


The Forgotten Tale: Book One

by Princess24



Series: The Forgotten Tale [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: Thoughout the years the tale of Merlin, and King Arthur has been past down from generation to generation. Yet overtime the true tale of Merlin and her great destiny has been greatly wraped. This is her story. The Forgotten Tale of Merlin and her King.(I DO NOT OWN MERLIN OR THE CHARCTERS. )
Relationships: Elena/Gwaine (Merlin), Freya/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: The Forgotten Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Prolouge

"Merlin!" 

"Coming mom!" I call over my shoulder. Hoisting the pail of water off the ground. Trudging wearily from the stream, cargo weighing down my lithe form I sighed sadly. Everyday just seems to be the same. Wake up at the crack of dawn. Gather food from the garden. Help my mom prepare breakfast. Listen to the nosy old ladies chatter on about the latest gossip while my mom bandages some injury of theirs. Its always the same. Not that I'm not grateful for all my mom has done for me. After all if it weren't for her no doubt i would have found myself drowned at the age of 5 by the villagers, when I accidentally turned an apple into a piece of candy. If it weren't for my moms quick thinking and coming up with some lame escuse no doubt the whole village would know of my forbidden magic. 

So as I said its not that I am ungrateful for all my mom has done for me, but... I want more. I don't want to sit here toiling away as a farmer, or even just listening to the latest gossip about little Jeremy pretending to be a knight again and accidentally sticking a branch up someone's....

"Merlin there you are? What were you doing that it took you so long to gather water. I sent you for that water a while ago." Biting my lip I averted my gaze from her penentrating stare, unwillimg to admit I had gotten lost in another daydream again. So instead I merely walked past her into the house. Setting the pail on the table as I massaged my sore shoulders. Turning around I froze as I noticed my mothers stern frown plastered on her face, hands planted on her hips. I winced knowing I was in trouble. Yet instead of the usual lecture I was expecting only a sigh of exasperation met my overly large ears. 

"Honestly Merlin. Well if you don't want to work you might as well go find something else to do. Mrs Francis son has just been afflicted with a nasty case of posion ivy all over his..."

"Woah mom I don't want to hear where his rash is. I'm going to the forest." I squeaked flapping my arms frantically in the air as I made a hasty retreat. I could hear my moms quiet chuckles behind me as I scurried away. Reaching the edge of the forest away from pry ing eyes and embrassing medical topics I sighed in relief. Slowing my pace and walking over to large elder tree with long drooping vines that over looked the entire village. 

Plopping down on the ground, dirting up my dress, I leaned back against the wooden trunk. Sighing happily at the silence surrounding me. One of the few good things about this village. The amazing scenery, and wildlife. If my mom would let me I would build a tiny little cabin deep in the woods away from all those judgemental villagers. I would spend my time caring for the animals, and enjoying nature. Its a lot more preferable than constantly being called a bastard because of my parantage, and recieving the harsh glare and quiet whisperings of the adults when they think I am not looking. I may not know my dad but that doesn't mean I'm blind. I can see that no one is really comfortable with my presence. 

I sighed sadly. Running my fingers gently through the fur of the bunny that just happened to plop itself in my lap. While my other hand softly petted the back of the deer that had chosen to nuzzle its face right into mine. The first time this had happened. Animals suddenly taking a liking to me mom had panicked. Locking me inside for a week while the animals surrounded the place choosing to graze on the grass right outside my window, and occasionally dragging dead rats to our doorstep as offerings. (Never really understood why the cats found it a cool thing to bring me dead animals as a gift. Took me forever to train them not to do that anymore. Now they just bring me leaves around fall when the colors are changing. Guess they think its pretty. Though its better than dead rats.) The worse had to be when I was 10 and I had gotten myself lost in the woods surrounding the village and a mother bear had decided I was now her cub and tried to raise me as her own. My poor mom nearly had a cow when she found me nestled against its stomach surrounded by its cubs. She refused to let me enter the woods after that for 2 years. Its not like its my fault my magic makes me good with animals. 

I was forced from my thoughts as the deer jerking away from me, and the bunny leaping out of my lap, scurried away deeper into the woods at the arrival of 3 smirking boys. Groaning Internally at their appearance I rapidly leap to my feet. Brushing off my simple brown dress as UI prepared my exit. Only to be yanked back to the ground by the ringleader. Coughing at the dust that fluttered into my lungs I glared in annoyance up at John and his friends. 

"Well if it isn't the little bastard girl. Playing in the dirt are we." He mocked sneering as he kicked more dirt in my face. I sputtered raising my hands in a futile attempt to stop at least some of the dirt from going in my eyes. 

"What do you want John." I sighed exasperated as he finally ceased flinging dirt in my face. Getting once more to my feet and glaring at him as I crossed my arms over my chest. 

"Did you hear that boys? The little freak wants to know what we want." He laughed glancing at the two boys snickering on ethier side of him. Rolling my eyes I turned to head back home when I felt a rough hand on my shoulder spinning me around, and pushing me harshly against the tree.

"Hey where do you think your going freak. I ain't done with you yet." He spat glaring at me. Opening my mouth to retrot I paused as a new voice joined the frey.

"I think you are." I smiled happily. Peering over my attackers shoulders at one seething Will. 

"Well if it isn't the little freaks boyfriend. Come to save the day have you." He chuckled his hand still holding me against the tree. 

"Let Merlin go John. Your fights with me now." 

"Hmm maybe, but wheres the fun in that." He hummed his eyes darting to the side. Only than did I realize that while John and will had been talking his friends hand picked up a fallen branch and silently crept around behind will. Opening my mouth to scream a warning I stared in horror as it came too late as they hit him over the head. Knocking him to the ground but thankfully not hard enough to knock him out. 

"WILL!!" I screeched watching him groan in pain on the ground as they continued to smack him over and over again. I could see a scary pool of blood begin forming around wills head. Yet it was the moment Wills unfocused eyes finally managed to meet mine that I snapped. Eyes glowing gold I sent our atteackers flying in all directions. Knocking them out on impact. Yet I only had eyes for Will. Racing to his side I frantically fluttered my hands over him. Wishing I had paid more attention to my moms lessons in medicine. 

"Merlin?!" Tears streaming down my face I gazed in relief up at my mom hurrying toward us. 

"This is not what I was expecting when I decided to come looking for you. You have a lot of explaining to do young lady, but for now help me get him back to our hut." She said in her physicans voice as she placed her hands under wills shoulders. While I grabbed his legs. Hurrying back to the hut, Will between us we quickly deposited him on my bed. Where my mom immediately began work on stiching up his head wound. It took all night, and many tears but finally Wills eyes opened. 

"Will your awake. How do you feel." I asked happily kneeling beside my mom by the bed as she wiped the sweat off his face with a rag. Ignoring my question and gazing at me tiredly he only managed one question before he once more fell unconscious. A question that drained both my mom and I of color. One that would change my life forever. 

"Merlin you have magic?" 


	2. Dragon's Call

"Are you sure I can't just stay here? Will said he wasn't going to tell anyone." I asked as my mom tripled checked that I had everything. Why she does that when all i don't have much to pack is beyond me.

"Yes Merlin. Will may have said he wouldn't tell but what if he lets something slip by accident. You know that boy is terrible at keeping secrets when he is angry. What happens next time you see are being bullied. What happens next time you are called weak. Will in his anger might just let it slip how strong you really are. I'm sorry but we can't risk it. You are going to camelot. Your uncle Giaus will be there waiting for you. Now put this on." She stated stuffing my long black hair into a little brown cap. Since I would be traveling to camelot alone my mom suggested I dress up as a young boy so as to avoid possibly being raped by a passing bandit.

May seem silly to some nobels but as peasants we don't have the protection of the crown like they do. Its quite normal for a lone young lady to seemingly vanish off the roads. So as a form of protection anytime a girl must go anywhere outside the village alone they dress as a boy. Its sad that we have to do that but if it keeps me safe so be it.

"Fine but why camelot? Its the anti magic captial. They execute people like me."

"Because my dear no one would think to look for a sorceress in the middle of an anti sorcerer city. You will be hiding in plain sight. Now enough questions you have a long journey a head of you. Off you go." Kissing my forehead and waving me off, I watched as my mom disappeared back into our hut. No doubt to make some new herbal medicine for a villager.

Sighing and turning to the road ahead I hoisted my bag over my shoulder and set out for camelot.

* * *

"Let this be a lesson for all. Magic and those who pratice it have no place in camelot." I shivered in dread as the king bringing his hand down singled for the executioner to chop the sorcerers head off. Taking a deep breath and turning a way from the platform where the poor boys head was rolling I started to walk away. I froze gasping with the rest of the crowd as a huge whirl wind appeared in the center of the crowd. Revealing a little old woman in a black cloak and furious green eyes glaring up at the king.

"How dare you kill my son. Mark my words Uther Pendragon your son will die by my hands. A son for a son." She cackled disappearing in another whirl wind as the guards converged on her. I watched silently as the King scowling swept from the balcony back into the castle. Sighing and heading toward the physicans room I sadly gazed up at where the boys body was being removed. How many more lices must be taken before Uther will stop this pointless war against magic.

Knocking on the door, and slowly pushing it open, I peeked my head into my uncles room. Smiling upon noticing him on the second floor reaching for a book I called out to him.

"Uncle?" I gasped fearfully as he turning toward my voice fell backwards through the now broken railing. My eyes flashing gold and slowing time I quickly moved his bed underneath him just as he hit it. I sighed in relief as he leaped to his feet turning to face me.

"Uncle..." I began taking a step toward him.

"No stay where you are." He snapped. His fearful blue eyes staring me down. I stopped my approach frowning at him in confusion.

"How do you know magic and why are you here."

"Uncle its me... Its merlin your niece." I said pulling my hair out of my cap. Revealing my long curly black hair.

"Merlin but your not supposed to be here until Wednesday. "

"It is Wednesday. "

"Oh. Wait you didn't anwser my question how do you know magic?" He demanded his eyes which had softened at my identity hardening again.

"I was born with it. My mom said shortly after I was born I was floating my her cooking pots above me in the air with magic." I replied frowning more deepily at his anger.

"But thats impossible. " He whispered more to himself than me.

"Obviously not." I replied shrugging.

"Well anyway you can drop your things off in the room just up those stairs. Oh and Merlin thank you." Smiling and nodding at him, accepting his thanks, I scurried up the stairs dropping my bag on the little rickety bed in the room. That night as I slept I dreamt of a wierd cranky dragon beneath the castle calling to me.

The next day deciding I didn't feel like being harrassed by any guys flirting with me. (Happened a lot in eldador. Especially when knights from cendred would appear. ) I donned my boy disquise again heading out to the market. I paused in the square. Frowning as I saw a group of knights picking on a boy holding a shield. Sending arrows at him and laughing when he would panic and dive out of the way. I could already feel a vein pulsing in anger on my forehead as I approached. Kneeling down by the boy who was now cowering on the ground, I smiled at him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok." I softly inquired as his tearful eyes met mine. Before he could respond I was jerked to my feet by a hand on my arm. Turning and glaring at the knight holding me. I jerked out of his grasp folding my arms over my chest as I stood protectively in front of the boy.

"What do you think your doing boy." He snapped.

"You've had your fun my friend..."

"My friend?"

"My mistake your too prattish to be called my friend."

"You can't talk to me that way."

"I think I just did."

"I could have you in the dungeons for that."

"Who do you think you are the king?"

"No I'm his son Arthur."

"Crap." I muttered wincing as I was dragged to the dungeons by two burly guards.

* * *

"Are you an idiot. You would think you would keep my head down seeinfg as what you are is a death sentence. Yet you go and insult the prince. Just be glad I managed to get you a lighter sentence. " Giaus scolded as a tomato smacked me in the face. Straining against the restraints of the stalks I scowled up at my uncle beneath my tomato filled eyelashes.

"Just try to stay out of trouble." He sighed walking away and being replaced by a young woman in a blue cloak smiling down at me.

"I saw what you did. That was very brave to stand up to Arthur like that. He can be such a bully sometimes, but he really is a good guy." She stated pulling out a cloth from her bag and wiping off some of the tomato on my face.

"Yeah well if he is a good guy than he really needs to start showing it." I scowled pulling away from her as much as I can. Sighing and putting away her rag she smiled sadly at me.

"Yeah. He can be a prat. Well I will see you around um..."

"Merlin, my names Merlin."

"Gwens mine. See ya merlin." She called walking away as more vegtables pelted me in the face.

* * *

Grumbling as I made my way home from the stalks I groaned as I heard an annoying voice behind me.

"If it isn't the brave little lad." Gritting my teeth to keep my temper in check, I attempted to just walk away. Only to freeze at his next words.

"Aew don't run away. We were having so much fun together." Sighing and turning to face him I glared placing my hands on my hip.

"Look I knew you were a prat. I just didn't realize you were a royal prat."

"You can't talk to me that way. I could take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart with less than that." I laughed turning back to continue on my way.

"Hey Don walk away from me." He snapped reaching to snag my shoulder, but grabbing my hat instead. Revealing my long curlyblack hair. Turning back to him I laughed at his dumb founded gaze.

"Your a girl?"

"Give the prat a prize." I teased snatching my hat back and placing it on my head. Not bothering to stuff my hair back inside of it. They already knew my gender so whats the point of hiding it.

"Now if you will escuse me my prat." I mock bowed before marching away. Leaving him staring after me in shock.

* * *

_"Merlin."_

Sitting up in bed. I tiredly gazed around me trying to fiqure out what woke me.

_"Merlin."_ Frowning and throwing off my covers. I made my way out of my room. Wondering if it was Giaus calling me. Upon seeing him fast asleep in bed and the voice still calling me I decided to follow it to the source. Throwing on my shoes and grateful i had slept in my clothes rather than my undergarments I followed the voice. It ledme past some guards asleep on the job and down a set of stairs, past the dungeons into an underground cave. I gasped when I saw a dragon staring at me from its perch on a rock.

"What a small child for such a big destiny."

"I am not a child." I snapped forgetting my fear for the moment in the face of my anger.

"Everyone's a child in my eyes young one." He chuckled, his old eyes dancing with glee.

"Well ok i will give you thst, but why have you woken me and called me down here dragon."

"My name is Kilgharrah, and I have called you to tell you of your destiny to protect the once and future king. It destined that the once and future king will bring magic back to the land with the help of his magical protector Emrys. The greatest sorceress that has and ever will live on the earth. That is you."

"And who may UI ask is this king I am supposed to be protecting?" I asked humoring the old geezer.

"Arthur. "

"No, no way. There is no way he is this great king. He is a prat and a bully. Iwant nothing to do with him." I snapped turning to walk away.

"No one can escape their destiny young witch. Not even the great Emrys." He called.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Crazy old man." I muttered heading back to bed.

* * *

"Clean the leech tank Merlin, pick herbs Merlin, Take this sleeping daught to Morgana merlin." I grumpily grumbled rubbing sleepily at my tired eyes. Uncle in a fit of insanatity had woken me up at the crack of dawn to take a sleeping draught to lady Morgana. Apparently the poor girl suffers from nightmares. Yawning I was just walking past the lady Helen's room when I noticed the door open. Curious I decided to investigate. Peeking my head in I gasped as I saw the lady helen sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. What caught my attention though and made me gasp was the fact that the woman staring back at Helen in the mirror wasn't helen but the witch from a few days piror. Rubbing my eyes and looking again I frown in confusion as only Helen's reflection stared back.

"Must be more tired than I thought." I muttered shaking my head and walking away.

* * *

Squirming uncomfortably in the dress Giaus forced me to wear. I stared miserably beside him as Uther welcomed everyone to the harvest feast and lady Helen began to sing. Why my uncle made me come as his apprentice is beyound me. I think he just wanted an escuse to force me to wear a dress rather than my breeches. Sighing I turned to ask my uncle if I could possibly retire for the night when I blinked in confusion as I found him asleep. Looking around I gasp as I see everyone asleep but Helen and I. Thats when I notice the daggar she has pulled from her bodice aiming it at the prince.

Thinking on my feet I allowed my eyes to flash golden and sent the chandelier crashing down ontop of her. I breathed a silent sigh of relief as everyone began to awaken. Before the king could ask what had happened, lady helen who had once more transformed to her old self used the last of her strength to throw her daggar right at Arthur. Slowing time I raced to his side pulling him from danger and untentionally right ontop of me. Freezing we stared at eachother in silence. Arthur propped above me, his face inches from mine.

"Um... can you get off of me." I stammered breaking the spell. Turning as red as he tamato Arthur scrambled to do just that. Once we were both on our feet only than did we notice everyone’s eyes on us. Including the kings.

"You saved my sons life." He finally sputtered shocked.

"It was nothing. Anyone would have done it." I muttered gazing awkwardly at my feet.

"Yet it was you who ultimately saved him." The King countered.

"Well yeah but..."

"You must be rewarded." He cut me off the wheels already turning in his head. I already did not like where this was going.

"Really your highness thats honestly not necessary." I frantically pleaded already looking for an exit.

"Nonesense. This calls for the highest honors. You shall be my sons maidservant." He stated happily quickly leaving the room before ethier Arthur or I could complain. By the look on Arthurs face he definitely wanted to complain. Stupid bloody dragon was right. I really can't escape my destiny.


	3. Maidservant To A Prat

"Merlin, will you get up already. You are going to be late." Groaning and burying my head under my pillow, I attempted to block out my uncle's nagging to no avail. I yelped in shock at the ice cold water hit my skin from the bucket Hiaus just tossed on me.

"Uncle..." I whined pitifully, grumpily crawling out of my soaking blankets.

"Maybe next time you will get up the first time I call." He snappedmarching from the room as I pulled out the simple dark and light brown, A line dress that Gwen had given me, (Since i only had one dress.), and swiftly yanked it on. Grateful that i didn't need a corset with it. Smoothing it own and arranging my hair to fall lightly down my back I made my way to the kitchens for Arthurs breakfast.

* * *

"Rise and shine Arthur." I cheerfully sang throwing open the curtains after setting his breakfast on the table. Groaning and burying his head under his pillow, I sighed as he attempted to fall back to sleep.

"No way dollophead. You have way to much to do today for that." When no response seemed forth coming I smirked mischeviously grabbing one of the jugs of water on his tray and swiftly emptying it on his head. Much like Giaus did to me this morning. Yelping and falling off the bed in a heap he glared up at me. Grabbing the nearest object and chucking it at me. Which I dodged as i pulled out his clothes for the day. I was seriously grateful for Gwens lessons the day before on what to expect. Really made things easier.

"Now that his pratness has decided to grace the day with his presence you should hurry and eat. The King is expecting you in the council rooms in 15 minutes for the council meeting. He will not be happy if you arrive late. Than the knights will need to be trained, and than..." Grumbling and getting groggily to his feet he grumpily sat down at the table listening to my ramblings about the schedule. After a moment he sighed glancing over at me with an annoyed expression.

"Do you ever shut up." I paused my cleaning, frowning in agitation as I glared at him.

"Honestly why are you even still here? Its obvious you don't find it an honor to serve me, nor do I find it a pleasure having some annoying little girl as a servant. So just do us both a favor and quit already." Mouth hanging open, I stared at him in shock. The shirt I had been holding fluttering uselessly to the ground as I balled my hands into fists. It took every thing I had not to give him donkey ears. Though seeing as I don't prefer being burned alive I restrained myself. Instead I swiftly gathered up his laundry and turned to leave. Gritting my teeth together to keep from snapping at him.

"If you will escuse me prince prat." He frowned at that but nodded as I made for the door.

"Oh, and Merlin." I paused in my escape peeking tiredly over my shoulder, one hand resting on the door handle as I waited for his orders.

"Don't forget to polish my Armour, walk my dogs, Polish my shoes, wash my clothes, clean my room, muck out the stables, groom my prized horse, and be back here to serve me lunch. I will tell you the rest after lunch."

"Don't you have stables boys to care for the horses?"

"Yeah but I want you to do it. Oh and after lunch I want a bath so you will have to prepare it while I am eating. If I see you asking even one other person for help with your chores, you will be placed in the stocks everyday for the next week." He laughed smirking at my growing irritation.

"Yes your highness." I spat smoke pouring angrily from my ears as I left before I did something to get me arrested. 

* * *

Tiredly dragging my feet up to the prince's room, dinner in hand, I yawned exhausted. It had taken me the entire time to even get half of the chores Arthur wanted done, done and I still am not finished even after serving Arthur his lunch and preparing his bath. Not to mention I still have to clean the leech tank, and gather herbs for Giaus. After all that the dollophead had me participate in his training as the target. With nothing but a flimsy shield to protect me from the arrows and maces flying at me. My whole body aches in places I didn't even know could ache. Not to mention all the mud now covering my dress from the number of times Arthur pushed me into the mud. At least now the day is over. I just need to serve him dinner and I can finally go home.

"Here is your dinner sire. Is there anything else you need me to do before I leave for the night?" I tiredly enquired setting the tray down on the table and turning to face him. I frowned as I saw him inspecting his armour, a scowl on his face.

"Merlin what is this?" He asked irritation clear in his voice.

"Your armour?"

"Yes Merlin, but why is there still dents in it."

"Arthur you just got done training an hour ago I haven't had a chance..."

"Haven't had a chance!? That is no escuse. What have you been doing for the last hour. No doubt being lazy. I don't know why my dad hired you. Your nothing but a useless little gi...." He froze mid word, noticing the angry tears building in my eyes.

"Merlin I..."

"You....you great big pigheaded selfish, clotpole."I cried cutting him off as tears slid freely down my cheeks. My baby blue eyes flaming with both anger and pain.

"Escuse me." He sputtered forgetting his guilt for the moment.

"You have to be the most aragont person I have ever met. I am sorry I am only human. I can't be everywhere at once. For your information I was delievering medicine for Giaus, Gathering herbs, finishing the other chores from this morning. I haven’t even had time to eat yet. You know its only because everyone keeps telling me how 

much of a good person you are that I did run the moment I met you. Its only because Gwen begged me the night before to give you a chance that I didn't quit immediately. Yet so far you have done nothing but prove that you care nothing about those under you. If this is the type of king you will be than I fear for your people." With that I turned on my heel and fled the room sobbing.

I was so busy cursing Arthur that I didn't see the knight coming around the corner until it was too late. Falling to the ground, wincing in pain I glanced up at the person I had run into. I paled as I realized sir kay was standing over me glaring.

"Sir kay! I'm so sorry I... I didn't see you." I stammered wiping away my tears and beginning to get to my feet. Only to once more hit the ground as Kay kicked me.

"How dare you disrespect me this way. What you think because you serve the prince that you can go around hitting knights." He sneered bending down and grabbing me by the throat. Pulling me to my feet he slammed me angrilly against the wall. His hand just barely loose enough to allow air in.

"It...it was an a...accident." I gasped struggling to breathe as he applied more pressure to my airways. Wrapping my hands around his arms I attempted to pry them away from my throat to no avail. He was just to strong, and I couldn't use magic without risk of a worse punishment bating down on my head. There was nothing I could do. I was going to die.

Black spots were just beginning to appear in my sight when suddenly the pressure on my throat vanished. Crumbling to the ground I gasped in air. Glancing up in shock to see Arthur standing protectively in front of me glaring down at a cowering Kay. 

"Sir Kay is this really how a knight of camelot is supposed to act? Killing the people we've sworn to protect?"

"Sire I...I "

"Get out of my sight. The only reason I'm not running you through where you stand is because the king wouldn't like that. If I ever catch you harming one of my people again I don't care if I end up in the dungeons for a month I will kill you. Now scram." Scrambling hastily to his feet Kay made quick work of escaping the furious prince. The moment he disappeared from view Arthur turned to me a concerned look on his face.

"Are you ok?" He asked kneeling down and gently wiping a tear off my cheek.

"How did you know I was in trouble." I asked ignoring his question. His cheeks blazed a lovely shade of red as he awkwardly ran his fingers through his golden blond hair.

"Um well I was just in the area and.."

"You followed me? You were worried about me weren't you." I accused, smirking at his squirming.

"What! Of course not. Don't be such a girl. I just wanted to make sure you weren't lazying around while my armour still needed polished." I smiled knowingly as he frantically tried to hide the real reason he came after me.

"Besides a half decent servant is hard to come by." He coughed awkwardlygetting to his feet and turning away from me.

"Don't worry Arthur I forgive you."

"You forgive me ha. I did nothing wrong. Now come along merlin you still need to polish my Armour. " He huffed walking away, head held high to hide his embrassment.

"Prat." I fondly whispered, shaking my head and following after him.


	4. Valiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: With keeping with the time period this his chapter will contain mentions of sexism. As it was only around the 1900s that women began to recieve rights and were treated as equals more. During the time pierod of king Arthur and merlin women, (Although respected in their own way), were often brushed off and treated as less than men. There word and opinions were often scoffed at. Especially when said woman was on her pierod. A common phrase that many women back than had to hear was "Women's hysteria." Some people even thought women to be crazy with their fluctuating mood swings, and bleedings. Obviously today women are not treated that way but during this time pierod it was quite popular for the mentality "A woman is to be seen not heard." Uther was the perfect example of this woth how he treated Morgana's opinions in the show. So keeping with the times this minsdset will show up quite a lot in this chapter. If this bothers you feel free to skip this chapter.

* * *

(Morgana's POV)

* * *

_"Say goodbye Prince Arthur. After today camelot will have a new champion." Arthur shuddered in pain. Gasping for air as the snakes finally released his neck._ _"S..Sorcerer. "Arthur gasped falling to his knees. Blue eyes clouded with agony as he raised a trembling hand to his neck._ " _Goodbye Arthur Pendragon." With one last pain filled gaze at his attacker Arthur collasped on his back. Eyes slowly closing amid the panicked shouts of his father, and knights. The last thing he saw before everything went dark was the thinly veiled smirk of the knight with the magic shield._

"ARTHUR!!"

"Milady are you ok?" Gwen worriedly asked rushing to my side. Tears pricking the corners of my eyes, breath coming out in pants, I threw myself into the waiting arms of my maidservant. Stuttering through my tears of my horrible dream.

"It was only a nightmare. Shh. Arthur is ok. Shh my lady." Gwen soothed gently running her fingers through my raven black hair. Finally after sobbing my heart out I collasped against her too exhausted to move. Gwen gently shifting me, laid me carefully on my pillow as I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(Merlin's POV)

* * *

"Up an at em lazy daisy. You have a lot to do before the tournament today."

"Merlin. let me be." Arthur groaned burying his head under his pillow.

"Honestly are you going to do this everyday. You have way to much to do for you to be lazying about in bed all day." I sighed marching over to him and taring his blankets off him.

"Merlin..."

"I'm sorry I can't hear you beneath all that whining." I hummed turning to his closet and pulling out his clothes for the day. I laughed as Arthur finally emerged from his pillow looking like a rats nested in his hair. Glaring and throwing a goblet at my head, (Which I dodged.), He at last got up and allowed me to dress him for the day. It was as he was sitting down to breakfast that there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Arthur yawned rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Arthur... um can I speak with you." A timid voice asked as the raven locked head of lady Morgana appeared around the door. I frowned at her tired eyes, and worn pale face. She looked as though she hadn't slept in days. Arthur took one look at her and sighed. Running his fingers through his golden locks.

"Another nightmare?" He asked tiredly.

"What is it this time?" I frowned at his dismissive tone, as he waved her in, returning once more to his sausages.

"It was the tournament. One of the knights was using magic to summon snakes from his shield. You died after being bitten by them." She hesitantly replied closing the door as she stepped inside.

"Oh and did you see who this mysterious knight was?" He sarcastically asked propping his head on his hand as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"No he was shrouded in smoke. I couldn’t see his face. You don't believe me do you."

"Honestly Morgana. I think you just had a bad dream. Happens to the best of us. Have you been taking the sleeping daughts Giaus has been giving you?"

"Arthur forget about the daughts. What if it comes true?" She insisted panic clear on her face.

"Its not going to come true. Its just a nightmare. "

"But..."

"Honestly Morgana I have a lot to do today. So if you wouldn't mind." Huffing in exasperation lady Morgana turned on her heels and left the room. Steam billowing out of her ears.

"What was that about?" I enquired after a moment.

"Nothing to be concerned about. Morgana has been plagued with nightmares since she was young. She has gotten it in her head that they are visions. After she accidentally dreamed that i would be attacked by bandits while hunting when I was 14, and it came true. Ever since than she has been terrified of her dreams coming true again. Its rather silly really." He chuckled shaking his head as he took a bite of his toast.

"But what if this does come true? If it came true once it could happen again." I prompted slightly concerned now.

"Honestly merlin. Is it some form of womens hysteria believing stuff like this. Morgana is just tired, and a little bit crazy from being on her bleedings. Women are crazy during that time. You can't listen to a word they say . Nothing useful ever comes out of their mouths anyway. Her dream is not going to come true. Now enough of this. You have chores to be doing." Offended at his stupidity I smacked him across the back of his head, causing him to stare at me in shock. Turning I marched swiftly from the room before he had a chance to respond.

* * *

"Stupid Prattish prince's, and their stupid ideas of women." I grumbled furiously scrubbing at Arthurs sword. I paused in my polishing as a wierd hissing caught my attention. Curious I placed the sword beside me on the Armoury bench. Getting up and following tbe sound I frowned as I came face to face with a golden shield with vivid looking snake drawings on it. Fasinated by the intricate snake designs I was just reaching out my hand to touch it when I felt the cold steel of a sword against my neck.

"What are you doing to my shield girl?" I gulped lowering my hand as I stammered out a response.

"I was just polishing the prince's armour." I whimpered as he pressed the blade closer to my skin drawing blood.

"Oh and why than are you messing with my shield. Last I knew my armour wasn't the prince's."

"I...I..." I sighed in relief as the sound of other knights entering the armoury reached our ears. Huffing in annoyance my attacker withdrew his sword. Sheathening it.

"Best get out of here. If I catch you messing with my shield again I doubt you will enjoy the consequences. Now scram." I shivered in dreasd at his words as I swiftly exited the armoury. Gathering up Arthurs Armour on the way. I certainly hope I never run into that knight again.

* * *

"Nervous?"

"I am a prince. Prince's don't get nervous merlin." He scoffed sniffing indignantly as I clasped his armour around him.

"Everyone gets nervous Arthur. Even me." I calmly pointed out handing him his sword.

"You get nervous at a butterflys sneeze." He teased sheathing his sword and holding his helmet under his arm.

"I do not."

"Sure and I suppose it wasn't you who jumped 3 feet when a bunny just happened to sneak up on you yesterday. "

"Prat."

"Idiot."

"Clotpole."

"What is even a clotpole?"

"Two words?"

"Yeah?"

"Arthur Pendragon. " Rolling his eyes and ruffling my hair, as he past, Arthur left the armoury for the tournament. We were just approaching the arena when I suddenly froze. A sense of dread washing over me as I saw the knight from before approaching us. Arthur seeing this smiled, calling out to him, as he held out his hand for him to clasp.

"Sir Valiant how goes things?"

"Satisfactory I suppose." He replied ignoring Arthur's outstretched hand. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the vein throbbing to life on Arthur's forehead. Lowering his hand, and awkwardly clearing his throat, Arthur quickly composed his face into a neatrual look.

"Yes glad to hear it. I hear you are facing Sir Ewan in the tournament today?"

"Yes though he is of no consequence. He is no match for my strength."

"Hmm prehaps but I wouldn't underestimate him so soon. He has a tendency to surprise even the best of my knights."

"Hmmm." Valiant hummed jis eyes finally landing on me.

"Ahh the girl from the armoury. Keeping out of trouble are we? I would hate for something tragic to be fall you for snooping again." Valiant hummed stepping toward me a warning beneath his glinting eyes. Before I had a chance to respond my vision was suddenly blocked by a red and gold camelot cape.

"Do you have an issue with my maidservant Sir Valiant?" Arthur demanded venom seeping dangerously into his voice as he shielded me from view. Peeking around his shoulder I watched as Valiant bowed once in submission to Arthur before responding.

"Forgive me your highness. I was merely... making conversation. If you will escuse me." Turning on his heel Valiant swiftly headed for the arena where his first match word be starting soon.

"Creep." I whispered just loud enough for Arthur to hear. By the smirk playing across his lips Arthur definitely heard me.

"Come the first match will be starting soon."

* * *

"My honored guest, I thank you all for joining us for our yearly harvest tournament. Each knight will face each other with blunted swords and a determination to win. They will fight until ethier opponent is unable to fight. At the end of the tournament the winner of every challenge will receive a hundred gold coins, and the honor of escorting my ward lafy Morgana to the end of harvest feast. The first match will be between Sir Ewan and Sir Valiant. Let the tournament begin." Valiant and Ewan who had been standing only moments before below the kings raised platform, overlooking the areana, began to circle one another. A smirk on Valiants and a calculating one on Ewans. Valiant was the one to make the first move. Lunging forward and attempting to catch Ewan by surprise. Only for Ewan to dodge at the last moment and strike at his side. Vausing Valiant to grunt in pain as Ewan landed a hit. Which Valiant returned with a hit of his own.

Back and forth this went until finally Ewan had Valiant pinned against a wall his shield the only thing keeping Ewan from victory. It seemed like Ewans victory was assured, but this the unexpected happened. A glint of something green and slimy. A cry of pain. Ewan stumbling back before falling to his knees as Valiant, no longer pinned, lunged toward him knocking him onto his back and holding his sword to Ewans throat. Silence fell across the , but only for a moment, before loud cheers broke out across the crowd.

Narrowing my eyes I frowned as Valiant getting off Ewan waved to the cheering crowd. What caught my attention through wasn't Valiant but the dtill prone form of Ewan. Who hadn't so much as twitched since he had been knocked to the ground. Giaus must have noticed this too for the next moment he was dragging me over to kneel beside the fallen knight. Checking him over and frowning in concern at his pale sweaty complexion.

"This can’t be right." He muttered. His fingers dancing across Ewans neck.

"What is it? Is he ok Giaus?" Instead of answering my questions Giaus started ordering some nearby knights to help him carry the panting and groaning knight to his chambers. Only when Ewan was laying on a cot, and we were once more alone, did Giaus deem fit to anwser my question.

"Snake bite."

"What?"

"Ewan. He was bitten by a snake. Unless we can get the venom from that same dnake to make an antidote I am afraid he will die."

"But how was..." I stopped midsentence as I remembered the flash of green and yelp of pain I had witnessed in the area. Only than did Morgana's warning about a knights shield play across my memory. Gasping and spinning around. I bolted from the room ignoring Giaus calls to return. Hurrying down the hall and stopping in front of Valiants door I silently inched the door open. Just enough to see Valiant whispering to his sheild. dangling a mouse overtop of it. I stfiled a gasp as I saw 3 green slimy snakes shoot out from the metal devouring the mouse. Softly closing the door I silently hurried to Arthur's chambers. He may be a prat but even he couldn't possibly brush off a warning of magic.

* * *

Or maybe he would.

"I'm telling you Arthur I saw it with my own eyes. There were snakes coming out of his shield. He was feeding them a mouse." I pleaded hoping to break through his stupidity.

"Merlin are you on your bleeding or something? Your acting more hysterical than usual." I sputtered at that furious.

"Arthur this is serious. He is using magic. Ewan is currently dying right now from a snake bite and you are just brushing this off. You must inform the king before its too late." I insisted trying yet failing to rain in my anger.

"Merlin I am not going to bother the King for such trival matters as a womans imagination. Not to mention a Servant womans immagination. More than likely there was a snake already in the arena and Ewan startled it. You probably just imagined the magic part."

"But..."

"No I don't want to hear anymore. You will leave and get on with your chores or you will be fired. This is why I didn't want a woman serving me they are all crazy." He sighed waving me away and ignoring the tears pooling in my eyes.

"You know what fine. I quit." He spun around at that staring at me in shocked silence.

"You are a fool Arthur Pendragon ignoring the warnings of others just because of their gender or status in the cadtle. It will be your downfall one day. I only hope your downfall won't be at the bite of Valiants pets. Goodbye Sire." I spat marching furiously from the room. Destiny be dammed I am done trying to help the worlds boggest prat. As soon as the sun rises tomorrow I am heading back to Elda.

At least thats what I planned to do until I walked into Giaus chambers and found him covering the now deceased Ewan with a white sheet. Only than did I remember its not just Arthur's life at stake here. If Valiant wins the tournament camelot will be without an heir and be vulnerable to attack. No I can't let that happen no matter how much of a prat he is. Swallowing my pride once more leaving the room. I headed toward Gwens to borrow her little stone statue of a dog she keeps outside her dads shop. If I wanted to save the prats life I would need practice in bringing things to life.

* * *

It had taken me all night but I finally managed to bring the little stone dog to life. It nearly bit my head off once alive but I did it. Turning it once more to its original form with another spell I raced for the arena where Valiant and Arthur had already begun their battle. I nearly stopped breathing when I saw Valiant knock Arthur's sword out of his hand and pin him to the wall by valiants shield. Working quickly and speaking the spell I allowed my eyes to glow gold summoning the snakes for all to see.

"What are you doing. I didn't summon you." Valiants panicky voice rang out through the arena. There was a collective gasp through the crowd at that statement as Valiant was finally revealed for the sorcerer he was. Pushing him away Arthur stood there a moment panting in fury as he gazed at the panicking knight.

"Sorcerer." Arthur angrily whispered. Sighing in resignation Valiant trained his eyes once more on the prince.

"Attack." Valiant commanded as the snakes slithering from the shield stalked over to the prince.

"ARTHUR!!" Morgana screamed tossing him a sword. Which he quickly grabbed nodding gratefully to her as he swung at the approacjing snakes. He had just decapitated the last snake when I noticed Valiant sneaking up behind him sword raised. Eyes flashing gold I smirked as Valiant tripped over his own feet landing face first in the dirt. Before he could get his feet out from under him Arthur was upon him. Running his sword through the traitors back. Cheers of victory rang out through the crowd as Arthur once more sheathed his blood soaked sword and turned to face the waiting crowd. 

Sighing in relief that he would be ok I headed back to my room to pack for tomorrow. I may have saved his life but I still planned on leaving back to eldador.

* * *

I was just packing the last item in my bag when suddenly a knock on my door grabbed my attention. I paused glancing up in confusion as I saw Arthur standing awkwardly in the doorway. Running his fingers through his golden hair.

"Sire did you need something." I enquired standing up and folding my arms respectfully behind my back. He cringed slightly at my use of sire as he sighed walking fully into the room and closing the door.

"I feel I have been unfair to you. You were only trying to warn me and yet I treated you badly. You were right as a future king it is my job to listen to the views of all my subjects. Not just the males ethier. I...I am sorry."

"Come again. I don't think I quite heard that. Mind repeating it." I teased a smile growing on my face.

"I don't know what your talking about. I didn't say anything. " He sniffed pridefully sticking his nose in the air.

"Anyway I have a lot of socks in need of washing and no servant to do it. So um I was wondering if prehaps you might give me another chance?" He hopefully enquired. His voice losing his aragont tone half way through. Instead replaced by that of a small hopeful child. I smiled at him my frozen heart melting as he finally revealed his more vulnerable side.

"Of course you prat. Who else could put up with you." I teased punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"You can't talk to me that way. " Stated no real anger in his voice as he turned his back to me. I could see a smile tugging the corners of his lips as he swiftly walked toward the door.

I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow, and do try to be on time for once."

"Yes your pratness." I sang mock bowing to him as he left. Maybe he can be a good King after all. Maybe.


	5. A Woman's Ire, Breathes Fire

"Merlin your going to be late." I groaned curling up around my cramping stomach. Whimpering in pain as my babyless body took its revenge. I know I should be heeding Giaus warnings but at the moment the thought of moving seemed a lot more deadly than one annoyed prat.

"Merlin what ever is ta..." Giaus began only to freeze midsentence as he caught sight of my pitiful state. Not sure if it was the constant Whimpering being emited every few seconds, or the revealing blood stain on the back of my night dress. Ethier way, Giaus took one look at me, sighed and disappearing from the room, returned moments later with a vial.

"Sorry my dear this is the best I can do for you. I wish I could say to just stay in bed, but we both know how Arthur will feel about that." I grimaced at that. Not really looking foreward to listen to his whining today.

"No I will be fine just... give me a moment. " Downing the tonic in one go I winced at the awful taste and slowly pried myself from my bed. Rummaging through my pitiful selection of clothes and pulled out the shirt Will gave me before i left, (Which is slightly 2 sizes to big but super comfy.), and one a skirt. So what if the colors and styles clash. As long as its comfy I honestly could care less.

Once dressed I slowly made my way to the kitchen wishing for death to claim my soul every step of the way.

"Hello merlin how are you today?" Please please just go away Gwen. I so can not deal with your peppyness today. I thought, plastering a smile on my face and slowly turning to face the energizer bunny.

"Hello Gwen, heading to Morgana's?" I asked ignoring her question.

"Yep she definitely keeps me hopping." She laughed her green eyes twinkling.

"I can imagine. Well I really should be going. Would hate to be late for the prat. See ya Gwen." I forced my dead voice to become more lively. I was just about to make a quick retreat when I felt her thin cold fingers clasp around my wrist. Holding me in place.

"Are you sure your ok? You seem a little upset?" Breath Merlin. Morgana won't like a maidservant without a head. Just breath. I silently calmed myself struggling to hold back the temptation to rage. Swallowing my temper I threw a forced smile over my shoulder at her.

"Of course just busy as a beaver. That prat doesn't like me sitting idle." I fake laughed breaking from her grip and quickly making my exit.

"Ok I guess I will see you later. Bye Merlin." She cheerfully called after my retreating form. A hint of confusion in her voice.

* * *

"Up." I snapped tiredly, yanking open the bedroom curtains before puttering around his room. After a moment of silence from the prince, and cramping to cause even a dragon to cry, I decided to forego being nice. Going straight for his ned I yanked off his covers and pulled him ungracefully from the bed. Leaving him in a pitiful heap on the floor.

"MERLIN!!" He screeched tossing a goblet at my head. Which promptly smacked me in the head. As I was too tired, and in too much pain, to try to dodge. Tense, earth shattering, silence fell across the room as I slowly turned to face the prince. Eyes blazing in barely suppressed fury, I glared down the suddenly frightened prince. An internal debate rahed in my head. After a moment I turned away deciding it would take far to much energy to kill the prince.

"Hurry up your breakfast is getting cold." Pure unfiltered relief spread across his blue eyes. As if knowing he barely escaped with his life. Quietly getting to his feet. He compliantly sat down at the table and began to eat. He must have sensed he was walking a very fine line, because for the rest of breakfast he stayed silent.

Only once we arrived on the training field, (with tons of witnesses with sharp pointy objects.), did he begin pushing his luck again. By making me the target.

"Come on Merlin. You can do better than that. What can't hadle a little training?" He teased wacking the shield I held with his sword. Over and Over again. I yelped, startled, as he swept my feet out from under me with the handle of his sword. Groaning from both the impact and the cramping I slowly rolled over onto my knees as the prst cackled aragontly above me.

Glaring up at him I was just about to throw caution to the wind and scream at him when I noticed he had stopped laughing. Adopting instead a look of horror as he gazed at the ground behind me. Glancing back I frown at the bright red blood adorning the grass. I freeze wanting immediately to disappear as I realised my makeshift rag pad no longer held back my blood. Letting it smear the back of my skirt, and now the grass.

"Why didn't you tell me you were on your bleeding?" He asked in a strangled horrified voice. Rolling my eyes and getting to my feet I placed my hands on my hips staring him down.

"Its fine prat. Its not the end of the world. Let me go change really quick and I will be back to serve you lunch." If anything that only served to horrify him more.

"WHAT! NO WAY! YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO WORK DURING THIS... THIS THING!" He practically yelled panicked. Frantically waving his hand in the air.

"Honestly Arthur its not a big deal. Its just a little blood. Its not some contagious disease." I sighed folding my arms in front of my chest.

"Just a little blood!? Are you nuts! You could practically fill a lake with that much blood. Just... take the rest of the day off. In fact take the week off. I'll have George take over your duties while you are... indisposed." He awkwardly coughed avoiding my eyes.

"But..."

"No. Until you are no longer... Ahem. Anyway you are dismissed." With that he swiftly turned away from me and headed inside the Palace. Leaving standing there utterly baffled by his reaction.

"O...k.." Turning toward home I slowly headed back to Giaus. Upon entering Giaus glanced up from the herbs he was geinding and gave me the eyebrow. I could tell he wanted to know why I was back so soon. Sitting down in the chair across from him I sjrugged my shoulders just as confused as him.

"Arthur gave me the week off. Ok more like ordered me to take the week off."

"Oh and why did he do that?"

"Bleeding."

"Ahh. He always has been a bit squimish about that. He nearly past the first time morgana had it, and accidentally walked around the castle unaware that she had bled through. Poor boy went into a panic thinking Morgana was bleeding out. Anyway since you don't have anything to do...." I groaned already knowing where this was going.

"The leech tank has been needing a good scrub." Yep knew it. I think I prefer the prat.


	6. The Mark of Nimueh

________________

(Merlin's POV)  
_________________

"Giaus come quick." An out of breath stable boy panted. Slamming the door open in his haste. His wild brown eyes gazed desperately around the room until he finally spotted his prey. Upon discovery he quickly ran over to the little old man, standing stone stock still by the table holding a vial of sleeping draught, and began frantically tugging on his shirt sleeve. Pulling him desperately toward the door.

"Now hold on a moment lad. Whats got your knickers in a twist." Giaus asked exasperated, gently freeing his shirt sleeve from the trembling boys grasp. Moving closer so I could hear I eagerly awaited his anwser. Curious as a cat to know what was going on.

"Its terrible Giaus. In the court yard its...oh please just come and see I can't really explain it." Sharing a worried look Giaus and I quickly gathered his medical supplies and hurried after the boy to the courtyard. Upon arrival I gasped in shock and dread as the sight of a dead body came into view. Giaus ognoring my shock quickly knelt beside the body, and using a pen from his bag, quickly flipped it over. I paled in fright at the sight of its pale blue and purple skin, black sunken eyes, and bright red raised veins lining its body. Its like something out of a scary story.

"Help me get him back to my chambers."

"Wait you actually want to bring that thing into our home." I squeak horrified.

"Merlin its a body not a thing, and yes I knew to fiqure out what killed this poor man before it spreads."

"But aren't you afraid of catching it?" Instead of responding he rolled his eyes turning back to the stable boy who still stood awkwardly to the side of the body.

"Now young man it is imperative that you do not tell anyone of this. We do not want to cause a panic."

"Yes sir." The boy quickly consented scurrying off back to his duties. Giaus grabbing a sheet from his bag quickly covered the body before having me help him lift the body into a nearby wheel barrel a local allowed us to borrow. Let me tell you trying to get this body through the courtyard without anyone realizing what was under the sheet was a right pain. We were almost there when suddenly we were stopped.

"Hey merlin whats that your carrying in that wheel barrel." Both Giaus and I groaned at the sound of Gwen's cheerful voice.

"Get rid of her. We can't afford a panic on our hands." Giaus whispered pushing me toward Gwen as he quickly made off with the body. Sighing I turned toward the curious maid forcing a smile on my face.

"Hello Gwen. Running errands for Morgana." I asked pointing to her basket of flowers, as i quickly changed the subject.

"Oh no i thought I'd pick some flowers for my lady. She's been a little stressed lately with these reaccuring nightmares about an illness and strange creatures in the water. I was hoping these might cheer her up some. Here why don't you take one. This pink one would look lovely in your curls." She stated plucking a pink and white carnation from the bunch, and placing it in my mop of dark hair.

"Oh thanks Gwen its beautiful. Well I will see you later." With that I quickly retreated before she had a chance to remember her unanswered question. Entering our shared chambers I quietly closed the door behind me as Gaius stood hunched over the body. A frown on his face.

"Have you discovered the cause." I enquired peeking over his shoulder as he worked.

"No. Whatever caused this isn't natrual." He sighed straightening and rubbing a tired hand over his face.

"You don't mean..."

"Giaus come quick. The king requires your presence in the throne room immediately. " A guard interrupted busting open the door in much the same fashion as the stable boy. Sharing a look between us we quickly gathered our supplies and headed to meet the king.

_____________

"What could have caused this?" Uther asked concerned as Giaus kneeled over yet another body with blue and purple skin.

"I am unsure as to the cause my king. All I know at this point is its the 2nd case I have seen this morning."

"There have been others and you didn't inform me?"

"I wanted to be sure of what I was seeing before causing undue panic."

"And what is it you've decided?" He demanded beginning to pace in front of him. Shifting slightly beside Arthur who had also joined us in the throne room I frowned not liking where this was heading.

"What i have found is this disease is not natrual. Its unlike anything I have ever seen."

"What are you trying to say Giaus?"

"Sire I am afraid that their is only one logical explanation for this. I am afraid its the work of..."

"Magic." Uther breathed finishing Giaus sentence. His eyes flashing angrily at the word.

"If thats the case than you will need all the help you can get to stop it at its source. Arthur let Giaus have the use of your manservant until all this is over."

"Father you can't be serious." Arthur exclaimed annoyed. Uther frowning at his son quickly turned to him gripping his shoulders in a deathlock.

"Arthur if Giaus is right about this being the work of magic than we are all at risk. This is the type of magic I have attempted to protect you from. Its sorcerers like this that threaten the very being of camelot. We must not sit idle Marvin will help Giaus. You will rally the knights and conduct door to door searches. This sorcerer must be found. Before the people turn to magic for a cure." Uther declared using the wrong name as he released his son. Nodding once to Giaus Uther quickly fled the room as the knights helped cart the body back to Giaus's."

_____________

"Is this really nessicary?" I sighed Watching the knights tare apart Giaus chambers.

"Do you honestly believe you are going to find anything?"

"Of course not." He promptly replied rolling his eyes as he ruffled through a stack of papers on the table.

"But just like everyone else your room also must be searched. Whats this?" He asked holding up a book, with wierd symbols on the cover, from the table. Giaus peeking over his shoulder smiled at the pages as the prince looked through it.

"Ah that would be my life's work. The study of human autonomy." I have never seen someone drop a book so fast. You would think it was the study of bugs rather than the human body with how disgusted the prince looked. He can be such a child sometimes.

"Yes well... what about that room up there? Whats that for?"

"Oh thats my room." I anwsered as he began climbing the stairs to envade my privacy.

"What did you do with your magic book?" Giaus whispered leaning closer so as not to be overheard. I was just about to respond when a shout above us froze me in my tracks.

"Merlin come here. You'll never guess what I found." Giaus and I shared a worried glance before I slowly made my way to what I hope wasn't my death sentence.

"Look Merlin. I found a place to hang your clothes." He laughed aragontly sitting down on the bed where my magic book lay inches away from him. If he were to turn around it would be all over. As subtly as I could I pretended to be offended turning away from him as my eyes flashed gold. Turning the book invisible where it lay. A handy trick I pricked up just the other day while browsing through the different spells. Definitely glad I took the time to learn it now.

After a few more minutes of glancing boredly around from his perch on my bed. (the prat really wasn't even attempting to look. He is so confident I don't have magic. He's going to be so mad when I finally tell him.) Arthur sighed getting up and going back downstairs were the knights were just finishing up.

"There’s nothing here men. Lets try the next house. " He called out leaving Giaus and I to our clean up.

_____________

We had just finished cleaning when suddenly the door slammed open. Next moment a flustered King carrying a pale and sweaty Morgana comes barging in followed by Gwen.

"Set her on the table quickly sire." Giaus commanded falling immediately into physican mode.

"Please Giaus help her." Uther pleaded moving out of Giaus way.

"Let me take a look." We all anxiously watched as Giaus quick nimble fingers moved across morgana like magic as he completed his examination. After a moment he stood back from her bed a sad frown marring his features.

"I am sorry your highness but she has the sickness there is nothing more I can do unless the sorcerer is stopped, and the cure is found."

"Please there has to be something that can be done." Gwen pleaded only to recieve a sharp glare from Uther for speaking out of turn.

"I'm sorry but unless the cure is found lady Morgana will die by tomorrow morning."

"Than we must double our searches the sorcerer must be found. Until than I will carry Morgana back to her chambers. She shouldn't be stuck to living in this filth while recovering." Uther promised scooping her up and waltzing from the room. Gwen at her heels.

"We just cleaned you know." I muttered. Not at all appreciative of our home being referred to as filth. Suddenly I smiled as an idea popped into my head.

"Don't." Giaus warned grabbing my shoulder as I turned to race up the stairs.

"Don't what?" I innocently asked smiling sweetly at my uncle. Which only served to deepen his frown.

"I know that look. You've had a stupid idea that will no doubt get you killed."

"Its not stupid I just thought I might be able to heal her."

"Thats what I was afraid you would say. Merlin my girl. You are proposing to do magic right under the kings nose. How prey tell is this a good idea?"

"Oh come on Uncle. Its the Kings ward. He isn't going to care how she got better. Just as long as she does. I doubt he will look to deep since its Morgana." I huffed jerking out of his hold and folding my arms over my chest.

"Merlin this is the King you are talking about. Ward or not he won't care who it is so long as magic is involved. You are playing with fire. Promise me you won't use magic to heal the lady Morgana."

"But Giaus..." I whined.

"Promise me Merlin." He demanded raising the dreaded eyebrow of doom.

"Fine I promise." I grumbled turning away from him and marching angrily from the room. All this power and yet I can't even use it to save one person. Whats the point of being born with magic anyway. I was just sulking angrily around the corner when suddenly a tearful Gwen ran into me. Knocking us both to the ground.

"Oof. Sorry Gwen." I appologized even though it wasn't my fault. Upon noticing the tears in her eyes my heart sank.

"Oh Merlin its awful. Morgana is barely even breathing now. Her skin has already begun turning blue. Its just not fair. Why did it have to be her. She doesn't deserve to die. Oh merlin." She sobbed flinging herself into my arms crying her heart out. I felt my heart break, along with my resolve to keep my promise with every new tear that was shed.

"Sorry Giaus." I muttered making a decision. That night after careful research, and much preparation. I carefully snuck my way up to the lafy Morganas chambers where I used my magic to place the guards in a deep sleep. Slipping past their smoring forms I slowly tiptoed past a unconscious Gwen. Who sat in a chair beside the bed. Dozing on her arms which lay folded on the mattress. Crouching down I attached the politice under the bed and smiled as Morgana's breathing already began to even out.

"Your going to be alright." I whispered smiling gently at my friend as I retreated. Waking the guards as I passed. Slipping into bed I smiled happily as I drifted off to sleep. Confident that nothing could go wrong. If only I had listened to Giaus.

_____________

"YOU STUPID FOOLISH GIRL!" I yelped in shock falling clumsily out of my bed at the sudden shout and bang from Giaus slamming the door open.

"G..Giaus whats going on? Why are you shouting?" I yawned getting up carefully from the floor and stretching my weary bones.

"WHY AM I SHOUTING? I WILL TELL YOU WHY! BECAUSE OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS GWEN HAS JUST BEEN ARRESTED FOR SORCERY!" I froze at that, staring at him in shock.

"Wha...what?!" I sputtered horrified. 

"Imagine the Kings surprise when he came in to his wards room expecting to see her dead but finding her alive. He thought it a miracle. That is until he found the politice you so foolishly left behind under her bed, and seeing as the only other person in the room was Gwen.... Well I am sure you can fiqure out the rest." He spat his eyes flashing in his anger. 

"Bu... but even if she had done it. wouldn't Morgana being alive have merited a reward." He just shook his head at that. Giving me such a sad expression that my heart dropped.

"Uther doesn't care what the magic was used for the only that magic was indeed used."

"Even to save his ward?"

"Even to save his ward." He confirmed grimly. 

"I have to fix this." I muttered racing from the room.

_____________

(Morgana's POV)  
_____________

You can't be serious! She saved my life and you plan to kill her for it!" I screeched horrified. 

"She used magic..."

"To save my life."

"Which is why she has been granted a swift death rather than burning on the prye." 

"Some reward having your head chopped off. Totally a merciful king." I sarcastically sneered. Glaring up at Uther with the utmost disdain. 

"You should be grateful. She won't suffer before she dies." He sniffed turning his nose up at me.

"So she saves my life and the only reward you offer is a quick death. Sometimes I think you would have preferred if I had died instead." I said throwing my hands up exasperated. 

"Of course I would. Who knows what enchantments she may have enacted upon you. For all I know you could be under her control this very moment. " He replied dismissivly. I stared at him dumb founded. Did he really just admit to preferring me dead than healed by magic? Before I could respond though there was a distrubance as Arthurs little maid came racing into the throne room. Dodging the guards as they tried to stop her. From her unruly hair, and hurriedly thrown togetger outfit, I would guess she just woke up. 

"Gwen didn't do it. I was the one who healed the lady Morgana. Not Gwen. Kill me instead." She panted stopping a few feet away from the king. My blood ran cold at this. No way was this scawnny little maid a sorceress. Especially ecially one powerful enough to heal me like that. No doubt she is just spouting off nonesense to save her friend. Well we can’t have that now can we. Gwen would never forgive me if I let Merlin take the fall like this. So steeling myself I quickly stepped infront of the trembling maid. Blocking her from view. 

"Your not honestly going to believe her are you. From what I hear from Arthur she's not quite right in the head. She's obviously just trying to save her friend. After all how would this girl even be able to get past my guards to heal me like that. Do you really believe a scrawny girl such as Merlin capable of such a feat." I stated forcing a laugh, and ignoring the offended look Merlin was sending me. I held my breath as he silently regarded. Praying that he bought my lie. After a moment he nodded waving us off.

"Your absolutely right. I will pardon her for now as she was only trying to save a friend, but if she ever dares do this again I will have her flogged. Is that understood." I quickly slapped my hand over Merlins mouth to stop her from arguing abd quickly nodded forcing a smile as I dragged her out of there. Once out of earshot I quickly slammed her against, gripping her chin between my fingers as I forced her to meet my eyes.

"That was the stupidest thing you could have done?" I hissed glaring at her. Slapping my other hand over her mouth to stop her responding I continued.

"How is you dying supposed to help Gwen? I don't like this anymore than you do. Gwen is my friend to but lying to the king and claiming to have magic when you don't isn't going to help anyone. All it would do is get you killed, and once Uther realizes the plague has not ended he would than proceed to kill Gwen believing her to be the sorceress. As much as I hate to admit it arguing with that tryrant isn't going to help. If we want to save Gwen we are going to have to solve this case ourselves. So will you help me or do I need to tye you to one of Giaus patients cots until this is over?" I asked removing my hand from her mouth to hear her response. 

"I... I will help you." I smiled letting her go and stepping away. Relieved that she was willing to be resonable. 

"So where do we start?" She asked rolling her now sore shoulder. 

"We start by figuring lut where the source of the disease is coming from." I gasped spinning around to face the new adition to our conversation. 

"Arthur!?" I whispered shocked to see him striding purposefully toward us from the alcove he was hiding in.

"I heard everything you said and I want to help. I agree that their is no way Merlin and Gwen have magic." I frowned confused as I noticed Merlin wince as if in pain. Maybe I was a little to rough when I pushed her into that wall. 

"So I want to help you clear her name. Lets start by seeing if Giaus has fiqured out where the disease is spreading from and if he has any ideas of how to solve this problem." Arthur continued breaking me from my thoughts. 

"I guess thats as good a place to start as any." I agreed.

"Yeah I guess that works." Merlin softly replies no doubt still thinking of Gwen trembling alone in the dungeon. 

_____________

(Merlin's POV)

_____________

"Yes I do believe I have fiqured out where the disease is originating from." Giaus says puttering around his room as Morgana, Arthur, and I watch from our perch at the table. 

"I fiqured it out shortly after the lady Morgana fell ill. As there is only one thing both commoers and ladys such as you Morgana share." 

"Ok and what woul... the water." I gasped anwsering my own question. Gaining shocked glances from Morgana and Arthur. 

"Yes exactly. Only the water is shared by both common and royal folk alike. Its the only explanation. From there I began researching enchantments that had to do with water. What I found was this." We all leaned foreward curiously as Giaus plopped an old tome in front of us on the table. Flipping through it he stopped pointing to a picture of a water creature called...

"The Afanc. A creature conjured of the elements of earth and water. Once hatched in water it releases a deadly posion that is near impossible to cure so long as it is alive. If we want the people of camelot to survive and for those affected to recover than you must kill this creature. Preferably before more die. Its weakness is fire. Use that to kill it. I believe I also know where you can find it. Remember that old cave system you and Morgana would explore when you were younger. Do you also remember the pond you found down there? Well I believe that is where you will find the creature."

"Sounds like fun." Arthur stated getting to his feet. 

"Merlin and I will leave to kill it tonight. Morgana you will stay behind. No don't argue. You are already on a tight leash as it is for standing up for your maid like that. Uther right now is convinced Gwen has magic. He will not believe us if we tell him of the creature. He might even move up her execution believing us enchanted if we press the issue. No if we want to save Gwen and camelot we must do this in secret and the only way to do that is if you stay behind. He will notice the instant you aren't in your room. So please Morgs for Gwen stay brhind so I can finally end this." Arthur begged shocking all of us as he actually said please. Sighing in defeat Morgana nodded.

"Fine but you will tell me the moment you are back." With that she left leaving Arthur, Giaus, and I alone.

"Merlin meet me outside the caves once everyone has gone to bed. I know you know where they are as I have seen you sneaking down there from time to time. No idea why nor do I care to know." With that he left leaving me standing there stunned. The prince knew I was sneaking down there? Guess I need to be more careful from now on.

"Merlin I told Arthur it would need fire to kill the afranc but i lied it needs both fire and air to kill it. While the prince is distracted you will need to cast a spell to produce the air. Otherwise your efforts will be for not." Nodding in understanding I left to get ready for tonight.

_____________

"Keep quiet Merlin we don't want to alert the creature of our presence." Arthur whispered as we began to pick our way through caves. A loud scuffling behind us had us gasping and spinning around. Only to groan at the sight of Morgana picking her way toward us. Upon noticing Arthurs annoyed look she stuck her nose in the air folding her arms over her chest.

"Like I was really going to just sit in my room while you had all the fun. Not likely."

"But Father..." Arthur weakly protested.

"Thinks I am sulking in my room. It will be fine Arthur." She huffed.

"Fine. Just try to keep..." Arthur began only to be stopped short as Morgana and I way ahead of him.

"Do keep up Arthur dear. Can't have you dawdling." She taunted laughing silently.

"Women." Arthur muttered under his breath following after us. We had just reached the pond when a dangerous sounding growl reached our ears.

"Stay close." Arthur whispered moving to stand protectively in front of us. Waving his torch from side to side illuminating the darkness he frowned failing to find the creature.

"I think its go..." 

"ARTHUR!!" Morgana and I screamed as the creature suddenly appearex bowling Arthur over and snapping its fangs menacingly above him. Morgana picking up the torch Arthur dropped waved it at the creature causing it to turn its attention to her instead. I could see the fear on Morgana's face as she was slowly backed into a wall by the creature which completely ignored the torch. Deciding it was time to act. I quickly raised my hand, my eyes flashing gold at the spellI whispered.

" _L_ _yft_ _sy þe in bǽlwylm ac forhienan se wiðere!_ " Morgana and Arthur quickly buried their faces in their elbows as a strong gust of wind burst forth from the cave sending the flames from the torch onto the creature. Its screams of pain as the flames stripped its flesh from its bones turning it to ash echoed through the cavern. Until finally silence once more fell upon us as it finally turned completely to ash. Leaving us standing there staring at the place the creature once stood in. 

_____________

(Giaus POV)  
_____________

"Sire I must speak with you." I gravely stated walking into the council room just as the meeting let out.

"Can't it wait Giaus I'm really not in the mood right now." He tiredly said looking at some papers on the coucil room table. 

"I'm afraid it really is quite urgent. Arthur found this in the cavern where the creature was discovered." I held up the broken half of the egg.

"It bears the mark of Nimueh." All the color in the kings face quickly drained away as he stared at the blue symbol on the side of the egg. 

"Will I never be rid of her." Uther muttered turning slowly away and walking like a zombie, to his throne. 

"Sire..." 

"Leave me."

"But sire..." 

"LEAVE." Bowing and quickly exiting the room I left the King to his memories. 

_____________

(Merlin's POV)

_____________

"Gwen! I happily exclaimed racing foreward to embrace her. 

"Merlin, Morgana, Dad, Arthur. I'm so glad to see you." She cried tears sliding freely down her cheeks as she hugged everyone. Even the prince who just awkwardly patted her back not quite sure of how to handle this show of emotion. 

"I thought I was dead for sure." She whimpered into her dads shoulder. As he gently steered her out of the dungeon. Arthur following closely behind. Soon only Morgana and I were left to slowly make our way back to civilization. 

"You know it was very brave what you did. Trying to save Gwen like that. Stupid. But brave. I don't think I ever thanked you for you help." Morgana stated as we climbed the stairs from the dungeon. 

"Its was really no big deal. Gwen is my friend and she didn't deserve to die." I humbly replied awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck. 

"Hmm maybe. Anyway I will see you around Merlin." With that she quickly left heading to her room as I headed to mine. Maybe Morgana isn't so bad after all. 


	7. Girls Night Out

__________________

(Gwen's POV)

_________________ 

Scurrying down the hallway, arms laden down with my ladys breakfast, I felt my cheeks burning a brilliant shade of red as the whispers from the passing servants surrounded me. It had only been 5 days since I was released from the dungeons and all charges dropped. Yet even though my innocence had been confirmed quite a few of my once friends were terrified to even go near me. One girl had even burst into tears when she accidentally dropped a pitcher of water on me. She was convinced I was going to turn her into a toad for it. 

Not to mention the guards. More than once I have noticed them following me. Watching me from around corners. Regarding me with suspicion as if I was hoing to suddenly turn around and hex everyone. With this kind of bad rep I might as well be a sorceress. For a while there I was convinced I would lose my job. As even Uther has been wary around me. Its only thanks to a raging Morgana that my job wasn’t taken from me. Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better if my innocence had been proven after I had been executed. At least than I wouldn't have to put up with all this bad blood. 

Sighing sadly I carefully push open the door leading to my lasy chambers. Closing it carefully behind me as I set down her tray of food, and go to open the curtains. 

"Good morning my lady. Its a beautiful day today. Are you ready for breakfast. " I softly greet trying not to startle her as the sunlight gently coaxes her to wakefulness. Yawning and blinking blearily around her she smiles as her gaze finally settles on me. Pushing herself into a sitting postion as I go about my cleaning, laying out her favroite sapphire dress for her to wear.

"Gwen how are you?" She cheerfully greets climbing out of bed and moving behind her screen to change. 

"I'm alright my lady." I anwser deciding not to mention the guard that had purposefully tripped me pushing my face into the cement with his boot. Spiliting my lip and giving me a black eye on my way up. Causing me to have to get a replacement tray from a very unimpressed cook. I winced just thinking about it. Unconsciously rubbing my wrists where the cook's punishment stick slapped me for dropping her food. She thankfully was in a good mood otherwise that stick would have been a whip on my back end. 

"Bullocks. I know for a fact that's not true. I have seen how the other servants still treat you." She stated stepping out from behind her screen and sitting down at her table to eat. Moving behind her with a brush I gently began combing out her tangles and braiding her midnight black hair. 

"Its really not that bad. Nothing I can't handle." She turned at that pausing my brushing as she looked me over more carefully.

"Oh and I suppose that split lip and black eye is nothing than?" She gently cradled my face her her left hand. Tenderly running her thumb across my throbing lip. Causing it to begin bleeding a little. She had such a sad look on her face that I found myself turning away for fear that I might start crying. I could already feel the tears beginning to well up in my eyes. Quickly wiping my sleeve across my eye. I erased any trace of tears. Not wanting to give her any reason to worry. I had done enough of that already. 

"Its nothing my lady. I...I just tripped is all." I stammered glancing cautiously back at her. By her raised eyebrow I could tell she really didn't believe me, but she thankfully dropped the subject.

"You know what. Clear my schedule for the day. I feel like a girls night." She declared leaping up from her chair and heading for her closet and pulling out a purple cloak. 

"A girls night my lady?" 

"Yes Gwen, and we will get Merlin involved as well. Though we will probably have to kidnap her to convince her to come. That girl works way to hard for someone thats only 16." She hummed thoughtfully. 

"But my lady your supposed to be going for a ride with the king today." 

"Cancel it than. He should have thought of that before trying to fire you behind my back yesterday. I swear if Merlin hadn't come to me when she did I would no doubt have some bootlicker right about now." She huffed marching from the room with me on her heels. 

"But my lady..."

"Oh come now Gwen you can't tell me you haven't been wanting to get out of the castle the past few days too?" I bit my lip at that. I have been dying to escape and get away from all these bullies. Maybe a girls night wouldn't be so bad. I could see the moment Morgana realized she had me. For her smile grew 10 times in a matter of seconds.

"Excellent. Now lets go kidnap us a Merlin."

___________

"So tell me again why you dragged me out here when I should be serving the prat?" I could only shrug as I smiled softly at my friend. 

"Morgana decided we needed a girls night out away from all the... well you know." I sighed following Morgana through the lower town. Merlin hot on my heels. 

"Hmm fine by me I guess. I'm sure the prat can handle one day without me." She laughed shrugging. Her legendary grin shining on her face. 

"Hey guys come look at this!" Morgana called from a boutique booth. Hurrying to catch up we peeked over her shoulder at a beautiful pale pink A line dress with simple white trimming, and a little white and pink apron over top of it. 

"Oh it is lovely." I gasped admiring it. Glancing at the evil smirk on my ladys face I couldn't help but smirk myself already knowing exactly where her thoughts were going. Paying for the dress Morgana quickly turned and snatched Merlins wrist with me grabbing her other wrist. Merlin must have realized what we were doing for she immediately began to struggle. Desperately trying to break free as we dragged her into a tavern bathroom. 

Together we managed to tare off her boring old shirt and breeches that make her look like a boy, and force her into the dress. Pinning her hair back out of her face with some extra bobby pins Morgana had tucked up in her bra for emergencies we took a step back. Immediately we began to coo at how cute she looked. With her curly black hair pinned out of her face and lying flat down her back, revealing her baby blue eyes that melted a persons heart just with her doe eyed gaze. Her pale pink lips stuck out into a pout as her arms crossed protectively over her chest. The pink dress did wonders for her boyish complexion. She's as pretty as a doll in it. 

__________

"Is this really nessicary. Can't I at least wear my pants underneath this dress" 

"No." Both Morgana and I happily anwsered making sure to keep her shirt and breeches tucked away in a bag out of Merlins reach. 

"Oh come on but it's cold in this thing. Not to mention uncomfortable." She whined as we dragged her all throughout town looking at every pretty thing we could find. We were all greatly enjoying ourselves. Even Merlin once she got past the whole dress thing. When suddenly 3 guys appeared in front of us. Obviously drunk by their dialaited eyes, and swaying posture. We attempted to just go around them only for them to quickly step back in our way. Morgana sensing danger quickly dragged Merlin and I behind her. As if to shield us with her body. 

"Can we help you gentlemen." Morgana sweetly enquired, a hint of venom seeping into her voice. 

"You most certainly can help us." One of them hiccupped licking his lips as his eyes inspected us from a far. The way he regarded us as if we were meat made my skin crawl. I could tell by the queasy expression on Merlins face that she felt the same. 

"Why not come back to our place. I promise it will be a night you won't soon forget." Another one promised smirking at me. Crossing my arms protectively over my chest I scooted closer to my friends terrified of what he was implying. 

"No thanks. We really should be getting back. Isn't that right girls." Morgana quickly stated dragging us in the opposite direction of the 3 creepy guys. Not liking her anwser they frowned. One of them bold enough to reach out and grasp Morgana's wrist. It was at that moment that Sir Leon appeared around the corner. 

"Sir Leon!" I frantically called out. At the desperation in my voice Leon immediately paused in his pace turning to follow my voice. Upon spotting us and seeing the guys surrounding us, with one of their hands locked around the princesses wrist he frowned. Hand falling to his sword, eyes narrowed, he changed his destination heading right toward us. Stopping in front of us he glared menacingly at our captors. Lips pulling back into a snarl. If looks could kill the guy that still held Morgana would be burned alive where he stood. Leons eyes never leaving the hand encircling my ladys wrist. 

"Good day gentlemen. Is there prehaps a reason you are detaining the princess and her entrouage?" They paled at this. The one holding my lady pulling his hand back as if burned as they finally realized who it was they were harnessing. 

"Hmm whats this no anwser. Thats ok I know some guys who are dying to meet you." He sweetly stated waving over some passing knights who quickly grabbed our attackers none too gently. Pinning their arms behind their backs. 

"Now if you will kindly go with these fine gentlemen I am sure the king will love to hear how you tried to assualt his ward. Boys." At the captains orders the knights quickly dragged the creeps away. No doubt to their execution. No one touches Morgana unless they want the King to go batty on them. Turning back to us his expression immediately warped to one of absolute concern. 

"Are you alright?" Though he meant it for all of us even I could tell it was mainly directed toward Morgana. I smirked seeing him fussing over my lady cradling her now bruised wrist in his own as he gently rubbed feeling back into the abused skin. I could also tell by Morgana's raidant smile that his attention wasn't unwelcome.

"Thanks to you we are. Thank you sir leon. I will be sure to mention your valiant actions to the king." Morgana softly replied eyes twinkling as she covered his hand with her own. Catching Merlins eye I inclined my head toward the two love birds making her giggle as I immediately rolled my eyes at them. 

The King upon hearing of the mens had all of them flogged 20 times. 10 one night, 10 the next, and had salt and alcohol rubbed into each of their wounds. They than had their tounges cut out for the filthy words they dared speak against Morgana. Lastly all of them, but the one who had actually touched Morgana were banished from camelot. The one who dared to grab her wrist had his hands cut off before also being banished. Honestly in my opinion they got off lightly compared to some of the previous assailants who dare go after his ward. I felt my skin crawl just thinking of it. They should be thankful it wasn't worse. All in all it was definitely a girls night to remember.

________________

  
(Merlin's POV)  
__________________

"Dinner time Prat, how was your..." I trailed off in stunned silence as I turned around, after setting down his tray, to find him standing their his shirt and pants on backwards, 2 different pairs of shoes on his feet. Both on the wrong feet and sitting untied. hair a complete disaster and knife cuts on his chin from where he obviously tried to shave himself.

"Not a word Merlin." I tried. I really did try to obey him this time but than I noticed his pants weren't just on backwards they were inside out too. I lost it at that. falling backwards and howling in laughter on the floor as he stood above me scowling. 

"I... I was g..gone for o...one day. How..." He cut off my attempts to speak though my laughter pouting as he turned away from me.

"Well I can’t be expected to dress myself thats what servants are for." He hurrumphed his cheeks blazing pink.

"B..but Arthur. Even U...Uther can dress himself." I gasped attempting to control my laughter. He scowled at that sending me into another fit of laughter.


	8. The Posioned Chalice (PART 1)

(Merlin's POV)  
___________________

"Lady Morgana I have your medicine." I cheerfully called gently pushing her door open. Making my way inside I frown at the sight of not just Morgana, but Gwen as well, looking like sleep was a luxury they weren't afforded. With their wild untamed hair, and deep bags under their eyes. Not to mention their much paler than usual skin tone. They looked awful.

"Are you two all right? You look like the living dead." I bluntly stated settimg her medication on the stand beside Morgana's bed.

"Thanks Merlin. We really appreciate your compliments." Morgana sarcastically yawned

"Sorry I meant no offence." I laughed holding up my hands in a pallacating gesture. She quickly waved off my appology downing the potion in one gulp.

"No its alright. Its true anyway. For the last few nights I have been waking up with a horrible nightmare of Arthur dying of a posion. Everytime I have this dream its the same. It happens during the banquet celebrating the treaty between king bayard and Uther. Arthur goes to drink from his goblet when he suddenly collaspes and becomes unresponsive. He dies a few days later. "Morgana sighs running her hand over her sleep worn face. Gwen placing a comforting hand on her ladies shoulder as she also struggles to keep her eyes open.

"Gwen also hasn't gotten much sleep ethier. As everytime she shuts her eyes and starts to drift off I wake her up with my blood curdling screams. I have tried to convince her to spend a few nights in the servants chambers to catch up on her sleep but she refuses to leave me."

"Of course I am not leaving. I will not leave you to suffer this affliction alone." Gwen huffed removing her hand from Morgana's shoulder and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your a true friend. " Morgana softly smiled up at Gwen. Her eyes crinkleing merrily at the side.

"I just wish these dreams would stop already. Sometimes I wonder... Never mind its nothing." I frowned curious to what she was going to say.

"What? You wonder what?" I prompted only for her to shake her head in response. Forcing a smile.

"Its nothing. Anyway thank you for the tonic. I think I will try for a nap." Understanding her words for the dismissal they were I quickly curtisied before exiting the room.

___________

"Make sure not to drop it this time Merlin. If I have to make yet another tray for the prince..." She let her threat hang unspoken. Giving the cook a sheepish smile I hurried from the room. You drop a tray one time and suddenly everyone expects you to do it again. Ok maybe it was more than one time in the past week. In my defense though the floor has it out for me. Tripping me all the time.

I was just rounding the corner, a short distance from my destination, when I collided against another maid. Sitting up from my spot on the floor I groan in dread at the ruined remains of the prince's lunch.

"The cook is going to kill me." I muttered wondering how far I can run before she comes after me. I was pulled from my whimpering as the soft bell like voice reminded me why I had fallen in the first place.

"Oh I am so sorry. I should have been paying more attention to where I was walking." Glancing up I softly smile on the young woman frantically gathering up her fallen laundry. A tuft of black hair hanging gently down her face as it escaped the blue turban wrapped snugly around her head. Her doe like green eyes filled with tears as she shakily reached for a shirt just out of reach.

"No its my fault. I shouldn't have been day dreaming while carrying the prince's lunch." I laughed trying to calm the poor girls fright as I helped her clean up. If anything though my admission to carrying the prince's lunch only served to frighten her more.

"OH NO THAT’S THE PRINCE'S! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" She shrieked scrambling terrified to her feet as she snatched up her baskst. Stumbling wearily away from me.

"Oh no shhh. Its ok I will just get another tray from the kitchens. Nothing to be frightened of." I assured also rising to my feet with the now empty tray. Although she stopped her frantic retreat her eyes still scanned me as a possible threat.

"But...but won't I be punished for allowing the prince's lunch to be ruined." She hesitantly asked her hand unconsciously twitching toward the long brown sleeve of her dress. Where the faint outline of finger prints were visible. I frowned. My brain finally understanding her fear for what it was.

"Your one of King Bayard servants aren't you? Is...is he violent toward his servants. " I carefully asked my eyes scanning her features and finally picking up the bruised handprint on her left cheek, and split lip barely trickling blood down her pale skin. Instead of answering her eyes immediately fell to the ground. Shuffling her feet as she avoided my gaze. Frown deepening. I slowly approached her so as not to startle her and gently placed my hand on her right cheek. Glancing up and finally meeting my gaze, I smiled at her wiping away a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Its ok your safe here. Even Uther doesn't tolerate this kind of violence. So long as you are here Bayard wouldn't dream to harm you publicly. And I promise before you have to leave again I will find a way to get you away from him. My names Merlin whats yours." I prompted attempting to distract her.

"C...cara."

"What a lovely name. Well its lovely to meet you Cara." I happily greeted shaking her hand once before releasing it. Glancing longingly one last time at the ruined food littering the halls.

"Well I must go. The prince will be wondering where his food is soon. I will see you later." I cheerfully exclaimed waving as I turned away from her.

"Se..See ya Merlin." She called after me. If I had stopped and turned back even for a moment I might have seen the sinster smirk playing dangerously across her suddenly healed split lip. Or I might have noticed the haunting golden glow lighting up her green eyes as her bruises mysteriously vanished leaving behind unharmed pale skin. Sadly though I saw none of this. Too focused on what escuse to give the cook for dropping the prince's lunch to pay attention to the suddenly dark aura spilling across the halls.

___________

I groaned rubbing my sore backside as thoughts of the cooks borrowed riding crop coming down hard on my back end played on my mind. I think I prefer the stocks. I'm going to have bruises after that. I moaned in pain wincing at the memory as I refilled the jug of wine and headed back to the banquet hall. The peace celebration banquet was in full swing and the prat has kept me running all night getting ready for it. I can't remember the last time I was so sore. I was just about to enter the banquet hall when I was sudsenly yanked roughly into an empty alcove by an extremly skittish cara.

"Hey whats wrong." I worriedly enquire setting my jug down on the ground as I turn to comfort the trembling maid.

"I...its Bayard. I saw him lace the prince's cup with posion." She whimpered. Her eyes wildly scanning the area as if terrified Bayard was going to pop up at any second.

"Posion? Are you sure cara?" I seriously asked gripping her shoulders and staring intensely into her eyes.

"Yes. He was whispering about finally getting rid of camelot once and for all." She insisted. Letting her go and anxiously turning toward the hall I called back a quick thank you before bursting through the double doors.

"STOP ITS BEEN POSIONED!" I scream charging toward the prince and snatching away his cup.

"What is the meaning of this!" Uther angrily demanded glaring at me.

"The prince's cup has been posioned. Someone has informed me that they saw bayard lacing the cup with a deadily posion." I insisted holding the cup out of the prince's reach as he angrily grabbed for it.

"This is an outrage. Are you really going to let this insult against me stand Uther." Bayard spat glaring dangerously at me. His hand resting upon the pummel of his sword. Uther ignoring this turned to me frowning.

"Who was it that told you of this?"

"I..i promised I wouldn't reveal her name as she is terrified of retaliation. " I lied not wanting to endanger Cara by admitting it was her.

"Than how do we know your telling the truth. For all we know you could be lieing to ruin a good kings reputation." Uther hummed raising a disbelieving eyebrow at me. Looking around me and seeing that no one not even Arthur believed me I knew instantly what I had to do to protect the prince. Swallowing down my fear I steeled my self meeting the kings unhappy gaze.

"I guess you can't, but I won't sit back and watch the prince die because a servants word is meaningless to that of a king." I stated my bottom lip trembling as I gripped the cup tighter in my hand. I could see the moment Arthur realized what I was about to do for he immediately attempted to snatch the cup from my hand. Dancing out of his reach I smiled sadly at him.

"Forgive me Arthur but your more important than I." I softly stated taking one last look at the man I gave my life for. Lifting the cup to my lips I swallowed down the sweetened posion making sure not even a drop remained. There was a chorus of gasps through the hall as everyone watched me drink the posion to save the prince. The moment the last drop slid down my throat it happened. I gasped grabbing my throat as I felt it closing up cutting off my air. Knees trembling I collasped to the ground. Tears pooling in my eyes as I saw the prince running fearfully toward me. The last thing I heard before my world turned black was the king ordering Bayards immediate arrest. I smiled knowing that now the prince was once more safe. I could die happy now. I thought closing my eyes for what may be the last time.


	9. The Posioned Chalice (PART 2)

__________________

(Arthur's POV)   
__________________

  
I watched in horror as my maidservant downed the entire cup, of wine, that she just claimed to be posioned. It was like the entire hall was holding their breath as the Chalice fell from her nimble fingers. Hitting the stone floor which a loud clang. Her choked gasps as she frantically clawed at her throat for air was the only thing to distrub the horrified silence that had fallen. Not until her knees buckled and she lay spread eagle across the floor did the screams of the observing guests begin.

"GUARDS SEIZE HIM!" My dad screamed over the excited chatter of the guests. Glaring hatefully at Bayard as he was led away in chains. Racing to Merlins side. I dropped to my knees my hands frantically fluttering uselessly over her still form. Only when Giaus appear and push me out of the way did I realize my dads glare had turned to me.

"Arthur...." He began only for me to cut him off.

"SHUT UP! IF YOU HAD JUST LISTETO HER IN THE FIRST PLACE SHE NEVER WOULD HAVE FELT LIKE SHE HAD TO DRINK IT TO KEEP ME SAFE." I screamed hatefully.

"Arthur honestly control yourself she is just a servant easily...."

"Don't you dare say replaceable. Don't you dare brush off her sacrifice as if it was of no consequence. She risked her life to protect me and all you can say is she is just a servant." I spat my blue eyes flashing in my rage.

"Arthur honestly you are acting like a child. Its the duty of any good citizen to die for their king. Now stop this foolishness I will allow you to choose your next servant if it will make you happy." He sighed waving off my anger as if I were a child whining about a broken toy.

"You disgust me. To think I wanted nothing more than to be like you. How foolish of me." I whispered helping Giaus to lift the limp Merlin into my arms. Sending one more disgusted look at the king I headed for the physicans chambers as Gwen retrieved the cup. 

___________

"Quickly sire set her down here." Giaus commanded pointing to an empty cot as Gwen handed him the cup. 

"Can you cure him." Gwen worriedly enquired wringing her hands together.

"I won't know until I can identify the posion." Giaus replied peering inside the Chalice. 

"There's something stuck in here. Ah ha got it." He exclaimed using a stick to pull out a purple petal. Rushing over to a thick tome of medicine and posions. He frantically began flipping through the pages before finally stopping on one. He paled as he gazed down at the words.

"Giaus what is it." I demanded moving closer to look over his shoulder. 

"Its the morteaus flower. An extremely deadly flower that can be used to create the most deadly of posions. The only cure is the posion itself. You need a petal from the same flower to be able to cure the posion. But the only known location is a cave in the forest of balor. An extremely dangerous place. Anyone who has entered have never come out alive." Giaus replied gravely. 

"But what happens if Merlin doesn't recieve a cure?" Gwen asked chewing her bottom lip fearfully.

"I'm afraid if she doesn't recieve the cure in 5 days she will die. That flower is her only hope of survival." Giaus replied solemnly gripping the edge of the table in a deathgrip. 

"Sounds like fun." Giaus head snapped up at that staring at me as though I had grown a second head. 

"Sire you can't be seriously considering going after the antidote? You could die."

"So could Merlin if I don't. She gave her life for me the least I can do is give mine to return hers." I snapped already heading toward the door.

"Merlin was right. You really will be a great king one day." A soft voice whispered behind me. Turning to face Gwen I gave her a soft smile before leaving to prepare for my journey. 

____________

"You are not going!" My dad yelled towering in the doorway of my chambers. I could feel his disapproving eyes on me as I packed the last of my equipment. 

"Dad if I don't go than she will die, and you have alreafy made it clear you aren't going to let the knights go so..."

"SHE IS A SERVANT. WHO CARES IF SHE DIES!" I stared at him stunned that he would say that.

"She is your citizen, and haven't you sworn a vow to protect your citzens?" 

"Yes, but how am I protecting the citzens by letting their crown prince go on this suicide mission for one servant. You are not going and thats final."

"I'm sorry dad but I have made up my mind. I am going whether you approve or not."

"Than you leave me no choice. Until further notice you are confined to your chambers. You will not be allowed out until after she dies. Once she dies I will help you find a new servant. Guards do not allow the prince out of this room." Uther ordered sweeping from the room and bolting the door behind him. 

"FATHER!" I cried racing for the door and pulling on it to no avail.

"One day you will thank me for this." My dads soft voice spoke through the door. Growling in frustration as his footfalls disappeared down the hall. I slammed my fist against the wall feeling helpless to save Merlin. It was as I was staring at my bag of equipment that an idea began to form in my head. Smiling and racing to my closet. I pulled out all my clothes tying them tightly together to make a rope. Tying one end to the bed post. I threw the other end out the now open window. Checking that it was indeed stable. I took a deep breath and threw myself out the window. Using my rope to scale the wall. 

Feet hitting the ground, I silently whooped in victory as I raced for the gate under cover of night. I resolved to talk to the guards later about security as I found it far to easy to escape without being spotted. Making it into the forest and far away from the castle I sighed in relief as I headed for the forest of balor.

___________

(Gwen's POV)  
___________

"How is she." 

"No better I'm afraid. Giaus just went out for some more water." I replied not even looking up as I continued to mop Merlins sweaty brow. 

"I just hope Arthur gets back in time." Morgana sighed sitting down beside me and grasping Merlins clammy hand in hers. I didn’t respond as at that moment Giaus returned. "Oh my lady. Have you come to visit Merlin?" He asked surprise clear on his face as he noticed Morgana holding Merlins hand.

"Of course I have. She's my friend too. I just can't help but worry though. Uther was pretty mad when he discovered Arthur had snuck out through his window. I worey he may do something to stop the cure from ever reaching Merlin even if Arthur gets back in time." She sighed squeezing Merlins hand a little tighter. Biting my lip I glanced down at the still form of our friend as thoughts of Uther ordering Merlin killed raced through my head. Morgana's right. The king won't stand for this disrespect to go unpunished. It was as these thoughts were running through my head that my eyes happened to land upon a bright red rash forming on Merlins neck.

"Hey Giaus whats this rash from." Giaus head, which had been bent over a tonic he was mixing, snapped up at my question. Rushing over he quickly began examining the red bumps forming on Merlins skin. 

"This is not good. The rash isn't supposed to appear until the 3rd day." 

"What does that mean Giaus?" Morgana asked.

"It means that magic was used to make the posion more potent. Which means Merlin only has 2 days before the posion kills her." 

____________

(Arthur's POV)  
_____________

"HELP SOME BODY HELP ME!" Racing toward the source of the screams I quickly unsheathed my sword. I growl in anger as I see 3 bandits surrounding a young woman who sat petrified on the ground. Her wide watery green eyes stared in fright at the men towering over her. 

"Awww don't be afraid. We will take good care of you." One of them laughed sneering down at her. Eyes flashing in anger I leaped down inbetween her and the bandits shielding her from their wandering eyes. Moving quickly I chopped them down where they stood before they knew what had happened. As soon as the last bloodied bandit had fallen I once more sheathed my sword. Turning to face the cowering woman at my feet. I offered her a smile reaching out my hand to help her carefully to her feet.

"Your safe now. Are you ok?" I softly enquired peering into her eyes. 

"Y...yes I'm ok thanks to you. How can I ever repay uou kind sir." She asked smiling up at me and placing a hand softly on my cheek. I frowned as a feeling a deep foreboding hit me. There was something about this woman that just set all of my instincts on edge. Shaking off the feeling as paranoia I decided to ask her for help.

"Actually I am looking for a cave in the forest of balor. Do you happen to know where that is?" 

"Ahh so you are seeking the morteaus flower than." My frown deepened at that. Eyes narrowing in suspicion I slowly placed my hand on the pommel of my sword. 

"How do you know what I am seeking?" She merely smiled at me. Eyes glinting with an emotion I couldn't quite place. 

"Why else would you be willing to go somewhere so dangerous. Everyone around here knows the only reason anyone would ever go there is for the flower." She laughed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Still suspicious but deciding she wasn't a threat I removed my hand from my sword.

"Anyway do you know how I can get there?" 

"Of course, but it would probably be easier if I show you the way instead. Follow me." She said motioning me to follow. Still feeling slightly uneasy but not seeing any other choice. I took one last look back the way I came before following after her.

"By the way what is your name miss?"

"Cara. My name is Cara."


	10. The Posioned Chalice (PART 3)

________________

(Giaus POV)  
________________

"Arthur no. Its a trap. Don't trust her. Arthur." 

"Giaus whats she talking about." Gwen worriedly asked wiping a rag gently over Merlin's sweaty brow. 

"Probably the fever. She has become delirious." At least I hope thats whats going on, but I have a suspicion that their connection with this destiny business may be stronger than people think. 

"Arthur no. olim futuri regis et regine Abilon iungant terris suis. Bardus quod eius scutum amor magicae fuerint, et influunt in terra semel potius." I frowned at that. I may not practice sorcery as actively anymore but even I could understand that. Question now is who is this Emrys he speaks of?

__________

(Arthur's POV)  
___________

"Here we are. You can find the flowers you need right over there." Following her gaze I groan as I realize the flower is on the other side of a giant chasm. Question now is how am I going to get over there. Shining my torch along the edges of the ledge I perched on I scanned the walls looking for anything that could help me reach it. 

"Vos qui tenet illum. tare quassata separet." Turning slightly to glance behind me. I frown in confusion at cara as her whispers steadily become louder.

"What are you doing?" I ask. Turning more fully toward her. Only than did I realize she had moved completely off of the ledge and was not hiding safely in the mouth of the cave. Leaving me standing alone overlooking the chasm. 

"Stans inimicum perdere." She finished ignoring my question. I gasp in shock as I felt the ledge crumble underneath me. There is no way I will make it back to the mouth before I plummet to my death. Making a decision. I turn toward the flowers and leap off the ledge. Digging my fingers into the stone as I began sliding down thevwall. I breathed a sigh of relief when I stopped sliding down the wall. Looking up I smile when I see the flowers are directly above me. Hearing her quiet laughter behind me. I angrily glance over my shoulder at her to see her smirking at me.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you really?" I panted struggling to keep my grip on the stone. Instead of an anwser she merely pulls off her turban. Allowing her wavy black hair to cascade down her back. 

"My true name is of little importance. All you need to know is I am the last face you will ever see. Goodbye Arthur Pendragon. tenebrae. Absolve mihi omnis victima. Lucem proferre deleti aranearum. Occidere eum. In quibus comedent illum stricte discussurus." I snarled in frustration as I was suddenly plunged into complete darkness. The sound of her retreating footsteps informed me I was now alone. 

________

(Giaus POV)  
________

"Arthur no. Lux vitae. Lux praesidio. Ut ánimæ famulórum te. Egredere qui soluunt amittitur tenebris. Praesidio ei. Afferte huc illum in domum suam." 

"Giaus what language is that." Biting my lip I frantically scanned my brain for an escuse. 

"Just babbling. Its the fever taking hold I'm afraid. Gwen might you take the lady Morgana back to bed. Its terribly unwise for her remain here sleeping in that chair." I advised glancing over to where Morgana sat laying on her arms on the cot. A wet rag still in her hand from mopping Merlins brow. Sighing and nodding to me. Gwen gently shook Morgana awake. Before leading her gently from the room. 

"Arthur. Follow the light. The light. No leave it. Its not worth it. Climb Arthur. Faster. Climb faster. Arthur." Turning back to my charge I frown as i see the blanket around her hand begin to glow. Pulling the blanket back I gasp as I see her holding a blue orb of light in her hand. 

"What are you doing." I whispered glancing at her sweaty unconscious face. 

_________

(Arthur's POV)  
_________

I am just debating what to do now that I can't see when suddenly I gasp as a brilliant blue sphere of light appears directly over my head. Just hovering there as if waiting for something. 

"Well go on than. Finish me off. Go on." I scream completely fed up by this point. Yet as i hung there glaring at it nothing happened. Deciding it wasn't an immediate threat I was just about to begin climbing. Now that I can see again. To at least attempt to get the flower. When a wierd clicking sound beneath me drew my attention. Glancing behind me I felt my face pale at the sight of hundreds of giant spiders crawling menacingly toward me. 

Whimpering in fear. I immediately turn back to the light and begin climbing. Only than did I notice that with every upward movement I make the light would rise with me. As if lighting my path. I am only a few feet from the flower when suddenly I wince as i feel a pair of sharp fangs sink into my leg. Yelping in pain. I immediately kick out at the spider thats attached itself to me sending it flying down the chasm. 

Ignoring my now throbbing leg I continue climbing. Snagging a few of the flowers on the way up. I nearly shout in relief as I see a hole in the wall leading out of the cave. Climbing over the edge I take a moment to catch my breath before glancing back the way I came. I smile as I see the spiders once more retreating to their borrows. Taking one last gulp of air. I stuff the flowers in my pocket and head out of the cave. Leaving my adventures behind me as I head for home.

__________

"Arthur!." Closing my eyes and sighing. I quickly pocketed the cure before slowly turning to face my father.

"How dare you sneak out and endanger your life for a servant. You are the crown prince and..."

"Your right."

"What?" He sputtered surprise overtaking his anger.

"I said your right it was foolish of me to go off on this wild goose chase for a servant. I have a duty to my people. I should have put of the needs of the majority above that of my servant. I'm sorry." I lied pretending to be ashamed as I hung my head. He stared at me a moment as if attempting to see through my lie. After a time he seemed to accept my appology straightening and nodding his head.

"Good I am glad you learned your lesson, and what of the cure?"

"Gone. There wasn't any left when I got there. It was a pointless journey." I had to work really hard to hard my disqust behind my fake sorrow as the kings face split into an earth shattering grin. As if the death of a servants was something to be celebrated. Hiding his grin behind a fake cough my dad quickly turned away so I wouldn't see his eyes twinkling with his supposed victory.

"Right well I will send a guard to inform them the cure is not coming. You are dismissed."

"Sire." I quickly bowed to him tutning to head to the physician's quarters. It took all I had not to just sprint my way to Merlin the moment I was dismissed. But I had to be sure not to give my dad any reason to doubt my story. The moment I was out of his sight though I broke into a run bursting through the door to see Gwen, Morgana, and Giaus crying over my still Maidservant. I felt my heart sink at that.

"She's dead?" I asked horrified.

"She might as well be. A guard just informed us of your failed search." Morgana cried weeping into her hands. My heart leaped with relief at that.

"Oh thankfully she still a live. I only told my dad that I failed because I knew he would attempt to destroy the cure as a way to teach me alesson. I have it right here." I quickly pulled out the flower from my pocket handing it to an excited Giaus. Moving quickly and mixing it into a potion he was just about to bring it to her lips when suddenly he stopped.

"Whats wrong why did you stop?" I demanded.

"Magic was used to make the posion. We may need it to make the cure." Silence fell throughout the room. None of us knowing quite what to say.

"B...but Giaus. You can't the ki..."

"Do it." I quietly whispered cutting off Gwen midsentence. They all stared at me at that.

"What?" Morgana asked a hint of almost hope lighting up her eyes.

"I said do it. If it will save Merlin than... than I Arthur Pendragon. Crown prince of camelot give you permission to use magic but no one outside of this room must ever know of this. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes of course." Gwen sang happily clapping her hands together in excitement. 

"You know I won't say anything Arthur." Morgana anwsered pecking me gently on the cheek. Nodding I turned my gaze to Giaus for his anwser only to find him already in the middle of a spell. His eyes flashing a soft gold as the bowl shone before once more going back to it usual dull color. Pressing the bowl to her lips. Giaus quickly emptied the cure down Merlin's throat. Setting the bowl down. Giaus quickly grasped her wrist in his hand. Checking her pulse. We all held our breath as he letting go of her wrist leaned down. Placing his ear to her chest before sliwly rising to stare solemnly at the unmoving body below.

"Well? Is she ok?" I prompted worringly. With just one look and a small shake of his head I felt my whole world collapsing.

"No... No she can't be dead. She... she just can't be." I muttered stumbling foreward as if on a string. Stopping in front of her still form. I brought a trembling hand up to gently caress her white as snow cheek.

"Merlin..." i whispered moving my hand to grip her shoulder.

"Merlin..." I repeated shaking her as if to pull her from what ever dream held her captive. Yet still no breath left those pale pink lips.

"Merlin please. You...you can't leave me. I... i forbid it. Please. Please wake up." I begged sinking to my knees and gathering her limp form into my arms. Resting my forehead on her shoulder I allowed my tears to finally break through the barrier. Slipping down my cheek to wet her brown dress. I was just about to pull away and head back to my room to grieve in peace when suddenly a gasp from Gwen behind me alerted me to the arms suddenly gripping me back. Slowly lifting my head I stared in stunned silence into the beautiful blue eyes that I thought I would never again see.

"M...Merlin." I whispered almost afraid to believe she was really still alive. Her stunningly beautiful grin immediately lit up her features as her eyes twinkled with mirth at the sounsd of my trembling voice.

"Hello clotpole did you mis...mmmph." Before I could think better of it. I allowed my emotions to carry me foreward. Crushing her against my chest. As I sealed my lips over hers before quickly pulling away and leaving the room. Leaning against the now closed physicans door. I gingerly traced my finger over my still tingling lips. Shocked that I had really just kissed my maidservant. I couldn't help a small smile breaking over my lips as I slowly made my way to my room. I knew my dad would no doubt punish me for lying, but for now I couldn't care less. It was totally worth it.

_____________

(Giaus POV)  
______________

"I have your headache tonic you called for sire." I softly called knocking on the door and pushing my way in where the king sat at his chambers table messaging his throbbing head.

"Yes thank you Giaus. Oh and thank you for advising me to release bayard. If it weren't gor you. I may never have realized it was actually Nimueh who tried to posion my son."

"Just doing my duty sire." I say handing him the vial and turning toward the door.

"Yes now if only Arthur could do that." He spat downing the potion and wincing at the taste.

"Sire?" I enquired. Pausing and turning to face him.

"Honestly Giaus I don't know what to do with that boy. Going across half of camelot for a servant. What foolishness. He should have just let her die." It was like a block of ice was suddenly dropped down the kings shirt as he froze. Seeming to realize his mistake as he slowly rose his head to meet my hate filled eyes.

"Hmm. Yes he should have. It definitely was foolish of him to risk his life for my ward. Someone I consider my own daughter. Truly despicable that he would dare lie to the king to bring me the cure that would save the only person I really have left in the world to love. Than again I am merely only a servant."

"Giaus I..."

"Good day Sire. I must be seeing to my daughter now. By your leave." I calmly stated bowing to him and leaving him sitting there cowering against my rage. I may not scream and yell when I am mad, but when a foolish soul does incure my rath. Even the king quakes in fear, and if the king suddenly came down with a horrible case of flatulence after taking one of my headache tonic's. Well lets just say it was never mentioned.

____________________________________________________

**Spell translations:**

**Lux vitae. Lux praesidio. Ut ánimæ famulórum te. Egredere qui soluunt amittitur tenebris. Praesidio ei. Afferte huc illum in domum suam:**

Light of life. Light of protection. I beesech thee. Go forth and guide one who is lost in the darkness. Protect him. Bring him home. 

**Vos qui tenet illum. tare quassata separet. Stans inimicum perdere:** You who holds him up. shatter and tare asunder. Destroy my enemy where he stands. 

**olim futuri regis et regine Abilon iungant terris suis. Bardus quod eius scutum amor magicae fuerint, et influunt in terra semel potius:**

The once and future king shall unite the lands of Abilon with his queen by his side. Emrys as his shield love and magic shall flow through the land once more. 

**T** **enebrae. Absolve mihi omnis victima. Lucem proferre deleti aranearum. Occidere eum. In quibus comedent illum stricte discussurus:**  
Darkness descend. Swallow my victim whole. Cut off the light and bring forth the spiders. Kill him. Devour him where he hangs.


	11. Alls Fair In Loving Avoidance

(MERLIN'S POV)  
____________

"Remember Merlin you are free to work. Though I wish you wouldn't, but if you are determined to leave keep it light. Nothing too stenous. You may no longer be at deaths door but that doesn't mean you are fully healed yet." Gaius warned as I excitedly bounced on the cot I perched on. It had been 2 days since I had been posioned and Giaus finally deemed me well enough to work. 

  
Let me tell you after 2 days locked in bed I was desperate to escape. Especially since Arthur has been avoiding me. I was eager to get out and confront him.

"So can I go?" I all but begged already off the cot and inching toward the door. Giaus gave me one more disapproving look before sighing in defeat. The moment his yes left those lips I was out the door and sprinting toward Arthur's chambers. I knew I was getting curious looks from the passing guards but I didn't care. Arthur has been avoiding me and I want to know why. Bursting through his chamber doors, panting from the exertion. I stare like a predator on a hunt at my prey. Who sat like a stunned deer at his desk. Where he had been filling out paperwork. 

I was just opening my mouth to demand anwsers when he suddenly cut me off.

"Ah Merlin. I take it Gaius has finally released you. Thats wonderful because the stables are in need of a good svrubbing today. Make sure to get up all the stains before laying fresh hay. After that my hunting dogs will need to be walked, and don't even think to baby them. They are hunting dogs not puppies. They don't need any of that messing with their training. Than I need you to clean my room while also washing my clothes. I seemed to have spilled wine on my fabric shirt. I will need you to get that out so I can wear it to the upcoming feast. A foreign Princess will be visting so I aim to impress. Going off that note I will also need you to help prepare her a room in the east wing. She will be arriving sometime this afternoon."

I stared at him my mouth gaping open as he donned on and on with his list of chores. There was no way I could handle all that. Gaius would have my head if he knew I was doing so much. Yet before I could say as much. Arthur was pushing me out the door locking it swiftly behind me. Leaving me standing there stunned. Shaking myself from my stupor I accepted my fate, and slowly headed toward the stables. Might as well get the wrost done first. 

_____________

I groaned. Slowly shuffling my sore feet as I stood in the courtyard. It had taken me most of the day but I finally got everything done. Just in time too as the princess was due to arrive any moment now. So here I am beside the prat. Watching as a knight helps the princess from her carriage. Just looking at her narrow green eyes, and smooth expressless face i knew I already hated her. Not necessarily for her looks. For if I was honest with myself she is actually quite lovely. With her flowing brown hair, and gorgeous purple dress.

No she definitely wasn't hard on the eyes. Rather its the fact that she gave out such a harsh aura about her. Ever since I was a child I have been able to sense a persons charcter just by looking at them. It might be because of my magic I'm not sure. Though the feeling I got from this girl was not something I ever want to feel again. She was not evil persay just giving off a aura of aragonce and anger.

"Ahh princess Audrey. Its so lovely to see you again." Uther sweetly greeted. Stepping foreward to place a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. I could tell by the flash of her eyes that she was not impressed. Raising an eyebrow and staring Uther down. Yet instead of voicing her displeasure. Audrey merely withdrew her hand. Forcing a smile on her face as she curtsied to the king.

"Its a pleasure to be back your highness. My father sends his appologies that he couldn't come as well, but he is currently held up dealing with some druids who dared trespass in our lands." At the mention of the peaceful magic group. Uthers face instantly darkened. His smile turning down into a scowl as he waved away her appologies.

"I completely understand my dear. Ridding the world of such vile vermin of course takes precedence. Anyway please come in I will have a servant tend to your bags while my son shows you around. Arthur." Uther called turning to his son who swiftly stepped foreward to greet the princess.

"Of course. I will also have my personal maid at your disposal if you should have need of her. She will also be delighted to handle your bags for you." Arthur smiled placing a kiss on her hand as well before straightening and gesturing me foreward. I struggled not to frown at that. Its seems Arthur has already forgotten that I only got back from being posioned today. Gaius will kill me if he sees me lugging such heavy bags up the stairs, but I can't very well refuse in front of the king. So fighting back my complaints. I quickly curtsied to the princess.

"Of course your highness. It would be an honor to serve you. My name is...."

"I care not what your name is just see to my bags." She snapped cutting me off. I seriously was about to bite my tounge off holding back a retrot at her rudeness.

"Of course. Right away my lady." I sweetly replied bowing my head in deferment as they swept past me. Not even sparing me a glance as I was left to my task. Turning to the carriage I cringed at the mountain of bags quickly being pulled out of the carriage by the knights and placed on the ground. I knew with out even asking to that Arthur wouldn't have asked anyone else to help me. I was on my own. Rolling up my sleeves I got to work. Carting bag after bag up the many, many stairs to Audreys room in the east wing.

By the time I had gotten the last bag unpacked and in her room I was exhausted. My head was pounding like a drum as I desperately clutched the door frame in an attempt to keep myself from falling over. Once I had my bearings and wasn't as shaky. I slowly trudged my slow way back to Giaus. Demanding anwsers from Arthur all but forgotten. I just wanted my bed and maybe an apple. As I missed lunch and dinner as Arthur had kept me hopping all day long.

I was just rounding a corner when I stumbled into the princess by accident. Knocking me to the ground in the process.

"Watch where your going you useless lump!" She screeched towering over me an angry expression on her face. I groaned attempting yet failing to push myself into a sitting position as my head spun like crazy. Black dots were appearing in my eyes when I felt myself roughly yanked from the floor. I whimpered as her talon like nails dug painfully into my arms as she held me in place. Her hot cinnamon breath wrafting over me and making my dizzyness increase. I was shaking like a leaf in the wind or maybe that was just because she was hardhly shaking me to get my attention.

"Are you even listening to me?! How dare you ignore me. I could have your head for even just stepping on my toe. I..."

"Is there a problem my lady." I nearly fainted in relief at the sound of leons gruff voice coming toward us. I winced in pain as she roughly pushed me away. Causing me to fall flat on my back. Which only made more black dots to appear. I could practically hear Gaius angry I warned you as I pushed myself shakily to my feet. Using the wall as support. Maybe I should of taken another day off like Gaius suggested after all.

"Yes this twit rammed into me. Nearly knocking me over. Than she had the idea to ignore me. I want her whipped." I felt my blood run cold at that. I was under no delusions of surviving a whipping. Not in the state I am already in. I could barely even stand with how weak I am from everything the prat had me doing. Leon must have seen this too for he quickly distracted the princess. Sweet talking her until she finally agreed to let it go this time. I had never been so grateful to leon as I was now. I could hear the princess heels clicking on the stone as she left. As well as the muffled voice of leon as he attempted to speak to me but by this point my body had enough and I felt myself pitching foreward into leons waiting arms.

__________

" _I told you she was only supposed to be on light work when I finally released her. Did I not specify that she was not to be doing a few tasks a day for a week after I released her?"_

_"I.... well.... I...."_

_"And yet not only did you ignore my orders but you gave her so many tasks. Plus had her carrying heavy luggage up multiple flights of stairs that when leon finally found her she had collapsed. The poor girl didn't even have time to eat."_

_"Yes I know but..."_

_"Let me tell you Arthur if Leon hadn't convinced Audrey not to have her whipped. Well i highly doubt she'd still be breathing."_

_"What but people don't usually die from whippings."_

_"In the weakened state she was in? Heck I doubt she would have survived 3 strikes before her body collapsed with the strain you put her under so soon after being posioned."_

_"Your right I'm sorry. When do you think she will wake?"_ I frowned struggling to pry my heavy eyelids open so I could finally place the 2 voices floating above me. After a moment I succeeded. Focusing my gaze on prince Arthur and Gaius standing over top of me. They hadn't yet noticed my awakening as they were too fucused on their argument. After listening a few moments more to my guardians scolding the prince I finally found my voice.

"A....Arthur. G...Gaius." I croaked immediately grabbing their attention. Fluttering around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off they began spewing questions at me. While Arthur placed a goblet of water to my lips. After a few sips I pushes it away. Giving me room to speak.

"What happened?"

"You my dear are an idiot. You took on too much way too soon and collapsed. Its a miracle you didn't kill yourself with how much you were doing. You were only just released from being posioned. Why did you think you could handle so much." Gaius gently scolded smoothing the wrinkles from my blanket. I chose not to anwser. Setting my sights instead on the extremly uncomfortable prince standing beside me. Gaius seeing this sighed and quickly escused himself. Leaving us alone. It was silent until finally Arthur broke it by clearing his throat and avoiding my gaze.

"Merlin I..."

"Arthur its ok. I understand. " I interrupted cutting him off from what he was about to say.

"Y...you do?" He hesitantly asked confusion marring his pale features. I smiled nodding.

"The kiss I mean. It was the adrenaline. Gaius explained it to me after you left. How a lot of people when they see someone they know fairly well close to death, or dead. They will say and do random things in their grief of joy. Things that they might not actually mean to do. You thought I was dead. So seeing me a live again caused you to in your adrenaline produced joy to kiss me. Which after you did it you were of course horrified and embrassed at what you did. So you gave me all those chores as a way to avoid facing a potentially awkward situation, but its ok. I understand you didn't mean anything by it you were just happy to see me alive. We don't have to bring it up again if it helps." He smiled at me a look of deep relief crossing his crystal blue eyes as he swiftly nodded.

"Yes that would probably be best if we never discuss that... well you know." He awkwardly coughed waving his hand in the air as if gesturing to some invisible foe before swiftly moving toward the exit. I rolled my eyes at his childishness. The prat couldn't even say kiss.

"Anyway rest up. You have the rest of the week off. I asked another servant to see to Audrey well she is here. Oh and merlin." He said one hand on the door. Head turned to look over his shoulder.

"I'm glad your ok. Idiot." With that he left but not before I muttered a fond prat toward his retreating back.


	12. Lancelot

"Polish my armour merlin, walk the dogs merlin, pick herbs merlin. Run yourself raggedy merlin. Sometimes I think they forget I am only human." I grumbled tiredly trudging through the forest. Satchel slung over my shoulder. Stopping beside a clump of mushrooms. I carefully began plucking them from the ground. Careful not to pull to hard and smash them in the process. It would be just like me to suddenly trip landing face first destroying the small clump. I had just picked the last one needed when i froze. Whipping my head to the right of me where a horrible screech could be heard, heading straight toward me. I gasped in fear at the sight of the giant winged beast galloping toward me. Eyes flashing in rage as its sharp taloned claws tore up the ground in its wake. 

"Ok time to go." I yelped leaping to my feet and racing as fast as possible away from the danger. Yet as we all know quite well the universe hates me. Tripping over a uprooted root in the ground. I faceplanted hard into the ground. Groaning in pain I am just attempting to push myself back to my feet when a large claw lands on my back. Pinning me to the ground. I cry out in agony as i feel its talons slicing through my dress. Drawing blood as it made contact with my soft flesh. I whimper fearfully as it lets out a victory screech before i feel its hot breath on my neck. I am trembling in both fear and pain as its sharp pointed beak slots itself around my neck as it prepares to bite down.

I am just bracing myself for the pain followed by death when its went vanishes from my back as a loud war cry is heard. Rolling over and propping myself on my hands. I stare in disbelief at the young man bravely, (or maybe he is just stupid), going head to head with the beast in nothing but a simple tunic and breeches. He waves his sword around threateningly as he stabs at the creature. Only to stumble back in dismay as the metal sword shatters upon contact with its thick hide. 

"Well that didn't work." He huffs spinning around and dragging me to my feet by my arm. Pulling me roughly along by my hand. We race away as the creature gives chase. Leaping over a falling log, and pressing ourselves against it on the ground. We watch in fear as the creatures leaps over us and upon losing our trail takes to the air. Flying away as we both let out the breath we had been holding. Turning to my companion. I give him a soft smile as his green eyes conect with my blue eyes. 

"You saved my life." I laugh relieved. My smile quickly falls though upon noticing the growing blood stain beneath his hand on his chest. 

"Oh no are you alright? Mister can you hear me hey?" 

* * *

"Will he bo alright Gauis?" I nervously ask. Biting my lower lip as i anxiously gazed at this mysterious hero.

"Yeah he will be fine. It was more a flesh wound than anything. Poor thing past out because of hunger more than blood loss. Looks to me like he hasn't had a good meal in a few days now. Anyway I have rounds to make. If he awakes before i return have him drink some water, and eat a half a bowl of this broth here. I shall see you later merlin." 

"Yeah sure broth and water. Bye Gauis." I distracedly anwser my eyes never leaving the strangers exhausted face as i sat down beside him. Gauis took one last look at me before fondly shaking his head and leaving. It was shortly after he left that my hero began to stir. Groaning in pain before groggily blinking his eyes open. Resting a hand on his bandaged torso he slowly turned his head from side to side until his gaze finally landed on me.

"Hey." He rasped. His dry throat causing him to cough uncomfortably. Grabbing the cup and pitcher by his bed I carefully poured him some water. Making sure he didn't drink to much or to fast so as not to puke. Once i was satisfied he had enough I carefully set the cup down and turned back to my charge. I wanted to give his stomach a moment to settle before handing him the broth. 

"How are you feeling?" I softly enquired anxiously scanning his face for any discomfort. 

"Could be better. What happened?" 

"You were hurt while fighting that creature. But Gauis said its nothing to worry about. Its your lack of nutrition that worries him." I explained a question in my words.

"Hmm well I guess i should start at the beginning. It all started about 2 weeks ago. You see ever since i was young i have had a desire to be a knight. I loved hearing tales of knights adventures and defending the weak. I loved it so much that I started sneaking out to the woods and teaching myself to sword fight with a stick. At first my parents just brushed it off as childish fantasy, but as i got older and continued my ramblings about being a knight my parents became concerned. They tried distracting me by keeping me busy with chores or encouraging me to find a girl and settle down. They hoped that if they just kept distracting me that i would eventually give up on my dreams. It was about 2 weeks ago when it came to a head. 

* * *

  
_(Lancelots POV)_

* * *

  
_"Lancelot du lark cease this nonesense at once." My dad snapped throwing down the brush he had been using on the dishes, and turning his exasperated eyes onto me. I froze in my ramblings. Staring up at my dad in confusion._

_"I have had enough. It was cute when you were young. Your mom and I figured hey your young you will eventually grow out of these childish dreams. Yet here you are still going on about these foolish dreams." He spat waving his hands in the air in frustration._

_"Dad being a knight is not foolish. Its an honorable pursuit." He merely rolled his eyes at that._

_"Yes lance it is honorable, but your a commoner. Commers don't become knights. Only nobles do."_

_"Thats why i have been teaching myself to sword fight. I am positive if I can just prove my worth..."_

_"Your fooling yourself if you think the king would ever take someone like you as a knight. No matter how good a fighter you may be." I frowned my anger building rapidly at that._

_"Someone like me? What is that supposed to mean? You don't think I am good enough to be a knight?"_

_"Of course your not. Your a peasant for crying out loud." He shouted throwing his hands up exasperated._

_"You just wait I am good enough. I will work hard and prove to you that just because i am a peasnt doesn't mean i can't defend the kingdom. Just you wait dad." I spat leaping from my seat at the table and racing angrily from the room._

* * *

(Merlin's POV)

* * *

  
"I left after that. Spending a few days in the forest to cool off. I spent the time training my skills and building up more muscle. It was about 3 days later that i returned. I had planned to appologize to my dad for my harsh words but when i arrived..." he closed his eyes as if in pain. Taking a shaky breath to calm himself he continued. His eyes remaining closed as if to block out painful memories.

"When i arrived back, the whole villiage was in shambles. Bodies lining the path, houses burned to the ground. There was practically nothing left of my home. In shock and terrified of what this meant. I raced for my parents cottage. I nearly gagged at the smell of vomit and blood just getting within feet of the charred remains of my home. It was at this moment i saw him. My dad lying face down in the dirt. Blood flowing freely from his head. I raced to his side and nearly leaped from joy when i turned him over and saw he was still alive. My joy was short lived though for he had already lost too much blood by that point. There was nothing i could do execpt hold him one last time. I will never forget his last words to me as he lay there gasping for breath, trembling in my arms."

 _"Go live your dream my boy. I ...will al..always lovvvvve youuuuu."_ Lance swalled at this a tear slipping down his cheek as he squeezed his eyes tighter together. Laying my hand gently on his shoulder i smiled encourahily at him. Waiting patiently for him to continue. After a moment he did continue but a little stronger this time. 

"I vowed from that day forth that i would find a way to become a knight or die trying. Though since my home was destroyed i had very little supplies to live off of. What little money i had left was stolen from me by bandits about 3 days ago." He finished opening his eyes and gazing at me. I felt my heart vreak for him. He isn't much older than me yet the things he endured he might as well be an old man. Licking my lips I made a decision. Smiling at my new friend. I quickly got up from my seat just as Gauis came back. Ignoring Gauis questions of where i was going I left the room. A determined look on my face as I stopped in front of my destination. Pushing the door open and closing it behind me. I calmly made eye contact with my target. Who was watching me curiously. 

"Arthur. We need to talk."

* * *

"Arthurrrr!" I whined trailing angrily after him. 

"Merlin I already told you unless he is a noble..."

"Yes i know you said that but thats stupid. Who cares if they are a noble or a commoner. As long as they have the heart and ability it shouldn't matter their upbringing." He rolled his eyes at this not even honoring me with a glance as he continued on his way to the council meeting.

"Merlin enough. I don't make the rules. But if it will make you happy i will at least give him a trial run. Have him meet me on the training grounds in one hour. Now will you please stop pestering me." I squeeled in excitement flinging myself at him in a hug before darting away. Not before he muttered something that suspiciously sounded like idiot after me. Bursting into the physicans chambers i an pleased to see lancelot already well enough to be sitting at the table eating. 

"Lance the prince has agreed to give you a trial run. He wants you ready to fight in an jour." He gasps excitedly at this. His eyes as big as saucers as he leaps to his feet in joy. Only to be pushed back down a moment later by Gauis. 

"You aren't going anywhere until you finish that bowl young man." Gauis states sternly. His eyebrow rapidly climbing as he stared him down. Grabbing the bowl and tipping it rapidly into his mouth. Lance quickly empties his bowl setting it back down on the table as he jumps to his feet. Mouth full of soup. Gauis rolls his eyes as he waves us off. Neither of us can help but grin as we race for the training field. 

* * *

"Not bad. Still a little rough around the edges, but not bad." Arthur states helping lance up from where arthur previously had him pinned. Lance has a brilliant hopeful smile on his face as he accepts Arthur's hand up. Which quickly vanishes upon Arthur's next words.

"Look I'm not going to lie to you. You have potential that is true, but my dad is extremely prejudice against commoners becoming knights. There is a way but its very rare that anyone survives the trial." Arthur admits running his hand through his golden hair. 

"What trial?" Lance curiously asks. New hope burning in his eyes. 

"Have you heard of the flame trial?" Arthur relicitantly enqiuires. Folding his arms tightly over his chest. 

"No?" Both lance and i say at the same time. Arthur is looking more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"The flame trial is the only way a commoner can ever become a knight. Basically during a time of great danger such as an army attacking the kingdom, or a magical beasts attack. A commoner has the right to come before the king a ask to partake in the flame trial. That commoner will than be sent out on a dangerous mission by themselves and must complete the mission alone. No help, no armour. Only a sword, a horse, and your own skills to win. The last flame trial happened about 5 years ago. It was during a time of war. The commoner was sent out with a sword and a horse to the location of a camp of 10 enemies. He was ordered to kill everyone in the camp and bring back information on the emeny. He was instructed to being back the heads of everyone there as proof. Needless to say he died. As far as I know no commoner has ever completed the flame trial and come back alive. Its impossible. My dad makes sure the tasks he sets upon them is physically impossible for one untrained man to complete. Its a suicide mission." The last shred of hope lance had disappeared at that. Shoulders slumping he nodded before slowly making his way back to Gauis chambers. Arthur watched him go a look of deep regret upon his face. 

* * *

"We have been receiving reports of a magical creature with the head of a eagle, and body of a lion attacking people. They claim this creature has a taste for flesh. Gauis do you prehaps know what it is?" Uther asked turning his attention to my mentor as uther shifted in his throne. Gauis nodded a grave expression on his face. 

"I believe sire, we are dealing with a Griffion." 

"Does any of your books say how to defeat a creature such as this?" Uther prompted leaning forward in his seat.

"I am afraid only magic can defeat magic." 

"Nonesense i am sure theirs a way. After all we haven't met a creature we can't handle." Uther laughed waving away Gauis concerns as he sat back in his chair. 

"If you say so sire." Gauis mummbled bowing as he retreated once more to stand with me and lancelot in the shadows. Lancelot had a look of deep thought as he listened carefully to what was being said. I frowned anxiety building as i realized what he was about to do. Yet before i could stop him he darted forward to kneel in front of the king.

"Sire I implore you allow me to handle the Griffin. Give me the chance to prove myself to you by partaking in the flame trial." One glance at Arthur and I could tell he was cursing himself for telling the idiot about the trial. Uther clasping his hands in front of himself. Regarded the kneeling commoner with a calculating gaze.

"Are you aware if I allow this you must complete this alone?" 

"Yes sire i am aware."

"Are you also aware that you will not be allowed armour. Only a sword and horse?" 

"I am."

"Very well. I accept your petition. You shall, in accordance with the trial, leave at dawn to slay the Griffion without aid. You are dismissed." I stared horrified as lance getting up from the ground bowed to the king before retreating to prepare. The fool was going to get himself killed. 

* * *

(Lancelots POV 

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this? There's no shame in backing out." I smiled at the young woman strapping a sword to my belt. 

"I know but being a knight is all i have ever dreamed of. Now that i finally have a shot who am i not to take it."

"But its basically a suicide mission. No one has ever sirvived the trial." She sighed avoiding my gaze. 

"What did you say your name was?"

"Gwen."

"Well Gwen i realize that these trials are nearly impossibleto complete but Ican'tjust quit because its hard. If I back out now what kind of man would that make me?"

"An alive one."

"Hmm maybe but i would never forgive myself if i passed up this one opportunity to fulfill my dream just becausei was scared."

"I still think its foolish, but i can't fault a man for following his dreams." I smiled at that heading toward the door with my new sword.

"Thanks for the sword Gwen. See you around."

* * *

(Merlin's POV)

* * *

"That fool is going to get himself killed." I raved marching into my chambers and racing toward my room. Gauis hot on my heels. Throwing my bedroom door open. I leaped onto my bed, pulling my book out from the floorboard by my bed before frantically flipping through it. 

"What in the blazes are you doing?" Gauis demanded coming into my room to see me looking through my forbidden book. 

"Looking for a spell to kill the Griffion." I replied not bothering to look up as i continued my search. 

"How do you plan to kill it without lance seeing you?"

"Very carefully. Ah found it." I excitedly exclaimed sitting up and pointing to a page.

"Your going to be the death of me." He sighed coming over to glance over my shoulder. 

"Oh that might work." Gauis stated a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Now i just need to cast it while lance is distracted and all will be well." I laughed closing and hiding my book. 

* * *

(Lancelots POV)

* * *

"Sir lancelot hold on a moment. " A young female voice called as i swung myself into the saddle. Glancing over at the beautiful black haired girl racing toward me, i smiled as i waited for her to speak. Stopping in front of me she blushed stammering as she held out a red hankerchief.

"I know i can't convince you not to take part but... well... i was wondering..." 

"I would love to wear your favor Gwen." I laughed gently taking the fabric from her hands and tying it around my arm. She smiled up at me, relieved that i understood what she was trying to say. 

"Good luck sir la..."

"Please just lance is fine."

"Ok goodluck Lance." She softly intoned smiling up at me as i nodded before kicking my horse into gear. It was time to make my dreams a reality. If i had been paying more attention i would have seen the other black haired girl, eyes flashing golden, following close behind. Using a spell to keep up with me without being seen on her own horse. I had barely been riding for 5 minutes when my horse suddenly reared as the Griffion landed right in front of me. Charging foreward i attenpted to land a hit with my sword but it merely dodged and swiped its talons across my arm. Making me hiss in pain as droplets of blood beaded its way through my tunic sleeve. Swiftly untying Gwens favor i used it to stem the flow as i secured it around my wound.

Turning my attention back to the Griffin. I once more went to strike only for it to once more dodge and barely miss cutting my throat. It was on my third try that i managed to impale it on my sword. I stopped blinking in shock at the blue flames coming from my sword now impaled in the dead creatures belly. Glancing around I caught a brief glimpse of a black haired maiden with glowing golden eyes in the trees before she vanished. I felt my heart sink as i withdrew my sword cutting off the Griffions head to take back with me. I may have killed the Griffion but i failed the challenge. I did not do it alone.

* * *

"Are you sure you won't stay. The king was willing to make you a knight. Unhappily, but he was." Merlin sighed handing me my bag so i could tie it to the horse prince Arthur gave me. 

"Yes but i couldn't accept it. I didn't complete the challenge. " I stated pausing to regard the young woman before me.

"What do you mean. You killed the Griffin? Even brought its head back and everything." Glancing around to make sure my next words wouldn't be over heard. I stepped close to her. My breath trickling her ear as I whispered 8 little words that turned her pale skin as white as death. 

"Yes but not alone. I saw you Merlin."

"W...what do you mean. I wasn’t there. Don't know how you could of seen me." She nervously laughed as i stepped away from her. Shaking my head i swung myself into the saddle. Gazing down at her as i gripped the reigns.

"Its ok I'm not going to say anything but i can't in good conscience accept a reward for defeating tbe Griffin alone. When I had help. Maybe one day I will return but until than farewell my friend." Flicking the reigns I galloped out of camelot. Pausing upon seeing Gwen watching me. Slowing the horse to a stop in front of her. I withdrew her favor from my bag. Offering it to her. Which she declined. Shaking her head as she smiled up at me.

"Keep it. You never know when you might need a bit of luck." I smiled at that. Pulling my hand back and tying the neckercheif once more around my arm. 

"Until we meet again my lady." She giggled at that.

"I'm not a lady." 

"You are to me. So long Gwen." I could feel her eyes on me all the way out of the gates. Her soft smile, and sparkling brown eyes haunting me all the way out of camelot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys as you all know the next episode in the canon series of Merlin is a remedy to cure all ills. I'm skipping that episode as i really wasn't a fan of edwin and his story. That episode didn't really do much for the show in my opinion. So I am replacing it with my own episode. Called "TO OLD TO HEAL." Be watching out for that. Until next time.


	13. The Princess and The Knight

(Morgana's POV)  
_____________________

_"My my aren't you a pretty one. Seems such a shame not to partake." He hums placing a rough caloused hand on my cheek. Jerking away from his touch I glared hatefully up at him. How dare he come here and attack me. How dare he touch me with those filthy hands. Just wait until Uther gets a hold of him._

_"Hmm such a shame. A las I am being paid a heavy sum to kidnap you. So I fear this is goodbye princess." He sadly sighs straightening and placing a rag over my mouth. I felt myself weakening as the fumes from the rag worked to render me unconscious. I whimpered tears pricking my eyes as my blurry eyes met his scarred and loveless eyes._

_"Goodbye lady Morgana."_

_..._

"AHHHH!!!" I screamed jolting up in bed and fearfully scanning my surroundings for an intruder. Upon seeing nothing I sighed in relief. Falling back against my pillows as I buried my face in my hands. Why do I keep having these nightmares. I know Gauis and Arthur have tried to reassure me they are just dreams, but a part of me can't help but wonder. What if they aren't just dreams. I mean it won't be the first time a dream of mine came true. Though if I am right and this does come true than... I don't even want to think about it. 

Shakimg away those thoughts. I rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. Yet no matter how many times I fell back asleep. The same nightmare plagued my mind all night long. By the time mornimg light filtered in from my window. With Gwen cheerfully bustling around my chambers with breakfast. I was utterly exhausted. Yawning and slipping from the folds of my bed. I allowed Gwen to dress me in my favorite purple gown. Before sitting down to breakfast. 

Yet with each bite I took I found my attention wandering. The image of the scarred face man never leaving my mind. I shuddered just remembering how his eyes gazed at me as if I were just a piece of meat. I mean sure i am used to being stared at as though i am not even human. All women now a days are treated more like items to be owned than living breathing beings. Yet the look in this mans eyes. It was different. More sinster. Just seeing the way he gazed at me made me feel as though I had just jumped into a pile of horses manure. 

Finding myself no longer hungry. I set down my utensils. Pushing away my plate as I stood up. Maybe a walk through the gardens will lift my spirits. Waving my maid off to the kitchens. I headed for the castle gardens. I had just walked through the archway leading to the garden. When I spotted movement to the left of me. Gasping and spinning around. I place a hand over my chest to calm my beating heart. 

"You nearly gave me a heart attack sir leon." I huffed lowering my hand and watching as he approached me.

"My appologies my lady. I meant no offense."

"No worries. What are you doing here anyway. I didn't think anyone, (besides the gardeners), came out here since Queen Yagani died."

"Hmm well I actually come here a lot to think. I've found it to be quite peaceful." Leon hums thoughtfully turning to watch a butterfly land on a daffodil. 

"I guess I can agree with you there. This is actually one of my favorite spots in the castle. As its the one place Uther will never look when we have an argument. The poor sod just refuses to let go of the past." I sighed bending down to play with the petals of a forget me not flower. 

"Hmm but can you blame him. After all from what I hear it was in this exact garden that Uther proposed to his late wife. She apparently had a mighty soft spot for flowers so Uther spent an entire year building this garden just for her. Than on her birthday he lead her here blind folded. When she took off her blind fold she was greeted by the sight of Uther in front of an array of flowers, on bended knee. Plucking a rose from the ground he placed it behind her ear and asked her to be his wife." I stared at Leon stunned at his knowledge. Even I didn't know all that and the man practically raised me. 

"How do you know so much." I enquired standing up from my croch to face him.

"Hmm all I will say is sir Geffory loves to reminisce. When he's not spitting flames over someone touching one of his books." Leon laughed kneeling a Fata Morgana from the ground and tucking it behind my ear. 

"Anyway my lady. I should be returning to my duties. Until next time." He stated bowing and kissing the back of my hand. I could feel my cheeks burn crimson as my hand where his lips gently brushed the skin tingled happily at the contact. 

"Until next time my knight." I whispered watching him retreat from the garden. My nightmare all but forgotten. A pleased smile gracing my lips I slowly headed back to my own chambers. Thoughts of Leon and his smile swirling around my head. 

_____________

I had just laid my head down upon my pillow when I felt a hand clamp over my mouth stopping me from uttering a sound. My eyes snapped open. I whimpered fearfully as I found myself staring into the hazel eyes of the attacker from my dream. 

"Hello lady Morgana. Its a pleasure to finally meet you. I know my master is certainly eager to meet you." He chuckled pulling me from my bed and tying my hands behind my back. In my terrified state I failed to realize he had removed his hand from my mouth. Giving me room to scream yet I remained silent. To shocked to speak. Tightening the ropes he lifted his eyes from my hands. Smiling as his eyes met mine he raised his hand to gently caress my face. Which I promptly jerked away from. 

"My my aren't you a pretty one. Seems such a shame not to partake. A las I am being payed a heavy sum to kidnap you. So I am afraidthis is goodbye my lady." Just like in my dream he straightened pulling out a rag to place over my nose and mouth. I could feel something strange swirling around inside me as I watched him bring the rag closer to my face. It was a wierd kind of warmth that seemed to surround me on all sides. Almost magical. Yet as he placed the rag over my nose and mouth nothing happened. 

"Leon help me." I silently whimpered, to myself, convinced I was about to be kidnapped when the door banged open. Revealing a furious Knight. Eyes flaming with the suns of a thousand summers. I could cry at how happy i was to see him but the rag was still against my face slowly knocking me out. The last thing I saw before my world turned black. Was Leon unsheathing his sword and mencingly approaching the intruder. Than nothing. 

__________

Blinking open my eyes I groan as I am assaulted by the worst headache of my life. Groggily glancing to the side I am surprised to see Leon sitting by my bed anxiously watching me. Upon seeing I was a wake. His frown turned into a relieved smile. 

"W...what happened." I rasped as he handed me a goblet of water by my bed in the physicans chambers. 

"Well it was the strangest thing. So I was patrolling the halls when I thought I heard your voice in my head begging me for help. At first I brushed it off as my own immagination but it kept getting stronger and louder. Until finally it just stopped leaving me in complete silence. Concerned but still convinced I was merely tired I decided to check on you. Yet upon seeing the dead gaurds outside your door and the man leaning over your bound form I completely freaked out. Killed the man and sent someone to inform Gauis and the King. Before carrying you here. The king just stepped out the speak with Gauis moments before you woke up." He explained tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

I felt my blood turn cold at his explanation of the voice. Remembering the wierd almost magical warmth i felt moments before leon appeared. I began to panic at what this could mean. No your being silly Morgana. There is no way you have magic. Leon was just tired. He was imagining things like he said. There is no way you have magic. No way. Yet as Uther barreled into the room embracing me. Leon bowing before retreating Gauis following to give us privacy. I couldn't help but wonder what if.


	14. To Old To Heal

* * *

(Merlin's POV)

* * *

"Ah Lady Milicent, and Sir Rowley. Welcome to camelot." Uther sweetly greeted kissing the back of the ladys hand, and clasping the nobles. 

"King Uther its an honor to be here." Rowleys booming voice echoed across the courtyard. 

"No the honor is all mine. I see you are looking well Milicent, and the baby?" Uther enquired gesturing to the very noticable bump in gown. A soft smile graced her lips as she placed a hand over her stomach. Eyes gleaming in joy.

"He is a fighter just like his father." She joked rubbing her bump. 

"Well do make sure to stop by our court physicans chambers while you are here. He is the best physican I have ever laid eyes upon." Uther proudly stated completely missing the look of disgust on Sir Rowleys face. I didn't which gave me pause as I examined our guest closer. On the outside he seemed like just another nobleman. Yet looking closer I couldn't help but notice the dark aura surrounding him. I still haven't informed Gauis that my magic allows me to sense a person's aura. Figured that was one skill I could keep to myself. Frowning and deciding to keep a close eye on our guest I turned my attention back to the king.

"I will be sure to do that. Thank you your Majesty." Milicent agreed smiling.

"Anyway My sons maidservant here will be at your beck and call while you are here." Scurrying foreaard at the kings gesture. I quickly dropped into a curtsy in front of the guests. 

"It shall be an honor to serve you my name is Merlin let me know if there's anything you need." I softly stated keeping my eyes firmly on the ground as I rose from my bow. 

"Thank you Merlin. Would you mind showing me to the physicans chambers. I will like to meet this skilled physician the king speaks of." Lady Milicent softly asks smiling. Smiling back I nodded motioning for her to follow. I could already tell Milicent and I would get a long just fine. As for her husband...

"You girl hold on. I am coming to. I want to make sure this physician is actually worthy of the praise Uther gives him." Sir Rowley snaps scowling at me. 

"At that I will take my leave than. You girl. Marla isn't it? Make sure their visit is a good one or I will have you whipped within an inch of your life." Uther threatened eyes flashing as he turned on his heel marching swiftly away.

Gulping in dread I motioned for the guests to follow me as I made my way home. Pushing open the chamber doors and holding it for our guests to walk through. I called out to my mentor. Alerting him to our presence. 

"Gauis. Lady Milicent, and Sir Rowley are here to see you." Gauis upon hearing this quickly got up from his perch at the table where he had been grinding herbs. Wiping his hands clean on a rag he smiled as he rushed to greet our guests.

"Ah sir Rowley, Lady Milicent its a pleasure to meet you. Is there something I can do for you?" Rowley scowled his eyes narrowing as they scanned Gauis time wirn face, and callosed wrinkled hands. I tense weary of the darkness raidating from his aura. His aura was already dark before but now its like it became ten times worse. Where Milicents was light and floral with her easy going personality, and soft nature. Rowleys was dark, and dangerous promising death to those who dare cross him. I shivered involuntarily as his aura seemed to snuff out the light around him. Even Milicent aura seemed to cower from him. It was Milicent who finally broke through the tension. Stepping forward with a smile on her face.

"Yes Uther has spoken good things of your skills as a physician and I decided to pop by for a short visit to meet the man Uther raved of." Gauis smiled at that. 

"I would not know the mind of the king my lady. I merely do what I can. I thank you though for your kind words." Gauis humbly anwsered bowing his head in gratitude. 

"Not like you deserve it." Rowley mumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Pardon me?" Gauis polietly enquired raising an eyebrow. Huffing and rolling his eyes Sir Rowley Repeated his words.

"I said you stupid old bird that you don't deserve such high praise. When the king raved about your skills I was expecting to find a wise young physican. Yet here we are looking at just some old crack pot whose time was up long ago." Rowley spat glaring daggars at my uncle. I cringed as Gauis bright green aura seemed to dull under the harsh words. How dare he hurt my uncle like this. What does he know anyway about the healing art. I was about to say as much when I was beaten to the punch by non other than his wife.

"Rowley appologize at once." She scolded her aura turning dangerous in her anger yet still caring that soft floral feel. 

"Why should I. We both know its true. He is to old to be a physician and you know it." 

"ROWLEY!!" She exclaimed horrified by his words.

"I'm leaving I will find another servant to show me to my rooms. When you come to your senses come find me." He spat marching away. Slamming the door harshly behind him. Milicent turning back to Gauis her aura once more light and flowery, smiled appologitically at us. 

"I'm sorry about my husband. He can be a bit much sometimes. Well I should go after hi...oh" she exclaimed wincing in pain as she placed a hand over her stomach. Within seconds Gauis was beside her. Leading her over to sit on the cot. 

"Is she ok Gauis?" I anxiously asked coming over to stand beside my uncle as he checked the whimpering noble woman. After a moment he sighed straightening and rummaging through his herbs.

"Yes she is fine. She just has been over exerting herself is all. Here we are." Gauis stated returning to Milicent side with a vial.

"This should help with the pain. Take this twice a day for the next week. Should help with your false contractions. I will send Merlin up with the next vial tonight." Gauis ordered handing her the vial. Weakly smiling Milicent took the vial from his grasp. Downing it in one swig she pushed herself to her feet. 

"Thank you Gauis." She softly thanked exiting the room and going after her husband. 

* * *

"Honestly Uther I don't know why you keep that man around." Sir Rowley complained cutting harshly into his stake as I poured him more wine. 

"With how old that man is I'm surprised he hasn't killed someone yet." By this point Morgana who had been quietly whispering to Gwen as she filled Morgana's cup started taking intrest in the conversation. Even Arthur who had been quiet this far seemed bothered. 

"Gauis isn't that old. Besides he has years of experience and knowledge on the healing art. I highly doubt he would make such a colossal mistake as to aciddently kill someone." Morgana pointed out frowning at the nobleman. 

"I have to agree with Morgana father. Gauis has been a loyal and skilled physician for years." Arthur agreed plopping a bite of potato into his mouth.

"Even a skilled physician can make mistakes. Especially when they have been doing something for years. Gauis is old. Maybe it is time to find someone younger and more capable for the postion. I even have just the physican in mind. He is young and a very capable physican." Sir Rowley insisted. 

"Father you can't honestly be listening to this nonsense?" Morgana exclaimed furious at the nobles words.

"SILENCE I AM THE KING AND I WILL DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT TO FIRE GAUIS!" Uther spat eyes flashing in his anger. The nobleman instantly shut up at that.

"As of right now Gauis has given me no cause to doubt his abilities. So unless he makes a mistake as you say he will. He will remain right where he is, and that the end of it." With that the room fell silent. Morgana and Arthur both looked relieved at their dads words but one look at the suffocating aura seeping out of Sir Rowley, and I knew. This was far from over. 

* * *

"I am telling you Arthur. There is something not right about that nobleman." I grunted cowering under the shield I was given as Arthur waked away at it with his sword. 

"Merlin we have been over this. You can't be saying stuff like that about those above you. The king could have your head for treason if he ever heard you say such things." Arthur sighed Slamming his sword harshly against the barrier sending me stumbling to the ground.

"Maybe but that still doesn't change the fact that Sir Rowley is up to something." I huffed taking Arthurs offered hand and pulling myself to my feet.

"Merlin..." Arthur groaned turning away from me.

"Arthur I'm serious. I..." My next words were cut off by a comotion leading to the physicans chambers. Glancing at each other we both dropped what we were doing, and raced toward the commotion. Pushing past the knights blocking the door we froze in shock at the disarray in front of us. A hysterical Milicent sobbing on the floor, Sir Rowley fighting against two guards attempting to get at a cowering physician with a bloody nose. Than there was Uther pushing past the knights looking as regal as ever as he addressed the situation in the room.

"SILENCE!!!" Uther boomed. Freezing the room with a glare. 

"Now will someone tell me whats going on in here?" He demanded gazing from face to face waiting expectantly. It was Milicents hysterical wailing that broke the silence.

"My baby! He killed my baby!" Uthers hardened eyes softened as he turned his gaze to the sobbing woman in front of him.

"Who did my dear?" Uther gently asked turning to her. Instead of anwsering she merely pointed at the still bloody nosed physician. 

"Gauis explain now!" Uther snapped eyes hardening once more.

"From what I could see someone tampered with the potion I sent up to Milicent for her false contractions. Being tampering with it the perpetrator has inadvertently caused a miscarriage. Killing her unborn child." Gauis explained.

"Tampered? Thats a bunch of rat dung if ever I heard it. You mixed the potion wrong killing my baby. Its your fault. I knew this would happen. I never should have allowed such an old man care for my wife. Its your fault." Rowley spat leaping for my uncle teeth bared only to be caught by the guards once more.

"Let me go that man needs to pay for what he did. Let me go." He yelled struggling fiercely against his captors. 

"SILENCE!!!" Bellowed the king pausing the nobles struggles.

"Gauis as much as I hate to lose such a loyal member of my court. I can't dismiss Sir Rowleys claims. Maybe it is time you retired. Gauis by my order as King of camelot you are stripped of your postion as court physican. You shall be given a purse of gold and I ask you to find somewhere else to lodge by tonight. A new physican will be hired as soon as possible. I am sorry old friend but your too old to heal." Uther solemnly declared before waltzing from the room the guards hot on his heels. Sir Rowley with one final glare at Gauis picked up his weeping wife in his arms and marched from the room. Everyone too shocked to notice the triumphant smirk on one Noblemans face. 

"Uncle." I exclaimed rushing to his side. Arthur assiting as we moved him to sit on the bed. Grabbing some water and a rag. I began to mop up the blood from his nose as I worriedly gazed into his tearful eyes.

"Its ok Merlin. Maybe Uthers right. I have been doing this for 50 years now. Maybe it is time I stepped down." I stared horrified my hand hovering over his nose with the rag. I was about to scold him for giving up when Arthur beat me to it.

"Nonsense. Gauis you are the best physican in all of Abilon. I don't know who tampered with your potion but I promise I will find them and clear your name. You will be back to mixing herbs in no time. For now we just need to be patient." Arthur stated earning a smile from both Gauis and I.

"Thank you my boy. Well I should probably start packing." He sighed clammorimg to his feet and collecting his items from the room.

"But where will you go?" I worriedly enquired watching him pack.

"I have some friends in the lower town who might let me stay a few days. After that I will most likely leave camelot." He sighed closing his bag and hoisting it over his shoulder.

"Leave Camelot? No we need you Gauis. Camelot needs you." I cried aghast. He merely smiled as he pushed past Arthur and I without a word and headed for the lower town.

"Don't worry Merlin we will get him back. I promise you." Arthur reassured patting my back before leaving me alone in my now empty home. 

* * *

"Ahh you must be Merlin. I am edwin the new Physican. " He greeted smirking at me as he set down his bag on one of the cots. 

"So your the physican Sir. Rowley spoke of." I coldly replied arms tightly crossed over my chest. Face blank. 

"Yes I do so hope we can get along." He smiled eyes locked on my face. I scoffed eyes narrowing at his disgusting aura that gave off the feeling of slime oozing down your skin. Making me want to gag. 

"I doubt it. I may not be able to prove it now but i know it was you and sir Rowleywho tampered with that potion. I don'tknow why he would want to kill his own child, but I am going to find out." I scoffed pushing past him and making my way toward the door. I didn't get far before i felt his slimy fingers on my arm holding me in place. Glaring over my shoulder at him i raised my eyebrow waiting for an explanation as to why his disgusting fingers were touching me. 

"Hmm I go digging too deep if I were you. I would hate for something unfortunate to happen as a result of your meddling." He sweetly warned making me shiver as his slimy aura surrounded me. Breaking out of his grasp I raced out of there like hells hounds were nipping at my heels. I knew it what evers going on Sir Rowley is involved and its not good.

* * *

"Thanks again for letting me stay in your ante chamber tonight. That new physican gives me the creeps." I laughed placing my stuff on the bed in the little room. 

"Its no problem Merlin. Gwen doesn't use it since she stays with her dad so I figured you might as well use it. Besides I don't trust that physican ethier. When he brought me my sleeping potion today he kept asking me these wierd questions about whether or not my door is guarded at night." I frowned at that not liking how sinster that sounded. My mind instantly snapped back to a week ago when Morgana was nearly kidnapped. We still haven't found the nobleman who orchestrated the whole thing. Eyes narrowing I realized that maybe her attack and Gauis being sacked aren't as far apart as they seem. 

"Anyway I will see you in the morning. Night Merlin." Morgana called exiting the ante chamber and closing the day.

"Night Morgana." I mumbled my brain running a mile a minute as new therioes began to form. 

Later that night lying in bed listening for movement, i waited hoping I was wrong and just being paranoid. Yet not even 5 minutes later my therioes from earlier were confirmed as i heard the squeak of her chamber doors opening. Slipping out of bed and tip toeing to the door. I quietly push it open. Peeking out at the 2 shadowy fiqures slinking toward the princess's bed. 

"See I told you it would work. Physican are able to go just about anywhere without being questioned. It was only matter of time before Morgana fell to our grasp." Edwins quiet chuckle remarked.

"Yeah at the cost of my child. You said tampering with the potion would only make her sick not kill our child." Sir Rowleys quiet grumble stated.

"Details details. At least now you can take the lady Morgana as your own. With her in your grasp the king will have no choice but to give up his crown if he wants her a live." Edwin stated brushing off the nobles concern. 

"Fine lets just get this over with before the guards wake up from you drugging them." Oh no you don't I thought as I saw them begin dragging the princess away. Bursting from the room. I used my magic to tbrow them across the room before they realized I was there. Knocking them unconscious instantly. I chuckled, silently wishing all my battles were this easy. Grabbing the rope they had been using to tie Morgana with I quickly wrapped it around them. Tieing them together before returning to Morgana's side. I frowned as I realized why them dragging her hadn't woke her up. The jerks drugged her to. No doubt put it in her sleeping draughts. Now I am really glad I stayed in her ante chambers.

Making sure the attackers were still bound and unconscious, and breaking two vases over their heads so it looked like i knocked them out with those. I raced through the halls calling for help. With in no time the king, prince, and not drugged guards were in Morgana's chambers. Along with Gauis who a frantic Leon had dragged out of the lower town. 

"Will she be ok Gauis." The king worriedly asked eyeing his ward with concern.

"I believe so sire. She is merely asleep. She should be fine by morning." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at that. Once satified that his ward truly wasn't in danger the king turned his attention to me.

"You Margaret explain." The king snapped once again using the wrong name. 

"Well sire you see I was weary of the new physican from the start. He seemed far to intrested in Morgana so I arranged with The lady to stay in her ante chamber just in case. When those two tried to sneak in and kidnap the princess. I managed to sneak up on them and knock them out with those vases before tying them up and going for help." I lied gesturing to the vases. It may not be the complete truth but I wasn't about to tell him my magic sensed their sinster aura. Or that i threw them against tbe wall. 

The King thankfully seemed to buy my lie. Nodding as he waved for the guards to take the prisioners to the dungeon. 

"Yes well I commend you for your bravery and loyalty to Morgana. As for you Gauis I deeply appologize for buying into Rowleys lies. I should have known you wouldn't make such a grave mistake. You have my appologies and are hereby reinstated as the court physican." Uther announced nodding once to Gauis before leaving the room. The guards following close behind. Arthur a huge grin on his face, approached Gauis clapping a hand on his shoulder. 

"Good to have you back Gauis. I knew dad would eventually come around." He chirped before following his dad out the door. I rolled my eyes at his retreating back before turning my attention to my uncle. Who was regarding me with a raised eyebrow. 

"Vases?" He asked doubtfully. I grinned sheepishly at him.

"Mmm maybe not vases exactly, but it worked." If anything his eyebrow seemed to climb higher as he gazed at me.

"Ok so i may have used a tiny bit of magic, but hegmy it worked didn't it."

"And if they tell the king?"

"Trust me with how furious Uther was I doubt he will be listening to anything they say." Sighing Gauis merely shook his head a fond smile playing across his face. 

"What am I going to do with you child." He laughed. 

"Go home." I anwsered. Rolling his eyes and laughing he nodded smiling at me.

"Yes Merlin we can go home."

* * *

The next day at dawn say 2 terrified men tied to a stake in the middle of the courtyard. A huge crowd of angry people surrounding them. 

"My good people. These traitors have been found guilty of conspiring to kidnap my ward the lady Morgana and have caused the death of an unborn child. Normally I reserve burbings for sorcerers but as they dared to harm the lady Morgana. I will make an exception. Light the prye." Uther commanded waving for the torches to be dropped. Only than did I realize the one holding tbe torch was none other than lady Milicents herself. I blinked in shock as I stared in horror at her once beautiful floral aura turned dark with grief and rage. Her burning eyes staring up hatefully at her husband and accomplice. Sir Rowley whimpered in fear as he gazed into his wife's hate filled gaze.

"Milicent please I didn't mean to. It was only supposed to make you sick temporarily. Please." She sneered up at him. Eyes hardening further at his words.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better. You killed my baby. You nearly killed me. If Gauis hadn't been there to reverse the effects I would have died to from that tampered potion. You murdered my baby. Now you must die."

"Milicent please."

"Goodbye Rowley." She spat tossing the torch onto the wood. Igniting it in seconds. I watched horrified as her aura blackened even further as she watched her husband scream in pain. A smile upon her face. This is the results of Uthers tryanny. The results of him normalizing revenge and hatred. A once beautiful soul. Turned dark by grief and pain. Uther what have you done. 


	15. The Time of Dragons

_(Kilgharrah POV)_   
_______________________

_"Grandpa! Grandpa, look what I can do!" Rhaegal excitedly shouted pushing off from the ground and doing 3 loops in the air before landing in front of me. Snorting in amusement I lifted my head off of my paws smiling at my over zelous grand daughter._

_"Very good young one. Won't be long before you can out fly me with those skills." She preened happily at my words. Trotting happily around the meadow as she puffed out her chest. Her parents softly chuckled from their perch on the grass. Heads on their paws as they proudly watched their daughter show off. The purple, and orange eggs visible from their perch a top my daughters nest. Wouldn't be long now before balinor is able to call them forth from their eggs. In fact he should be on his way now. I was snapped from my thoughts by the bell like voice of my granddaughter as she pushed her snout into mine. An unhappy frown on her face._

_"Grandpa. You aren't listening." She whined stamping her feet in frustration. I chuckled, fondly blowing a puff of smoke in her face to irritate her._

_"Grandpaaaa stop that. You know i hate when you do that." She whimpered angrily. Her sapphire eyes glaring me to oblivion._

_"Sorry sweetheart I was just thinking."_

_"Well don't do that than." She huffed puffing out her 3 year old cheeks in irritation. Opening my mouth to reply I pause as a new voice enters the fray._

_"Best listen to the lass Kilgharrah. Wouldn't want to upset her."_

_"Uncle Balinor!" Rhaegal sang happily. Racing over and pouncing on him to smother the dragon king in dragon kisses._

_"Haha. Its nice to see you too Rhaegal." He chuckled gently pushing the baby dragon off him. Getting off the ground he turned his attention to us as he walked toward my daugher and her husband._

_"Hello Kilgharrah, Glaurung, Apalala. Its great to see you all again." He greeted plopping down in front of Apalala who had just retrieved her eggs from the nest and was eagerly nudging them toward Balinor._

_"Haha ok, ok. I get it enough with the greetings." He chuckled gently picking up the purple egg and holding it where he could see it better._

_"Haha you know my daughter Balinor. Always the impatient one." I chuckled watching in amusement as Apalala practically quivered in her excitement to meet the new additions to her family._

_"Yep. Thats my wife for ya." Glaurung laughed blue eyes twinkling in mirth._

_"Enough chit chat. Call forth my babies already." Apalala snapped pacing in front of the dragon king. Balinor merely laughed as he focused his attenrion on the egg. A look of concentration crossing his face before his eyes flashed golden. His lips parting as he called the dragon forth._

_"Viserion." Cracking could be heard as a golden snout poked its way out of its egg. Its purple eggs bearily blinking up at us as we all crowded around cooing at the new addition. Apalala leaning forward to place a gentle lick between its ears. Seemingly satisfied with her daughter Apalala turned her attention back to Balinor as she nudged the orange egg forward. Turning to the next egg Balinor placed a gentle hand upon its smooth surface. Eyes flashing golden as he spoke the final name._

_"Nidhogg." A black dragon with golden eyes pushed its way out of its egg. Its snout falling open in a parody of a smile as he gazed at all the new faces around him. Placing his hand on each of the new dragons heads Balinor quickly introduced himself before letting go and getting to his feet. Turning to me he waved me over away from the family so we could speak in private. Once far enough away his smile dropped. His eyes taking on a worried glint as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Uther has invited all the dragon kings to camelot. He says he wants to sign a peace treaty with us." I snorted at that shaking my head in disbelief._

_"Uther peace? I doubt he even knows what that word means." I laughed. Balinor sighed running his fingers through his black hair._

_"I know but maybe he has changed. Maybe he is finally ready to let go of his anger against magic."_

_"You can't honestly believe that. Ever since his wife died because of magic he has hated it. I highly doubt he is ready to let go of his wife's death after all these years." I snorted rolling my eyes as i laid down in front of him. My head resting on my paws._

_"Maybe but even still I think I will still go. After all everyone deserves a second chance don't they." I reared back at that. My head tossing angrily in the air in my shock._

_"UTHER HAS KILLED HUNDREDS IN HIS ANGER THAT MAN DOESN'T DESERVE A SECOND CHANCE!" I screamed glaring my old friend down._

_"Don't forget though. Uther is only human. Besides he didn't always used to be this way. At one time he was my best friend. So even though you have your doubts and think me foolish for it, i am going to give him a second chance." He snapped eyes flashing in his desperation._

_"I can see you have made up your mind. I just hope you don't end up regreting your moment of forgiveness." i sighed once more laying my head on my paws. He smiled in relief as he rested a hand on my snout._

_"I won't. I am sure Uther just wants to make peace. Who knows maybe I can even introduce him to you sometime."_

_"I doubt it." I huffed watching my friend walk away._

_"You never know Kilgharrah. Anyway I will see you soon."_

_...._

A silent tear of longing slipped down my scales as I slowly blinked open my eyes. My mind once more returning from my memories as I woke up in my prision. The cave walls seeming to shrink further in my grief as the eyes of my children, and grand children plagued my mind. Why did you have to be so forgiving Binor why. 20 years later and only the crumbling stone, and the jingling chains attached to my legs, to keep me company. Even if it takes me another 10 years I will escape, and when I do I will not be as forgiving as Balinor. Just you wait Uther Pendragon your time is coming. The time of the once and future king and queen is near. Just you wait.


	16. Gates of Avalon (Part 1)

"Merlin can I talk to you a moment?" Glancing up from where I was saddling the prince's horse for the patrol of the borders. I frowned as i saw Morgana nervously wringing her hands together as she stood there fidgeting. Her emerald green eyes darting every which way as her teeth nervously nibbled on her lower lip. Her normally kempt hair was all over the place.

Narrowing my eyes I stopped my work as I cautiously approached my friend. Placing my hands on her shoulders. I gazed into her tired green eyes. 

"Morgana what is it. Why do you look so frightened?" Sighing and lowering her fidgting hands she finally met my gaze. I blinked taken back as I noticed tears in her eyes. Pulling her into my arms I held her as she burst into sobs. Rambling about a nightmare she had last night. I stiffened as she meantioned the prince. Ever since she was right about Valiant and his shield. I've learned not to brush her nightmares off so easily. So I made sure to pay close attention to her explanation.

"It was at a lake. Arthur he...he was beneath the water. He wasn't breathing as he drifted to the lake bed. Above him wearing a blood red cloak, with choclate brown hair. Was this girl. She was smirking her hand outstretched and she watched Arthur drown. I woke up screaming shortly after, but Merlin it was so realistic. It was like I was actually there." She sobbed. Her hands clinging to the brown tunic I wore. Her face buried in my curls.

Patting her back and softly whispering assurances I frowned in concern. My eyes locked on the confused face of the prince who had just arrived. Meeting my gaze he raised his eyebrow in a question. Shaking my head I refused to anwser. Not like he would believe Morgana anyway. Just like Gauis Arthur would just brush it off as just another nightmare. I just hope this time they are right. For if this too came true... well I will just have to make sure it doesn't. 

______________

"Hurry up Merlin. Even a snail could move faster than you." Arthur huffed from his perch on his horse. Rolling my eyes i gently encouraged my mare to quicken its pace. Pulling up along side the prince.

"Yeah yeah I hear ya pra..."

"Quiet." Arthur hisses raising his hand for silence as his narrowed eyes scanning our surroundings. After a moment of silence i open my mouth a question on my lips when I hear it. A high pitched scream coming from the right. Kicking his horse into action the prince charges toward the sound, me hot on his heels. We stop outside a clearing where a 2 people in cloaks can be seen fighting off some bandits. Arthur giving a war cry slides off his horse. Sword swinging as he jumps into the battle. Its not long before the battle is over and all the bandits are dead. Arthur sheathing his sword and wiping away the sweat from his forehead turns to the cloaked stranger. The one wearing a blood red cloak with golden lining approaching the prince. Stopping a foot away she pulled down her hood. Revealing a head of brown curls and a silver tiara. Her violet eyes giving almost an erie glow as they gazed unblinking into the stunned blue eyes of the prince. After a moment she smiles. Her pale pink lips pulling back to reveal her pearl white teeth. 

"I thank you for saving us. I am princess Sophia, and this is my father King Aulfric of the western isles." She greeted gesturing to her father who approached, removing his ocean blue hood to reveal his smiling face. I blinked a sense of foreboding lingering in my heart as Arthurs eyes seemed to flash red as Sophia moved her ruby staff in front of him. Rubbing my eyes I frown as his eyes are back to his usual blue. Assuming it was a trick of the light. I turn my attention back to Sophia. Watching closely as Arthur takes her hand kissing the back of her hands. Eyes sparkling as he gazed at her face. 

"Well its a pleasure to meet you Princess Sophia. Oh and you too king Aulfric." He says the last part dismissively. Not even looking at the king. His eyes never leaving the princess. My eyes narrowed at that. Something wasn't right. Arthur wouldn't brush off a visting dignitary like that. No matter his intrest in the kings daughter. Deciding to keep a close eye on them. I returned my attention to the conversation. 

"Allow me to escort you to camelot. Where I am sure my father the king will be delighted to host such exquisite guests." Arthur stated looping his arm through the princess's and leading her toward his horse. Lifting her onto its back and sliding on behind her. Arthur turns his attention back to me a faraway look in his eyes. 

"King Aulfric you are welcone to take my maidservant mare. She can follow behind on foot." He commanded. Grimacing but not about to argue in front of the guests I slide off my horse. Holding the mare steady as Aulfric climbs on. Smirking at me as though pleased with the development. Flicking the reigns Arthur, Sophia, and Aulfric make haste galloping out of the clearing. Leaving me to stumble behind them grumbling the entire way. By the time I make it back to camelot it is nearing evening. My feet are screaming abuse as i pluck twigs from my unruly hair. My scratched and tired face lighting up in relief as the gates of camelot appear before me. Stumbling past the confused guards I barely make it into the physicans chambers before I collapse on a chair by the table. Gauis hovering worriedly over me. A tub of paste in his hand that he quickly uses to smear over my cuts and bruises.

"Where on earth have you been? The prince came back hours ago with the visting dignitaries." Gauis demanded. Ignoring my flinch as the cold paste touched my skin.

"The prat gave my horse to king Aulfric and made me walk back." I spat. Tossing the leaf I just pulled from my curls onto the ground. Gauis frowned at this. His forehead creasing in concern. 

"Thats unlike Arthur. I wonder why he didn't just have the king and his daughter ride together on one horse. While you and him ride the other like he normally does?" I scoff at this my anger bubbling as I laid my head on my arms on the table. My eyes burning with frustration. 

"Because he was too busy oogling the princess to carw about my comfort. What their story anyway. Why they come on foot if they are royalty anyway?" Gauis sighed at this. Setting down the paste as he sat down across from me.

"They told the king that their kingdom was overrun by bandits. That they barely escaped with their lives. They were on their way to the stay with some family when they were attacked. Thats when you and Arthur supposedly found them." I hummed thoughtfully at that. Closing my eyes as my mind ran over everything thats happened. 

"A likely story." Gauis sharply gazed at me a frown on his face as he examined me.

"I take it you don't believe them?" 

"Hmm maybe. Its just something about them Gauis. Something that has my magic cringing away from them. I don't know what it is. Not to mention the auras they are giving off scream of dark magic." Gauis hummed in thought. His frown deepening at this new information. 

"Not to mention just before we left Morgana warnedme about a dream..." Gauis sighed exasperated cutting me off midsentence. 

"Don't give me that. Her dreams have come true before. Remember the snakes in Valiants shield. Morgana dreamt of it before he even arrived." I pointed out. 

"Yes Merlin but..."

"Don't you dare say it was a coincidence. We both know when it comes to mag..."

"MORGANA DOES NOT HAVE MAGIC MERLIN!" Gauis roared eyes flashing as he slamned his hands on the table. I stared at him hurt clouding my vision.

"Why are you so against Morgana having magic?" Scrubbing his hand over his face he replied. His voice dripping with exhaustion.

"Because if she has magic than that does not bode well for her being the ward of the king." 

"Maybe but if she has magic. Wouldn't it be better if I helped her. I could help her hid..."

"No Merlin. Morgana does not have magic, and I forbide you from telling her about your treasonous therioes." He cut me off rising from the table and heading toward his medicine cabinet. Where he began organizing the diffrent potions. I could feel anger and annoyance bubbling within me at his words. Standing from the table. I headed for my room an angry reply on my lips.

"Yeah because it would be terrible if she had magic." I spat. Marching into my room and closing the door, but not before his final quiet reply reached my ears.

"For her it would be."

___________

"MERLIN!!!" I sighed in annoyance sitting on my heels and wiping my hand, not holding the rag, over my sweaty face. Turning to the prince marching toward me I groaned as I saw the twinkle in his eyes. What ever it is he wanted it wouldn't bode well for me. I was right.

"There you are Merlin. I have a favor to ask of you." I raised my eyebrow at that surprised that he was actually asking instead of ordering.

"A favor?" I asked. He smirked at my tone.

"Your right an order." I sighed. Yep thats more the prat I know.

"My dad has a concil meeting shecduled in a few minutes but Sophia and I want to have a picnic in the woods." I swallowed uncomfortably already knowing where he was going with this. 

"So I want you to come up with an escuse to get me out of the meeting." 

"So let me get this straight. You want me to lie to the king just so you can shirk your duties and hang out with princess Sophia?" I slowly asked praying that he would retract his order.

"Yep thats exactly what I am asking." He proudly sang grinning at me.

"And what pray tell do you think will happen to me when your dad finds out I lied? Not to mention what punishment i could receive if he believes my lie. Hmm?"

"Well probably the stocks i guess?" He hummed dismissively already gathering his items for the picnic.

"No Arthur I could be flogged or worse if he realizes I am lying." I said my voice rising in desperation. He merely laughed as he walked toward the door prepared to leave.

"Than i guess you better make sure he doesn't find out than."

"Arthur!!" I whimpered but he ignored me marching from the room, and leaving me to face my doom.

___________

"So let me get this straight. The reason Artgur is not here is because you forgot to inform him?" I swallowed keeping my gaze firmly on the ground as I clutched my hands tightly behind me.

"Yes your highness. I am deeply sorry that i neglected to inform him."

"And where is my son than?"

"Showing princess Sophia around the kingdom." I replied trembling and praying that he believes my lie.

"Hmm. Well as this is the first time this has happened I will be merciful." I sighed in relief as I bowed to the king.

"Thank you sire." 

"Guards escort her to the stocks. She will spend the entire morning there as punishment. " i froze at that grimacing as I though of the scrubbing I will be doing to clean my clothes afterwards. 

"Oh and Marvin." Uther called butching my name as the guards dragged me away. 

"If you fail to inform the prince again especially in a time of crisis. The punishment will be ten times worse than just the stalks. Do I make myself clear." I gulped my face paling at that. I wanted to promise it wouldn't happen again but knowing Arthur it would. So instead I nodded allowing the guards to pull me away. All I could hope is that the next time Arthur does this the punishment won't be too bad. How do I always get myself into these situations. 

__________

That night as I was trudging wearily back to my room I paused as voices drifted over to me from an alcove. Creeping foreward i peeked around a corner. Stifling my gasp as I saw Sophia scowling in disgust as she ranted to her dad. 

"He saved me father. I was leading him to the lake like we planned when a knight patroling the area. Miataked us for intruders and shot an arrow at me. If it weren't for the prince pushing me out of the way I would have been killed. Me a powerful sidhe rescued by a mere mortal. I have never felt more disgusted in my life." She spat allowing her dad to pull her into his arms.

"I know my daughter. Just hold on a little while longer. Soon it will all be over and all that we lost will be yours once more." He whispered brushing his lips over her hair. 

"Yes after tomorrow I will no longer have to put up with such an insufferable mortal. After I sacrifice him at the lake of Avalon. I will once more be allowed home. I just wish you could come too father." She agreed smiling sadly.

"Yes well because of my banishment I will never be allowed back, but you my dear have done no wrong. With the death of the crown prince. The gates of Avalon will be opened to you once more." He sighed brushing a strand of hair from her face. I panicked as I saw them start to head my way. Desperately looking for an escape. When suddenly i was grabbed from behind. A hand over my mouth as I was pulled into an empty room. The door quietly shutting and locking behind me. The hands released me as I spun around prepared to fight off my attacker. Only to find Morgana staring back at me. Her lips stretched into a thin line. 

"Morgana what..."

"I'm sorry Merlin but ever since that girl arrived I've been following them. I heard what they said, but when i was about to retreat i saw you listening in as well. You were right in there path too so I..."

"Its ok Morgana i appreciate it. I don't think i would have been able to escape before they saw me." I cut her off smiling at my friend. She relaxed once she saw i wasn't upset with her kidnapping me. She smiled a moment before a woreied frown once more creased her face.

"But what are we going to do. You heard what she said. They are planning to hurt the prince. Not to mention she is the girl I told you about from my dream." I frowned at that. I had my suspicions she might be but I had to be sure.

"Well we can start by talking to the prince. Maybe if both of us tell him about Sophias intentions he might lidten." She snorted at this.

"I doubt it but we can certainly try." She laughed following me out of the room toward Arthur's chambers. Pushing open his bedroom door. I shamelesdly marched in. Morgana on my heels. A squel of surprise and outrage could be heard as the prince bolted behind his dressing screen. In an attempt to hide the fact that he was half undressed. 

"Morgana! Merlin! Hasn't anyone heard of knocking anymore." His strangled yell huffed from behind his screen.

"Oh come now Artgur. Not like I haven't seen it all anyway when you would streak across the hall in your underwear. " Morgana laughed eyes twinkling in mirth. Arthurs exasperated huff echoed across the chambers as he reappeared fully dressed. Though his shirt was on backwards, but i wasn't about to tell him that. 

"Morgana I was 5." He whined crossinghis arms indignantlyover his chest.

"Hehe and what a rambunctious 5 year old you were." She giggled enjoying his discomfort. 

"Anyway we didn't come to talk about that. We came to talk about Sophia." I stated bringing us back on topic.

"Sophia? Isn't she wonderful."

"She's something alright." Morgana muttered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Arthur Sophia isn't who you think she is. She's a sidhe fairy. She plans to sacrifice you tomorrow at the lake." He scoffed at this rolling his eyes.

"Thats crazy talk Merlin. She is not some fairy or whatever. She is a princess, and one I plan to one day marry." For some reason those words caused a stab of unfamiliar pain to shoot through my heart. As quickly as it came it was gone. Strange. I thought placing my hand over my heart. What was that sharp pain just now. Hmm maybe i ate too much earlier. Anyway i prince.

"Arthur we are serious. Both Morgana and I heard her say it. Her dad and her are planning on killing you." I pleaded taking a step toward him. Only to freeze as a new voice behind us joined the conversation. 

"I told you people would try to keep us apart." Whipping around Morgana and I stare at the intruder.

"Sophia." Arthur gleefully exclaimed making a beeline for her.

"I told you that they wouldn't approve. They won't let us be together." She fake sobbed pretending to cry into her hands as she turned away from us. Not before i saw her smirk behind her hand though.

"I know but it don't matter what they say I love you and nothing will tare us apart. Even if we must run away together." Wierd theres that pain again. Maybe i should speak to Gauis about it later. 

"Arthur please listen to us. Your under a spell can't you see what she's doing to you. You barely know her yet you say you love her? You just met her yesterday. Please Arthur." I begged reaching for him. Only for Sophia to smack my hands away her eyes flashing golden as she tossed me into the air. I yelped in pain as my head smashed against the wall. The last thing I saw before the world turned black was Morgana being knocked out by another spell. Than nothing my world turned dark.


	17. The Gates of Avalon (Part 2)

(MERLIN'S POV)

* * *

"Merlin. Merlin can you hear me? Merlin!" I groaned blinking open my eyes as I groggily gazed into the concerned eyes of Morgana and Gauis. Allowing Gauis to prop me against the wall in a sitting postion i asked the question thats been driving me insane since i awakened. 

"What happened and where is Arthur?" 

"Sophia knocked you and Morgana out. Morgana woke up first as she was only hit with a sleep spell. When she woke and saw you hurt she came and got me. You woke up shortly after." Gauis explained banding the cut on my head. 

"But why was i thrown across the room and Morgana only knocked out?"

"I fear its because you were actually getting through to him. Morgana told me how you tried to stop Arthur. Reasoning with him. How for a moment before you were thrown he seemed to be coming back to himself until Sophia intervened." I nodded accepting that anwser. It was quiet for a moment before i remembered what led to me being knocked out.

"Wait Arthur. Where is he? Is he ok?" They exchanged a glance at that before Morgana anwsered.

"Sophia took him." 

"What but i thought they were going to wait until morning. " i shrieked jumping to my feet. 

"Merlin it is tomorrowyou were out all night." Gauis solemnly replied a grave expression on his normally netrual face.

"We should tell the king..."

"NOOOO!!!" Both Gauis and I shouted cutting her off midsentence.

"If we tell the king he will go on a witch hunt. Tareing the place apart looking for him. We won't be able to get out of the cathedral to save Arthur. By the time the knights locate him it will be too late." I hurriedly explained.

"But if we tell the king about my dream and where they went..."

"Than you will be on the prye by morning. Or at least locked up." Gauis interrupted. At this Morgana snapped her mouth shut horrified as she no doubt realized the truth of his words.

"He wouldn't. He...."

"Is a tryrant Morgana. He has burned children in his fight against magic." I sighed scrubbing a hand over my tired eyes.

"But I'm his ward."

"Yes and remember what happened when you were healed by magic. Gwen was nearly executed in place of the sorcerer. If we hadn't proved her innocent than she would have been killed. Uther won't care that your his ward. He will kill you. Or at least lock you up so you never see the light of day again." I winced as tears filled her eyes at my harsh words. I hadn't meant to make her cry but she needed to know.

"I am afraid she is right my lady. Even though your dreams are not magic. Uther would see them as such. Especially if they came true. You must not tell him." Morgana bowed her head at this. Nodding sadly to the concerned physician. 

"So what do we do than." Morgana whispered tugging at a strand of curly hair.

"We don't do anything. I will go after him alone. No let me speak." I said holding up a hand to silence their protests.

"Morgana if you were to disappear even for a moment the whole palalace will fall into chaos. Uther will launch a witch hunt just by your disappearance. Gauis no offense but you would just slow me down. You can't even ride a horse for more than 3 minutes without getting tired. Besides they would notice if the only court physican were to disappear for so long. I on the other hand am a servant. I can travel just about anywhere unnoticed as servants are considered worthless. So i can get out easier. I will find Arthur and bring him home." I promised. Gauis although worried nodded accepting my plan. Morgana on the other hand frowned biting her bottom lip in worry.

"But Arthur won't be alone. That tramp and her dad will be there, and they have magic. You can't stop them alone." Morgana reasoned obviously still hoping to go with me.

"I have my ways." I vaguely replied not wanting to give away my secret just yet. If anything that only made her more concerned opening her mouth to give even more arguments. I so don't have time for this. Turning away so she wouldn’t see my eyes flash gold. I whispered a quiet spell.

"Merlin." Gauis sighed exasperated as he caught the now sleeping princess. I smiled triumphantly as i turned back to him.

"Sorry Gauis but the longer i stand here arguing the higher chance there is of Arthur dying. Just tell her she fainted from when she hit her head after being knocked out earlier. Now i have to go. Bye Gauis." I said racing out the door.

"Be careful!" Gauis called after me. 

___________

Racing through the forest, magic buzzing within me, I worriedly followed the tracks Arthur left behind. How could I have been so careless. Morgana warned me about her dream and yet still I dismissed it. I should have been more careful. Now because of my carelessness Arthur is in danger. Have to hurry.

I nearly whooped in victory at the quiet sounds of Sophia and her dad. I stopped myself from my victory shout before i could give away my location. Creeping foreward I crouched behind a tree at the edge of the lakes bank. Watching as Sophia hugged her dad. They were juat barely loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm going to miss you dad. I wish you could come with me." She whimpered burying her face in her dads shoulder. Who inturn wrapped his arms around her back holding her close.

"I know my dear, but just knowing that you will be allowed entry into avalon is enough." He sighed placing a gentle kiss on her head. I could see Arthur standing behind them. A dazed look in his eyes as Sophia breaking out of the hug grabbed his hand.

"Goodbye my dear I shall never forget you." It was at those words that i decided it was time to intervene. Jumping out of my hiding place just as Sophia and Arthur entered the water. I shouted a spell letting my magic take the lead just as Arthur was pushed under the waves and began sinking fast. Aulfric didn't even have time to lift his staff before my spell turned him to dust.

Sophia's angry scream followed by a bolt of magic sent my way echoed across the bank. Dodging out of the way of the dangerous magic. I watched as the bolt instead hit the tree directly behind where i had been standing. It exploded into a million pieces upon contact with her spell. Stretching out my hand and once more letting instinct lead the way. I send an enormous amount of magic her way engulfing her within seconds and turning her to dust. Lowering my hand and getting to my feet I was just beginning to relax when I realized something important. Arthur was still under water.

"ARTHUR!!" I screamed grateful that i was wearing pants today. Racing toward the lake and diving beneath the waves. I swam as fast as I could toward the rapidly sinking prince. Grabbing his hand and stopping his descent, I frantically made my way to the surface. Gasping in a mouthful of air as our heads broke the surface. Pulling him onto the bank I tiredly laid him on the sand. Leaning over him in fear as I realized he wasn't breathing. 

"Arthur come on breathe you clotpole." I screamed pounding frantically on his chest.

"Come on you prat the kingdom needs you. The people need you. I...I need you. Please Artgur. Please don't make me have to tell the king you died. I ... i mean he wouldn't be able to bear it if I... i mean he lost you." I begged stumbling over my words as tears fell from my eyes. Stopping my efforts i clutched tiredly onto his soaked shirt. Burying my face in his chest as I allowed the sobs to break through.

"Please Arthur. Come back to me."

"M....merlin wh...whats going on." I gasped sitting up like a bolt of lightning as Arthurs strained voice broke through my sobs.

"ARTHUR! Your ok." I sobbed throwing myself into his arms and holding his confused form close.

"Umm Merlin." I lightly slapped his chest indicating for him to shut up. Not that he ever listens to me. I felt the moment his annoyance won over his confusion for he pushed me away. Through I did notice he was prehaps gentler than usual.

"Merlin I demand you tell me whats going on. Why am I soaked laying on the edge of the lake of Avalon? Why can I not remember the past few days? Finally why are you hugging me?" Yep he's ok. If his prattishness can shone through he must be ok. I debatted within myself whether to tell him the truth and if so how much. After a moment I decided what I was going to say. Steeling myself for his reaction I began.

"Well what do you remember of the visting nobels we found in the forest?" I carefully asked. He frowned at me obviously confused by my question.

"You mean Princess Sophia and King Aulfric? I remember I saved them from some bandits, but than the moment i looked into her eyes everyrhing becomes fuzzy. Why?"

"Well turns out they weren't human. Gauis did some research and learned they were actually Sidhe. Evil fairys. They wanted to drown you so they could complete a ritual. After learning what they planned Morgana and I tried to reason with you only for them to attack us. They knocked us out. Gauis found us shortly after and gave me a potion to use against them. One that would destroy them upon contact. I went after you with the potion, but by the time I arrived they already had you underwater drowning you. I managed to use the potion on them and drag you out of the water. I admit I may have gotten a bit emotional there a moment, but thats only because i thought I was too late." It was mostly the truth. Arthur paused as my explanation came to a close. A look of deep thought on his face. After a moment his eyes met mine a question on his lips.

"Why didn't you tell my father than? I am sure he would have sent out knights after me." I rolled my eyes at how naieve he was.

"Honestly Arthur? 1. If I a peasnt were to bring up suspicions of wrong doing on a nobels behalf there is a higher chance I would be punished rather than Sophia and Aulfric. The king rarely believes peasants. 2. If the king were to find out that magic had been so close to his son. That the people he allowed into his kingdom enchanted the prince nearly killing him. What my prince do you think he would do? Hmmm. I will tell you what he would do. He would start a witch hunt. Don't even try to tell me he wouldn't, because we both know he would. He would have convinced himself that if one sorcerer was able to get in his walls. More could be hiding undetected. He would send the knights to search everyone's homes. Maybe even killing a few innocents."

"Watch your tounge thats the king you speak treason of." Arthur snapped. Placing my hands gently over his cold ones. I stared into his angry blue eyes an appology on my face as I continued.

"Arthur can you honestly tell me you think your dad wouldn't do just what i said? Do you honestly believe that all those people burned at the stake were guilty? What about Gwen if it weren't for both yours and Morgana's insistence she would have died by fire too. Even after we proved her innocence the king wanted to kill her just incase she did have magic. So again I ask do you honestly believe it wise to tell the king what happened?" He opened his mouth no doubt to argue only to stop as he realized I was right. Sighing he nodded.

"Ok so what should we tell him. I am sure he has noticed my absence." He pointed out. Frowning I thought for a moment. Racking my brain for an explanation. Suddenly I had it. It was risky, (for me anyway), but it might just work.

"Ok here's what we will tell him."

___________

"So you were out hunting and thats why you missed the council meeting today?" Uther slowly asked raising his eyebrow, eyes briefly flickering in my direction.

"Yes after princess Sophia left I decided to clear my head for a bit." Arthur calmly anwsered. Not even flinching as he met his dads gaze head on.

"And killing defenseless animals mends a broken heart." Morgana huffed her eyes also flickering to me. An unasked question in her green eyes before her attention once more returned to the prince.

"No but its good fun." Arthur smiled not even missing a beat.

"Why than was I not informed before now?" I sighed steeling myself for the risky part. This could end in ethier me in the stocks or like the king said before much much worse. Gulping I timidly approached tge throne. My eyes glued to my feet as I clasped my hands respectfully behind my back.

"Actually sire that would my fault. Arthur told me to inform you of his trip before he left but I forgot. I deeply appologize sire." I could practically feel his annoyfrom here as the auras around us shifted. Morgana's became worried, while Arthurs aura remained calm confident that i would just be put in the stocks. Uthers aura though had me quietly whimpering as it gave off an almost deadly vibe that could kill in seconds. I knew just by his aura alone that this was not going to end well for me. It took all my strength to remain standing there when all my muscles were begging me to flee. After a moment of silence the king spoke. His voice taking on a dangerous edge as he calmly addressed me.

"I see. Tell me Marvin what was it I said last time you forgot to tell the prince or me something. " I trembled under his furious gaze as I nervously licked my lips. Arthur's aura although still calm was no longer confident. His aura was beginning to sour now as a hint of doubt began creeping in.

"That the punishment wouldn't be so light." I shakily replied terrified that I was about to be executed or banished for my fake mistake.

"Hmm yes I did say that. So Marla obviously I need to make good on my promise." Arthur's aura was down right frantic now no longer calm as it anxiously swirled around the room. Mixing with Morgana's terrified aura as they anxiously looked between me and Uther.

"Guards take this girl to the fungeons. She is to remain in there for 3 days and recieve only water during that time. She is not to recieve a drop of food." He ordered the guards grabbing me under the arms and dragging me away. Even though both Artgur and Morgana could be heard protesting the punishment I couldn't help but sigh in relief. I wasn’t being executed or banished. Sure I would be hungry afterwards and weakened but I can still protect the prince so I will take the punishment with a smile on my face.

"Oh and Marvin I won't be as merciful next time. I suggest you not forget again." Uther called after me as I was dragged away. Arthurs and Morgana's protests silenced as I left the throne room.   
  
  



	18. We Come In Peace

(Mordereds POV)  
______________________

  
"Remember my son. We are in camelot we must be careful." My dad quietly whispered, hand tightly gripping mine. His eyes holding a hint of fear as we passed the courtyard gates. I looked up at him beneath my blue cloak. A confused look on my face.

 _"If_ _Camelot is so dangerous than why are we here."_ I asked though our mind link. He jumped hissing at me as he rapidly checked our surroundings. 

"Mordered you cannot mindspeak while we are in camelot. If someone were to see your eyes flash gold when you open the link. Or see me responding to an unspoken question. It could spell the end for both of us." He quietly scolded a fearful look on his normally calm face.

"And to anwser your question. We are here for supplies. Although i hate the fact that we have to be here at all. Camelot is the closest place for miles, and the items we need can only be found here. So just keep your head down and we will be fine. Oh and no magic." I nodded still slightly confused, but decided not to press the issue.

Following him around the market. I watched as packed his basket full of diffrent kind of foods, herbs, and stuff. After a while of watching I began to grow bored. So the moment my dad was occupied talking to a shop keeper, his hand on my wrist releasing, I took my chance. Slipping quietly away I wandered around the market curious to see what else the place held.

I paused my eyes widening in wonder as I found my self infront of a candy cart. My mouth watered at the assortment of treats lining the cart. There were so many. I wanted one so bad. As a druid having even a single piece of candy was a luxury. As druids aren't typically allowed into most markets to be able to buy candy. When we are able to get to a market we are mainly concerned with getting the nessicitys and get out before we are discovered. So its really not often we are able to get our hands on sweets. 

It was times like this that I really wish druids weren't outlawed. Not that i have any money anyway. My dad wasn't about to let me wander around a dangerous place like this with a pocket full of money. Speaking of which I really should get back before my dad notices I've vanished. Taking one last longing look at the sweets I was just about to retrace my steps. When I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking up I am faced with the kind face of the shop keeper.

"Hello sweet heart. You here by yourself?" She asked smiling. Clamping my lips shut I stared up at here not sure exactly what to say. Her smiling twitched at my lack of a response but instead of anger her eyes merely softened. As if sensing my fear. Crouching down to my level her soft brown eyes gazed into mine.

"I saw you staring at the candy. Would you like a piece." Biting my bottom lip I sadly turned away from her so she wouldn’t see the tears gathering in my eyes.

"I don't have any money." I softly whispered. My heart breaking within me. I figured that would be the end of it so I was about to walk away when i felt her gently turning me to face her. A rock candy held carefully between her pale fingers. A soft smile on her lips.

"Thats ok deary its on the house today. Here you go." My face lit up like a million stars at that. The brightest smile on my face. Reaching my hands out for the candy I was inches away from grabbing it when my sleeve caught on the edge of the cart. Impatiently tugging it free, I failed to notice the tear in the fabric revealing my druid mark. It was only when the lady gasped dropping the candy that I realized something was wrong.

Glancing up at her in confusion I pale as I notice her eyes trained on my incriminating mark. Snapping my arm quickly beneath my cloak I fearfully begin to back away. Terrified of the woman that now had an angry scowl on her face.

"GUARDS GUARDS HELP THERE’S A DRUID HERE." I squeaked in fear at her angry shout. Spinning on my heels and booking it back to my dad who had noticed my absence and come looking for me. Upon seeing me with guards chasing after me he paled. His lips working furiously in a soundless scream as he reached his shaking arms out to me. Leaping into his embrace we both race through the now hostile market. The basket of goods forgotten in our haste. Crouching behind a fruit cart my dad gently set me down a sad smile on his face.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for h... her to see my mark." I whimpered tears streaming down my broken face. He smiled placing a gentle on on my face as his thumb softly wiped away my tears.

"I know sweetheart. I know. Its going to be ok." He soothed calming my whimpers.

"B...but how they are still after us. How will we escape." His smile became strained at that. A sad look in his eyes. I stared at him a horrible thought entering my head. He wouldn't no he couldn't. No....

"D..dad..."

"I love you Mordered. Find Emrys she will help you."

"Dad no..."

"Goodbye my son."

 _"DAD!"_ I screamed through our link as I watched him race out of our hiding place. Drawing the guards attention and leading them away. I watched helpless as they tackled him to the ground before dragging him away. His lip bleeding as he glanced my way. Tears pooling in his eyes as he mouthed my name one last time before he was dragged inside the castle. Covering my mouth to hide my whimpers I allowed the tears to drip freely down my face as I realized I was alone. This is all my fault. If I hadn’t...

"Hey are you ok?" Jerking back at the soft female voice I stared in fear up at the young woman with curly black hair, and bright blue eyes staring down at me. A concerned look on her face. I gasped my fear instantly vanishing as my magic rejoiced at her presence. Its her.

_"Emrys help me."_


	19. The Beginning of The End (Part 1)

(MERLIN'S POV)  
____________________

"Wonder what's going on?" I murmured, watching in confusion as guards rushed past shouting at each other. There seems to be a lot of excitement going on today. Anyway best get to the armoury and clean the prats armor. I was just passing a unattended fruit cart when a soft sniffling sound caught my attention. Frowning I paused listening to see if I can hear it again. Sure enough my patience paid off. Curious I followed the sound to find a young boy with dark brown hair cowering behind the cart. His little body trembled as he clutched desperately to the cart. His sky blue eyes locked on a group of guards dragging a man away. I grimace already guessing who that man is to the boy. Focusing on the boy once more. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention. 

  
"Hey are you ok." His gaze immediately snapped to me his terrified eyes blown wide at my presence, but than it changed. His once horrified face became calm and a sense of aee lit up his eyes. Letting go of the cart he reached for me. His lips never moving as he spoke in my mind.

_"Emrys help me."_

" _Emrys but my..."_ I started only for him to leap into my arms. Cutting me off midsentence as he wrapped his little arms around my neck. His face buried into my shoulder. I felt my heart break at his quiet sniffling and terrified trembling. Questions can wait until later. First I need to get him out of here. So making sure no one was looking this way. I quietly scurried inside the castle. I could hear the sounds of the guards barging into peoples homes around us. No doubt looking for this little one.

Chewing my bottom lip, I frantically searched my brain for where to go. I can't go home. They will no doubt look there. I need somewhere the guards won't possibly by pass. Somewhere that... I got it. Racing down the hall, I stopped infront of a large oaken door. Panting slightly from the run I barged my way inside. Ignoring the disapprovaing protests from Gwen and Morgana. Slamming the door shut I leaned against it. My arms clutching tightly to the whimpering child. Staring hopefully up at the confused princess. I begged her for help.

"I didn't know where else to go. The guards are looking for him." Morgana opened her mouth no doubt to ask a question when suddenly Arthurs insistent voice appeared outside the door.

"Morgana open up." Panicked I silently pleaded Morgana not to give us up. After a moment of contemplation and Arthur's constant banging she nodded.

"Quickly behind the curtain." She whispered waving me over. Relieved I quickly followed her instructions. Hiding behind the curtain I waited. Listenimg as she opened the door and let the prince in.

"Sorry Morgana but the king has ordered every room checked." Arthur explained as sounds of the guards clinking armour entered the room. She scoffed at that. I could just see the scowl on her face as she glared him down.

"And what do you expect to find. Don’t you think I would know if a druid were in my chambers." She scoffed sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I'm just following orders. I don't like this anymore than you." Arthur palacated which no doubt earned him an eyeroll.

"Well don't bother I'll save you the time. He's behind my curtain." I felt my heart drop at that. Did she really just sell us out. Mordered whimpered fearfully at that burying deeper into my shoulder. Well if they want the boy they are going to have to go through me first. I thought clutching him tightly against me glaring at the curtain as if daring it to move. Thankfully Arthur took her comment as more sarcarsm because he quickly left after that. It wasn't long after he left that a worried Morgana and Gwen burst through the curtain. Crowding around us and firing off a million questions at once. Finally after the kids next whimper i couldn't take it anymore.

"ENOUGH!" They stared at me stunned at my outburst. Obviously they weren't expecting that.

"Now I know you have questions, and I would love to anwser them. Unfortunately we don't have the time for that. Just because they didn't look this time doesn't mean the guards won't eventually circle back. We need a way to get him out of here and back to his people. Preferably before the guards find him." Morgana nods a thoughtful look on her face as she thinks of a plan. After a moment of silence its Gwen who finally speaks up.

"Well there are tunnels under the castle leading out of Camelot. They aren't really guarded very well so it would be easy to sneak him out through there." My face lights up at that. Its perfect. We can sneak him out and... wait a moment. I groan as I remember the lock on the doors leading to the tunnels, and only Arthur and the king have a key. At my groan they both look at me a question on their lips. Sighing I break the news.

"Thats a great idea but how are we supposed to get the key?" Both of their faces fall at that.

"Not to mention the location of the druid camps." Morgana agrees grimacing as our plan falls apart. Its than that we are reminded of Mordereds presence as he shifts in my arms. Looking up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Am I going to die?" He pitifully whimpers, bottom lip trembling. My heart froze at that. There was no way I was going to let this boy die. Especially after his dad was already captured. I was just about to say there was no way was ever letting him die when a commotion outside catches our attention. Racing to the window we all peek out. Only to gasp in horror and cover Mordereds eyes. For standing atop a pile of wood, strapped to a pole, was Mordereds dad.

I felt my heart plummet within me as I watched a guard light the pile a blaze. Sealing the mans fate. It was at that moment when all was lost that the mans eyes found their way to us. Upon seeing his son curled against my chest. Surrounded by the princess and her maid in the window he smiled. It was a sad, grief stricken one, but still a smile. His lips never moved, nor did his eyes flash gold, but his voice was loud as it echoed in my head.

 _"Keep him safe Emrys."_ With that he vanished beneath the flames. His screams of agony filling the air. Pulling Mordred from the scene, Morgana shut and locked the window as I attempted to comfort the sobbing child. After what just happened I was a thousand times more certain. There is no way I am giving this child up to the flames.

"Ok this is what we are going to do."


	20. The Beginning of The End (Part 2)

(MERLIN'S POV)

* * *

After making sure Modred was safely tucked away in Morgana's ante chamber. I determinedly made my way over to Arthur's chamber tray of food in hand. It took us some time to work out the details but we decided I would be the one to get the keys from Arthur. As for the location of the druid camp I told them I had a friend who might know. Didn't bother mentioning that this friend was infact a dragon. After some persuasion and promises that my friend wouldn't rat us out, (not that he could), they agreed to let me ask.

Which brings me to the present. Stopping in front of Arthurs door I took a deep breath to calm myself before pushing the door open. Plastering on a fake smile I barged inside my caterwalling shaking the entire castle as I greeted the annoyed prince.

"Hello Arthur glad to see you so bright eyed and bushy tailed this afternoon." I happily sand placing the tray on the table and busying myself cleaning his room. Arthur rolling his eyes plopped himself down in his chair scowling at me.

"Do you ever shut up Merlin?" I grinned at that, a chuckle escaping my lips, eyes twinkling in mirth.

"If I were to do that who would annoy you day and night." I mock gasped pretending to be horrified by that. Sighing and shaking his head he turned away from me focusing on his meal. Seeing my chance I allowed my eyes to flash gold lifting his keys off of his belt and slowly moving it over to me. I winced at the loud jangling they made upon movement. Even worse when the prince tensed at the sound.

"What was that?" He asked turning to me just as I moved the keys out of his line of sight.

"What was what?" I innocently inquired smiling obliviously at him. He narraowed his eyes a suspicious look on his face before he once more returned to his meal. Breathing a sigh of relief I slowly moved the keys once more toward me. Making sure to place a silencing spell on them first this time. Once close enough I snatched them from the air before depositing them safely in my pocket.

Making up some bogus escuse to leave I raced from the room. Unaware that the prince had noticed the keys just barely sticking out of my pocket. Happily barging into Morganas room, and shutting the door. I pulled out my stolen treasure and held it up for all to see.

"I got it." I sang excitedly. I expected Morgana and Gwen to look just as happy as I felt, but watching their faces all I could see was pure terror. I was just about to ask what wrong when a voice behind me sent fear coursing through my veins.

"I knew you were up to something." Spinning around and facing the smirking prince I stare at him my mouth opening and closing like a fish with no sound. Which only served to encourage the prince's already smug expression.

"I had wondered when I saw the keys sticking out of my maidservants pocket why she would betray me like that. Only to find out Morgana was also in on it. I am not sure how you managed to get the keys off my belt without me noticing. Nor do I care. What I do what to know is wh..." He cut off eyes widening as at that moment Mordered decided to make an appearance. Stepping out of the ante chamber. A fist rubbing his sleepy eyes, and trailing a blue blanket that Morgana had given him, behind him. He sleepily walked over to Morgana, who scooped him up in an instant, before falling back to sleep in her arms.

"You...." Arthur sputtered eyes trained on the sleeping druid boy. Before he could finish his incoherent sputtering I was in his face. Pointing a nail into his chest as I glared him down.

"Listen here Arthur you may be the crown prince, and I may be loyal to you without end, but if you so much as breath a word of the kids location to the king it will be the last thing you do. I don't care if he is my king. No one, and I mean no one, is allowed to harm a child as innocent and sweet as Mordered while I am here. Understood." He reeled back at the pure venom in my voice a flash of fear crossing his face momentarily begore it was gone. Straightening and clearing his throat awkwardly he avoided my eyes. Choosing instead to focus his attention on the stunned Princess and her maid.

"Treasonous words aside. I now understand why you took my keys. Your planning on sneaking him out through the tunnels aren't you?" He asked directing his question more toward Morgana than anyone else. Clutching the child more tightly to her she sent a pleading look toward the prince her bottom lip trembling as she anwsered.

"Please Arthur he is just a child. He doesn't deserve to die just because he was born a druid. We..."

"I agree." Arthur stated cutting Morgana off before her rant could really get going. We all stared at him stunned. Did he really just say what I think he said.

"Come again?" I sputtered shocked earning a small smile from the prince.

"I said I agree. No child should have to die for something they can't control. He didn't ask to be a druid. Thats just how he was raised. He should not be condemned for something so meaningless as who his family are. Infact I had my suspicions that Morgana was hiding the kid here. Especially since I saw the curtain move moments after she said he was behind her curtain. Thats why I had the guards leave under the premises that there was no way he was stashed here. I was planning on confronting you about it later when Merlin came and stole my keys. Plus... What? Why are you all looking at me like that. Come on like I wasn't going to notice. Morgs. You have made it perfectly clear how you feel about the executions. Not to mention the time you tried to sneak a prisioner from the dungeons when you were 12. Like I wasn't going to suspect you were involved." He huffed rolling his eyes at our shocked expressions.

"So you knew he was hiding here and didn't rat him out?" Gwen quietly enquired staring at the prince with a look of growing awe.

"Why would I rat him out. The kid did nothing wrong except be born a druid. Sure my dad might say its what he might do in the future that earns him the axe, but honestly if we keep worrying about what a person might do wrong, we will fail to see the things they actually do right. It doesn't matter what they might do in the future. All that matters is what they are doing now." It was at this moment that I actually believed the dragons words about Arthur's destiny. If this is a hint of the king he will one day be than maybe there is hope for magic users.

"Now than enough talk. Whats the plan?"

_________________

After discussing our plans with Arthur and revising it to include the prince. We decided Arthur, and I would sneak Mordered out tonight undercover of darkness. Morgana would distract Uther so that he doesn't become privy to the escape. Seeing as it would be strange for Morgana to be around without her maid Gwen would also stay behind and would slip out and alert us if Uther became suspicious. All was set up and ready to go. Now for the final phase of our plan. Asking the dragon for help locating the druids. 

"Kilgharrah." I called stopping infront of the cliff seprating the dragon from the kingdom. The flapping of wings could be heard above me as the dragon appeared from the darkness, perching upon a rock and staring down at me.

"What is it you want young one." Hebtiredly asked. Though by the look in his eye he already knows qhat i am about to ask.

"Do you know where the druids are located?"

"Yes I do. I am able to link with their minds much like I can with you. Though my connection is more ancient and powerful than yours so I can communicate with them even from this distance. That being said I have no doubt that one day you will grow powerful enough to also communicate from a distance." He replied for once not being vague. I smiled excitedly at that. This means I can help Mordred get home.

"That being said if you are asking because you want to help Modred I will not help you." I frowned at that furious that he won't help a child. So ignoring the fact that he somehow knows his name I scowled at him.

"And why not?" I demanded eyes flashing angrily.

"Because if that boy lives Arthur will never achieve his destiny." I reeled back at that stunned into silence. How could a sweet young child like Modred stop a prophecy from being fulfilled? As if sensing my question the dragon continued a solemn look on his face.

"That boy is destined to kill Arthur. He is Arthurs doom. If he survives you will fail in your mission." He ended obviously expecting that to be the end of it. Yet as he was preparing to fly away I stopped him. A sad smile on my face as I gazed sadly up at him.

"Maybe he is Arthurs doom. Maybe he is truly meant to die today, but that doesn't mean I can't do everything in my power to change it. Yes I know none of us can escape destiny, but what if destiny isn't as set in stone as you think. What if Modred becomes evil because I turn my back on him. What if he killsu Arthur because nobody took the time to show him a better. Way. Yeah I am probably playing with fire here, but as a wise prince once said. It doesn't matter what a person might do in the future. What matters is what they have done, and are doing right now. So altjough it might end badly I still plan on helping him. With or without your help." With that said I turned to leave only to stop as he called out to me.

"Wait I will help you. I have already told them to meet you in the forest at nightfall. They will take the boy from there. Just don't make me regret helping him." He sighed flying away as a grin slowly appeared on my face. Maybe the dragon isn't that bad after all.

____________

"Are you crazy! Your going to get yourself killed. What if the king finds out you helped the boy escape? You will be killed." Gauis spat watching me prepare to leave.

"Uncle it will be fine. Arthur is helping me."

"Yes and I am sure the king will spare your life simply because the prince was in on it. Its too risky Merlin. I advise washing your hands of this and turning the boy over. Maybe the king will be lenient if you turn the kid in now." He begged. I spun around at that staring horrifidd at the man I called uncle.

"Of all the... Are you kidding me? You want me to condem an innocent boy to death just so I won't be punished?" I sputtered horrified at this man in front of me.

"Merlin just think. If you are caught I will be investigated too. Its not just your life at stake here. Please see sense." Turning away from him in disgust I walked to the door. Stopping before I could walk out I sent one last angry retrot his way before I left.

"Glad to know you only care about yourself. Don't worry if I am caught I will make sure they know you had nothing to do with it. Good bye uncle."

____________

"Try to not give away our postion Merlin." Arthur whispered unlocking the tunnel door and leading the way. Readjusting the child in my arms I quietly followed. Choosing not to grace his words with a reply. Its not long before the end of the tunnel appears depositing us directly into the forest where a druid is quietly waiting a short distance away.

"Thank you for keeping him safe your highness. I will take him from here." The druid softly stated addressing the prince well taking the boy from my arms.

"It was my pleasure. Glad I could help." Arthur curtly replied.

"Well we should be going now. Lets go Merlin." Arthur had just turned away and began walking when the druid suddenly reached out snagging my arm before I could leave. Gazing into his eyes I blink as I hear his voice in my mind.

_"Emrys beware the time soon draws near where a choice must be made. A choice that will decide Abilons fate. Just remember not everything is as cut in dry as you may think."_ With that he released me turning and walking away. Leaving me standing there confused.

_"Thank you Emrys I will never forget what's you have done this day."_ Mordered whispered into my mind. A soft smile crept on my face at that. I can worry about the druids words tomorrow. Today another life has been saved.

"HURRY UP MERLIN! YOUR AS SLOW AS A MULE BACK THERE!"


	21. Evils Appeal

(Mordereds POV)  
___________________

  
"Um why is everyone staring?" I whispered moving closer to Albert as I followed him.

"They are just curious. Its not often that a new member joins us." He anwsered his smile not quite reaching his eyes. I frowned noticing the flash of emotion that briefly appeared at my question. It disappeared too fast for me to identify, but one thing was for sure. He knows more than he is letting on. Deciding to drop it for now i clamped my lips shut. Following along in silence as the druids eyes bore into my back. Their quiet whispering following me to Alberts tent.

_"Do you feel that?"_

_"His magic it so strong."_

_"Could it be the boy who..."_

_"Hush he might hear you."_ I was unsure exactly what they were referring to, but honestly I don't think I want to know. From the tones of their voices its nothing good. Swallowing nervously, my fingers curling around the purple robe of Albert, I lowered my gaze. Unwilling to see the judgemental eyes a moment longer.

I could of cried in relief as we finally made it to his tent. Ushering me inside. He quickly followed me through the tent flap. Gazing around me at the soft squishy mats, covering the floor, I tiredly sat down waiting for instructions.

"So here we are. Until you are old enough for a tent of your own we will be sharing from this day forth." Albert announced pulling down the hood of his cloak and smiling at me. His brown eyes crinkling at the sides.

"I know I can't replace your dad, but I hope while you are here you can see me as someone you can trust. Dinner will be in an hour. I will let you get settled. Let me know if you need anything." Albert stated, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder, before leaving the tent.

Falling backwards. I lay my head on the mat, arms behind my head, as I gazed up at the ceiling. Thoughts of my dad running through my mind. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I longed for my dads arms to encircle me in a hug once more. Alas in this life that isn't possible. For he has already moved on to the land beyond. Doesn't stop me from missing him though.

"Hey your the new boy aren't you." Jerking up right I quickly wipe my sleeve over my eyes. Banishing any trace of tears left on my face as a young girl around my age enters my tent. Noticing my actions she cocks her head to the side. A curious frown on her pale lips. Her ocean blue eyes staring me down.

"Are you crying?"

"No." I snap turning away from her to hide my puffy eyes. She merely laughed rolling her eyes as a smile appeared on her face.

"Ok well A few of the other kids are making bubbles with their magic. I came to see if you wanted to join. I'm Kara by the way." She introduced sticking out her hand for me to shake. Shyly i grasp her outstretched hand in mine. A soft smile on my lips.

"Mordered. My names Mordered."

"Nice to meet you Mordered. So want to come play?" Nodding nervously I allowed her to pull me to my feet. Dragging me hastely from the tent and toward a clearing where a group of kids were creating bubble animals in the air.

"Hey guys can we join." Kara called dragging me closer and stopping in front of them. I felt my anxiety spike as the other kids glancing our way frowned. An unhappy look on their faces.

"Isn't that..." One girl starts only for one of the older boys to cut her off and step foreward.

"You can join us Kara, but not him." I felt my heart drop at that. Even among other druids I'm not wanted.

"And why ever not?" Kara snarled stepping protectivly in front of me. An angry scowl on her usually serene face.

"Oh come on Kara like you don't know. He's..." Another girl began only for a hand to be slapped over her mouth by one of the younger boys.

"Shh you heard what the adults said. Were not supposed to tell him." The boy, that looked no older than 6, hissed glancing nervously around the area. I frowned at that. I knew it. They are keeping something from me but what?

"Tell me what?" I demanded shouldering my way past Kara to glare at the group of kids. Before anyone could respond though the sound of the adults calling us to dinner broke through the air. Causing everyone to quickly scatter. Leaving me standing there confused and alone with Kara who was looking at me with concern. Grabbing my hands and rubbing the pads of her thubs over the backs she worriedly gazed into my eyes. An unhappy frown on her face.

"I'm so sorry Mordered. If I had known they would act like that I wouldn't have suggested it." She appologized biting her bottom lip.

"Its ok, but what were they talking about? What secret are the adults keeping from me?" She paused at that a hesitant look in her eyes.

"Um don't worry about it. Its nothing important. We should hurry. Don't want to be late for dinner." She sang changing the subject at lightning speed. Allowing her to drag me toward the food, i permitted my thoughts to wander. Concern welling up in my heart. Yeah she said it was nothing to worry about but by the looks I was getting when I first arrived, and the whisperings of the adults, plus the other kids hatred I knew. It certainly was something to concern myself over. I just hope its nothing to bad. 


	22. Excalibur

____________________

(MERLIN'S POV)

____________________

"Do you solemnly promise to uphold the honor of camelot?" 

"I do."

"Do you swear to take up sword and shield in defense of the kingdom."

"I do."

"Do you swear to follow the laws of the land, and fight for her people even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do solemnly swear so to do."

"Than I now crown you Arthur. Crown prince and heir to the throne of Camelot." Uther proudly proclaimed placing the golden circulet atop Arthur golden head of hair. Cheering along with the crowd I happily watched, from my spot amogst the servants, as Arthur rose to his feet. Turning to face the crowd. A small smile upon his pale pink lips. 

"How's it feel to be the maidservant to the crown prince." Gwen cheerfully asked leaning over to me. A teasing twinkle in her eyes. My lips twitching in amusement I replied. My eyes never leaving my prince's face.

"Like washing his socks will be even more of an honor." I laughed my own eyes sparkling micheviously. Earning a giggle from Gwen. 

"Hmm ma...." Gwen's comment was cut off midsentence as a knight in pitch black armour, and a midnight shaded horse, burst through the glass windows. Sending it crashing to the floor where it promptly shattered into a million pieces. The sharp swish of swords being drawn. Echoed across the hall as the knights glared the intduder down. Yet the dark knight took no notice of this. Nudging his horse slowly forward before stopping directly in front of the king and prince.

Taking off his gauntlet he threw it to the ground. A loud clang ringing across the crowd as it hit the floor. My heart sunk in dread as Arthur took one look at the glove, glanced back to the knight, before sheathing his sword. I knew exactly what he was planning. I hadto bite my tounge to keep from screaming at the clotpole as he bent down to retrieve the glove. Not that i doubt the prince's swordman ship but something about that knight had my magic going crazy. So with bated breath. I watched as Arthur, inches from the metal glove, found himself grasping air as another camelot knight snatched it away before he could grab it. The prince jerked upright staring at the young knight, that looked no older than 16, in shock as the kid glared the intruder down.

"I Sir. Owen accept your challenge." The boy spat sneering at the knight who didn't even flinch.

"Tomorrow. Noon. To the death." The stranger stated in a deep voice that seemed to come straight from the grave. Turning his horse around the dark knight retreated from the hall. Leaving everyone staring in stunned silence after him.

_______________

"Arthur you have to do something. He is just a boy." Morgana pleaded as I pretended to be busy straightening his bed.

"What do you expect me to do Morgana. He picked up the gauntlet." Arthur sighed a pained look on his face as he leaned over his paperwork. Attempting to block out the girls begging. Even from here though i could tell Arthur wasn't actually reading the report he held just pretending to be. How do I know that? For one thing tbe paper in his hands is upside down.

"So. Just tell him he can't fight. Or better yet take his place." Morgana huffed waving her hands angrily in the air. A worried look on her face as Arthur tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose. Still pretending to be immersed in his work.

"You know I can’t do that. Its the knights code. The one to pick up the glove. Is the one to face the foe. Owen picked it up so he is the one who must fight." Morgana scowled at this. Slamming her hands angrilly on the desk and sending all his paperwork flying to the ground. Lovely more for me to clean up. 

"So your just going to let the kid die. He is 16 Arthur. He isn't even old enough for facil hair and your going to let him fight this monster?" Arthur abandoning his efforts to look busy. Tossed his report angrily onto his now cleared desk as he glared Morgana down.

"There is nothing I can do. Owen knew the risks when he accepted the challenge. If you really want to stop this fight than go bug Owen and convince him to withdraw." At this Morgana sighed. Her face falling in defeat as she turned away from Arthur.

"We both know he would never do that. He is much too prideful for that." She sighed before exiting the room a defeated slump to her shoulders. Gwen who had been standing silently in the corner watching the exchange sent a single worried glance my way before following her lady from the room. Leaving me alone with the miserable prince. 

"A...Arthur." I hesitantly call taking a step toward him in concern as I notice his shoulders suspiciously trembling. At the sound of my voice the prince leaps from his chair. Hurrying toward the door, his face turned away from me so I can't see his eyes.

"Clean tjis mess up. I will be down training with the knights while your doing that." He barked rushing from the room before I could remind him training ended an hour ago.

"Oh Arthur."

_________________

"Alright you both know the rules. The last man standing wins. Begin." Uther bellowed. Making himself comftable in his throne as Owen and the knight begin to circle.I watched with bated breath behind the prince's throne as the knight made his first move. Striking out at boy which Owen expertly dodged landing his own hit to the knights ribs. Which the dark knight doesn't even flinch at before once more lunging toward the kid. Again Owen dodges. Getting behind the knight and thrysting his sword through the knights heart.

I cheer in relief certain the fight is now over. Only to pale in fright as the knight doesn't even twitch as he pulls Owen's sword from the boys grasp and throws it to the side. Sweeping his legs out from under him. The dark knight towers over the boy before plunging his sword deep within the boys heart.

Owen gasped in pain. Eyes widening in alarm before slowly closing. Body falling limp he takes one last breath before falling still. The crowd is frozen in horror as the knight retrieves his weapon from the corpse. Approaching the king and prince the dark knight once more drops his gauntlet onto the ground. 

"Who will face me." Arthur immediately goes to grab the glove. Only for an ashen king Uther to snatch his arm. Yanking the prince back to his side. The kings eyes never leaving the knights helmeted face as another camelot knight takes up the challenge. 

"I Sir. Pallinor will be your opponent."

________________

"Shouldn't we tend to the black knights wounds?" I enquired later that night as Gauis bustled me back home. 

"What wounds Merlin? He doesn't have a scratch on him." Gauis replies giving me a confused look. I frown at that remembering the battle I witnessed.

"Sir Owen before he died got a hit on the knight. I saw it." Gauis hesitantes at this. An emotion I can't quite decipher flashing across his eyes before it vanishes. 

"Are you sure? Maybe you just thought you saw him get hit." I narrpw my eyes as Gauis poorly tries to sweep the issue under the rug. He knows more than he is letting on.

"Postive. In fact he should be dead. Owen stabbed him clean through." He hums at that avoiding my gaze as he pushes me inside our home.

"Hmm maybe you just imagined it. Anyway I have a meeting with the king. So I will be back late tonight." Gauis changed the subject at lightening speed as he quickly backed out of the room. His eyes trained on everything but me. Yet before I could question him on his odd behavior he was gone. Disappearing from view.

"That does it he definitely knows more than he is letting on." I mummured scanning the room for a clue. My eyes immediately zoned in on a book lying open on the desk. That I vaguely remember Gauis reading last night after the Knight appeared in the great hall. Snatching it up and scanning the page it was opened to. I frowned at the information displayed.

_"A wraith. A creature of dark magic and despair congured up by a powerful sorcerer. Wraiths are the corpses of those who passed on. They are an empty husk bent on completing the wishes of those who raised it from the grave. These creatures can not be killed by a mortal blade."_

"So thats what you are a wraith. Can't be killed by mortal blade. What about by magic. Hmm." I humed setting the book down and wandering toward the courtyard. Where the wraith sat on his horse staring up at the castle. Pausing a considerable distance away behind a food cart. I smiled wickedly at the unsuspecting creature. Whispering a string of words, eyes flashing gold. I watched in glee as he was engulfed in flames. Only for my smile to vanish in horror as the flames cleared to reveal the knight completely unharmed. He didn't even flinch at my efforts. Ok so not magic. Time for Plann B than.

_____________________

"Let him."

"W...what? You want me to let this thing kill the prince." I stammered shocked. Kilgharrah huffed in annoyance as he rolled his eyes at me. Wrapping his tail around his legs as he got comfortable where he perched. 

"No young witch. Even from here I can sense the wraiths magic screaming his purpose. He was created to kill the king. It won't stop till that happens. So I repeat. Let the wraith kill Uther." He yawnes resting his head on his scally paws. His giant yellow eyes tiredly blinking at me.

"But the king isn't tge one fighting it. As we speak Sir Pallinor is up there facing the creature. After he dies no doubt Arthur will attempt to take up the battle. The king isn't going to risk his life like that. Thats not his style." Kilgharrah sighed in annoyance. Lifting his head and staring me down.

"Fine as I can see you won't just let things be. I will help you."

"Really?" I smiled excitedly. 

"The wraith is a creature of the old religion. It can't be killed by a mortal blade, nor magic alone. You must combine the two. Get me an untested sword. One never weilded by the hands of man and I will burnish it in my breath. You must promise me though that no one but Arthur will wield this sword. A weapon bunished in dragons breath is a power that should not fall in the wrong hands. For it can slay even the dead. Once the battle is won retrieve the sword and hide it somewhere no mortal can find it. Once Uther is dead and the risk of him weilding it can Arthur claim the sword as his own. Promise me young witch."

"I promise."

_______________

(Gauis POV)

________________

"Sire please calm yourself." I sighed watching the king anxiously pace. His fingers running worriedly through his hair. At my words though he froze an exasperated look on his face.

"How can I calm down Gauis. Not only is another of my knights dead, but now my son has taken up the challenge. Against a creature that can't be killed." The king frantically replied, eyes shining in anxiety.

"Arthur is skilled you never know he may just find a way to come through in the end." I lied knowing as well as the king that unless a miracle happened Arthur was as good as dead. The king obviously wasn't fooled by my pitiful attempts to comfort him. Grimacing, eyes drooping in resignation, he turned to me. A frown upon his solemn face.

"I can't allow the heir to the throne to die. I will take his place and fight in his stead." I startled at that. Shocked he would put himself at risk. 

"Not that I am saying thats a bad idea, but how do you plan to convince Arthur to step down from the fight. He is quite stubborn when he wants to be." Instead of looking worried the king merely nodded as if he had already thought of that. Which he probably did.

"Thats why I am going to invite him to dine with me tomorrowmorning before the battle. Where you will lace his drink with a sleeping draught. One powerful enough to keep him asleep through the fight." He calmly replied ignoring my look of shock. 

"Won't he see through that? Knowing your personality and all." Uther scoffed rolling his eyes in amusement as if I just asked a stupid question. 

"Arthur is very child like in his naive belief that I can do no wrong. I love him but he see's the world through a filter. So no he won't see through the ruse." Uther laughed shaking his head in fond exasperation. 

"You will remain in the room after you lace his drink. Just in case of complications, but in hiding. I don't want Arthur to see you and get suspicious. Is that understood?" 

"Yes sire." I sighed keeping my doubts to myself. Somehow I doubt the prince is really as oblivious as he thinks. 

"Good your dismissed."

_________________

The next morning after lacing the prince's drink. I quietly hid behind the kings curtains. I could hear the moment the prince arrived. The door opening followed by quiet conversation. The quiet tinkling of metal hitting the floor followed by a quiet grunt from Uther had me frowning. I could hear what sounded like the king bending down to retrieve something. After a moment the king could be heard toasting to the prince's future battle as they both gulped down their drink. The moment a loud thud of a body hitting the ground sounded I figured the plan had worked. Peeking out of my hiding place. I gasped as the smirking face of the prince stared me down as he crouched over his dads unconscious body.

"Hello Gauis. Funny seeing you here." Arthur laughed pulling his dads arm over his shoulders, and dragging him to the bed. Where he promptly tucked him in. 

"Sire.... I..."

"Oh don't bother with the escuses. I know you were only following orders."

"B...but how?" I stammered shocked as I slowly approached the bed where Arthur was tucking the blankets around his dad. 

"I knocked off my dads spoon, and while he was bent over retrieving it. I switched the cups." He boredly replied running a gentle hand through his dad's gray hair.

"But how did you know it was laced?" He smirks at this. A michevious glint in his blue eyes.

"Easy I know my dad. My dad has always been the over protective type. He always did feel the need to fight my battles for me. I just went off that information and assumed he would attempt to knock me out and take my place in the fight." Arthur quietly laughs. Eyes softening as he gazed down at his father. After a moment of stunned silence I sighed. Smiling sadly as I clasped my hands in front of me.

"I did tell your dad you might see through this, but he was convinced you still clutched tightly to his coat tail." Arthur chuckled as he headed for the door.

"Yeah my dad seems to be under the impression that I am still a child. He forgets I am going to be 18 next year. Anyway make sure my dad is ok. I am going to prepare for my battle." With that said the prince exited the room leaving me alone with the sleeping king. 

"Looks like the prince isn't as naive as you thought." I hummed my eyes trained upon the peaceful face of the king. 

__________________

(MERLIN'S POV)

__________________

"Arthur." I nervously called. My fingers anxiously fiddling with the cloth covering the newly burnished sword. After talking to the dragon during Pallinors battle. I went to Gwen to get a sword for Arthur. She inturn had given me a blade her dad had made for the prince when the prince was first born. He was apparently planning on giving it to Arthur when he turned 18. After retrieving the blade I rushed back to the dragon admist the devestated sounds from the crowds as Pallinor died and Arthur took up the challenge. Kilgharrah after reminding me yet agsin of my promise quickly doused the sword in flames. Creating a bright glow as the magic began to change the sword. When he was done it looked completely different. With runes lining the blade along with the words "take me up, cast me away." On the front and back. Thanking the dragon profusely. I raced to back to my room excited to bestow the sword upon the once and future king. Which brings me to now. 

"What is it now Merlin. I am a little busy." Arthur sighed adjusting his gloves. Licking my lips I forced myself not to back off under my nerves.

"I have a sword for you." That got his attention. Turning to me. The prince carefully took my bundle from my arms. Gasping in awe as he removed the wrappings to reveal the blade underneath. 

"Gwen's dad made it for you when you were a baby. He was going to give it to you when you turned 18 but since you are fighting tomorrow. He asked me to give it to you now." I stated deciding to tell only half of the truth. After all its not like I can tell him the magic element of the sword. No I probably should keep that part to myself. 

"Its beautiful. Tell Tom I say thanks." Arthur said sheathing the sword in his belt as he exited his room and headed toward the battle field. I couldn't help but feel relieved that he hadn't rejected it. Shuffling to my place beside Gauis. I watched as Arthur explained that the king wasn't feeling well and that he would be filling in for him. With that Arthur approached the knight. Repeating the words Uther had spoken the day before and beginning the battle. It wasn't even 10 minutes later after Arthur had dodged yet another sword swipe when the battle came to an end. Stabbing his sword through the knights chest I cheered with the crowd as the dark knight burst into dust. Marking Arthur as the winner. Later after Arthur had settled down for the night I silently slipped into his room and retrieved the sword by his bed. Wrappinfg it in cloth I made my way out of the castle, past the guards, and to the lake of Avalon. Making sure no one was watching I whispered a spell to make sure only I could find it before chucking the sword beneath the waves. Smiling as I watched it sink I turned back toward home whistling merrily as I headed for my bed.


End file.
